Come Back To Me
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: [Chapter 6 is Updated] Perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan telah terjadi. Baekhyun jatuh dalam kegelapan dan bergabung dengan mereka yang dikendalikan, sementara Chanyeol ditinggalkan sendiri di ambang kematian. Bisakah Kris menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol? Ataukah semuanya sudah benar-benar terlambat? EXO FF/KrisYeolBaek/Threesome/Complicated plot/Fantasy/Everyone is welcomed to read/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Come Back to Me

Author : chachaofmariditha

Cast : All EXO members

Genre : Sad romance, Fantasy, Tragedy, Angst

Rating : T/M (I'm not really sure -_-)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, but they belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's.

Warning : Yaoi, violence, OOC, typos, confusing plot, etc

Pairing : mainly BaekYeol/Chanbaek couple and the other couples that may appear later.

This story is of course 100% fiction, **INSPIRED from (not based on) T-ARA MV 'Day by Day' **and** 'Sexy Love'**, _with many changes made by me_. This is my first yaoi fanfiction, maybe this is also my debut fanfiction. I've never thought that I will make this kind of fanfiction. Thanks to all of EXO members shippers who made me contaminated with this kind of story.

If you don't like it, please don't read it. I don't hate silent readers, because I was used to be the one. But if you appreciate my effort to write this story, please give me some reviews, my grateful is yours. And for this fanfiction-bashers or flamers, GO AWAY!

-COME BACK TO ME-

**Chapter 1**

I'm with You

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua belah tangannya, sambil sekali kali meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya, berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang menyerang. Kembali diambilnya busur dan anak panah yang sempat diabaikannya tadi, lalu ia berusaha membidik seekor kelinci yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ya, betul sekali. Setengah jam sudah, ia bergelut dengan dinginnya pagi, hanya untuk memburu seekor kelinci yang sedari tadi asyik memakan daun-daunan hijau yang tersisa di padang itu.

"Oke kelinci manis. Kau akan jadi pengisi perut kami hari ini. Jebal… Jebal…" kata pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengarahkan anak panahnya pada kelinci tak berdosa itu.

Dan…. Shoot….. Anak panah itu meleset, tertancap pada tanah beberapa puluh senti dari keberadaan si kelinci. Menyadari dirinya baru saja lolos dari maut, si kelinci berwarna putih dengan warna hitam pada ekor dan mata kanannya itu melompat dengan cepat meninggalkan pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang terlihat sedang mengumpat karena gagal menangkap buruannya.

"Sial! Andai saja tanganku tak gemetar tadi, pasti kelinci itu sudah jadi makananku! Kenapa dingin sekali sih hari ini!"

Kembali ia meletakkan busur dan anak panah yang dipegangnya, lalu ia menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi. Tak lama muncul api kecil yang kemudian membesar menyelubungi kedua belah tangannya. Ia membuka matanya, menatap api di tangannya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Apiku memang yang terbaik. Sayang aku tak bisa menggunakannya sesering mungkin. Ah kurasa badanku sudah lebih baik."

Ia kembali menutup matanya, membiarkan api pada tangannya menghilang perlahan, setelah sempat mengalirkan kehangatan api itu pada tubuhnya. Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil busur dan anak panahnya, lalu tak lupa membawa beberapa buah-buahan yang tadi sempat ia dapatkan sebelum bertemu dengan kelinci 'mantan buruannya'.

"Kuharap Baekkie tak marah karena cuma bisa makan buah hari ini." Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju suatu tempat tak jauh dari situ.

Dari jauh, terlihat sesosok tubuh mungil sedang duduk menghadap perapian. Ia mengusap-usap kedua tangannya kemudian menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah perapian, berharap radiasi api itu bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya. Mata pemuda itu tampak kosong, meskipun bola mata hitamnya memperlihatkan pantulan nyala api yang berkobar-kobar di depannya.

"Dingin sekali," gumamnya pelan, "Yeollie lama sekali."

Pemuda itu merapatkan kain yang menyelimutinya, menariknya lebih erat ke tubuhnya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Usaha itu nyatanya cukup berhasil, kehangatan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

Kresek… sek…. sek…. krek… sek…

Suara itu mirip suara dedaunan dan ranting yang diinjak. Ah mungkin juga suara semak yang disibakkan. Pemuda kecil itu tak berani bergerak, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri tak beraturan, menandakan bahwa ia cukup panik dan ketakutan.

"Yeollie kaukah itu?" katanya pelan, seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Yeollie, jangan bercanda! Itu kau kan?" suaranya semakin terdengar ketakutan. Air mata bahkan mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang tampak kosong itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lengan besar memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Ini aku Baekkie. Tenanglah, aku sudah kembali." Suara bass yang terdengar menenangkan membuat pemuda kecil yang dipanggil Baekkie itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara di belakangnya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menakutiku, bodoh! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihatmu! Kau malah menggangguku seperti itu! Dan kenapa kau lama sekali, dasar Yeollie bodoh! Kau menakutiku!" tangisnya mulai tumpah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yeollie itu mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan Baekkie menangis di dadanya yang bidang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah mencoba menakutimu Baekkie. Kau tahu aku akan selalu menemani dan melindungimu. O ya, aku bawakan buah untukmu! Ya hanya buah, kuharap kau tak marah. Aku sudah mencoba berburu kelinci, berharap kita bisa makan daging hari ini, tapi perburuan yang menyita waktuku itu sia-sia. Sialan." Yeollie, atau pemuda yang bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu kembali mengumpat mengingat kejadian sial yang menimpanya.

Baekkie sudah berhenti menangis. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol lalu menjitak kepalanya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol. Berhenti mengumpat di depanku! Dan berapa kali ku ingatkan, jangan buru hewan-hewan di sekitar sini. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang terluka. Mereka temanku, kau tahu! Lebih baik aku tidak makan sama sekali, kalau kau membawa mereka sebagai makananmu!" Baekkie, yang bernama asli Byun Baekhyun itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sempat dijitak Baekhyun.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau memukulku! Sakit tahu! Kau ini katanya tidak bisa melihat, tapi saat memukulku kau selalu tepat sasaran. Aish, sakitnya!"

"Siapa dulu, Byun Baekhyun! Hanya Byun Baekhyun yang bisa mengalahkan Park Chanyeol. Hahaha…." Baekhyun kini sudah terbahak-bahak, tangisan karena rasa takutnya menghilang dengan cepat saat ia sudah berada di dekat pemuda jangkung ini.

"Park Chanyeol, ingat kata-kataku. Jangan menyakiti teman-temanku! Arachi?" Baekhyun mulai melemparkan ancamannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Cih, kau ini tak akan bisa besar kalau tak makan daging, Baekkie. Pantas saja kau terperangkap dalam tubuh kecilmu itu, karena makananmu cuma buah dan daun seperti monyet." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai sebuah apel terbang mengenai dahinya yang cukup lebar itu.

"YAK, BYUN BAEKHYUN! APPO!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengusap dahinya yang merah terkena lemparan ajaib itu.

Sementara si pelempar asyik menikmati buah yang dibawakan untuknya dengan lahap.

"Yeollie…." Suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan.

"Wae?" jawab Chanyeol asal-asalan karena ia sedang sibuk memadamkan perapian. Matahari sudah naik, walaupun asap tebal masih terlihat menutupi area yang terlihat penuh puing-puing bangunan itu.

"Kapan kita bisa keluar dari sini? Aku merindukan teman kita yang lainnya. Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" Lirih Baekhyun. Suaranya kali ini penuh dengan rasa kesepian.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dan memainkan ranting di tangannya. Matanya yang kosong itu menatap ke arah depan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang lebar pada tangan Baaekhyun yang kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu Baekkie. Saat ini, tempat inilah yang aman untuk kita, lebih tepatnya untukmu Baekkie. Percayalah teman-teman kita yang lain baik-baik saja di luar sana. Mereka akan segera menemukan kita. Dan kita akan segera bertemu dengan mereka secepatnya." Kata-kata Chanyeol mulai lirih, terdengar bahwa ia sendiri ragu atas perkataan yang diucapkannya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa 'mereka' terus mencariku? Ada apa denganku? Aku cuma seorang pemuda yang buta. Tapi kenapa 'mereka' menginginkanku? Kenapa 'mereka' tega menyakiti teman-teman kita? Bahkan memisahkan kita dengan mereka? Yeollie, aku takut. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" tangis Baekhyun mulai pecah dan Chanyeol sangat membenci saat air mata yang berharga itu jatuh menyusuri pipi pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu.

"Uljima Baekkie. Jangan menangis. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu diambil 'mereka'. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu disakiti 'mereka'. Tak akan kubiarkan kekuatanmu dimanfaatkan Baekkie. Aku berjanji akan segera menemukan teman-teman kita. Yaksok!" Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil sahabat dan orang yang ia cintai itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Uljima Baekkie. Berhentilah menangis. Airmatamu terlalu berharga Baekkie." Chanyeol mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kekuatan apa? Aku tak pernah meminta kekuatan ini Yeollie. Aku benci dengan kekuatan ini. Orang selalu mengatakan kekuatanku adalah kekuatan cahaya yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekuatan terbesar di antara kita berduabelas. Apa itu? Omong kosong! Aku tak percaya. Kekuatan ini adalah kutukan! Kekuatan mengerikan ini yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Untuk apa mempunyai kekuatan cahaya kalau aku saja terjebak dalam kegelapan. Apa gunanya cahaya kalau aku buta, tak bisa melihat! Bahkan aku tidak mampu menolong teman-temanku. Aku bahkan tak mampu menggunakan kekuatan ini, Yeollie. Hiks hiks hiks!"

Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya sambil membelai rambut sahabatnya itu. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat kondisi orang yang dicintainya itu seperti ini. Ia juga ingin menangis, kenapa cobaan berat ini harus ia alami, ah tidak, Bakkie mengalami hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Bebannya sebagai penguasa kekuatan cahaya malah menyiksanya. Kehilangan penglihatannya sejak lahir, kehilangan keluarganya, bahkan teman-temannya. Yang Baekhyun punya saat ini hanya Chanyeol, ya hanya Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masin, yang terdengar di antara mereka hanyalah angin dingin yang berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di tanah.

"Yeollie…." Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang, ia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Hem…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah teman-teman kita bisa kembali seperti itu? Bisakah Tao dan kawan-kawan tidak berbuat jahat lagi? Bisakah kita menyelamatkan mereka? Apa kita berdua belas bisa bersatu seperti dulu?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Seandainya ia tahu, seandainya ia bisa menjawabnya. Ia bisa saja membohongi Baekhyun dengan menjawabnya 'bisa', tapi mulutnya kelu, ia tak berani memberi harapan palsu yang ia tidak tahu bisa terjadi atau tidak.

"Yeollie…" Baekhyun masih menunggu jawaban. Ia menanti jawaban Chanyeol, berharap jawaban itu bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang makin hari makin kalut itu.

"Aku tak tahu, Baek. Aku tak tahu…." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol. Tangannya memegang erat baju bagian belakang Chanyeol. Ia begitu … ah bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Ia sendiri tak tahu. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Chanyeol merasakan itu.

"Tapi, kita akan harus melakukan dan mencoba apapun untuk membuat mereka kembali pada kita. Kita akan bersama lagi Baek, kita akan kembali berdua belas, di sisi yang sama. Kita tidak pernah tahu masa depan Baek, yang perlu kita lakukan saat ini adalah berusaha dan tidak menyerah atas mereka. Apa kau setuju denganku Baek?" Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum, meskipun yang tampak hanya senyum getir. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Perasaannya mulai tenang. Digenggamnya tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu, lalu ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Yeol…."

"Hum?"

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau selalu bersamaku."

"Uh, aku yang berterimakasih karena kau juga selalu bersamaku."

Chanyeol mulai bersenandung, melantunkan lagu malam mengantarkan Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

_Once, as my heart remembers,_

_All the stars were Fallen Embers._

_Once, when night seemed forever,_

_I was with you._

_Once, in the care of morning,_

_In the air was all belonging._

_Once, when that day was dawning,_

_I was with you._

_How far we are from morning._

_How far we are._

_And the stars shining through the darkness,_

_Falling in the air._

_Once, as the night was leaving,_

_Into us our dreams were weaving._

_Once, all dreams were worth keeping._

_I was with you._

_Once, when our hearts were singing,_

_I was with... You._

(Enya-Fallen Embers)

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil dan membaringkannya dalam tenda yang selama ini mereka tempati. Setelah ia menyelimutinya, ia mencium dahi Baekhyun.

"Selamat tidur Baekkie. Aku mencintaimu."

-To be continued-

Is it okay to continue this story? I don't know what to do anymore. Please give your review if you want to know how the story goes along. I'll try my best to keep writing. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**-COME BACK TO ME-**

**Chapter 2**

Running Away from Fate

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pemuda bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat melamun menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu masih tak bergeming, ia seakan terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kris Hyung!" Kyungsoo memegang bahu pemuda tinggi yang tampan itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Ah, itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Kris.

"Apa?" jawaban yang sangat dingin sesuai dengan karakteristiknya.

Kyungsoo mengambil kursi lalu menggesernya dekat kursi Kris. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap keluar.

"Apa kau memikirkan mereka? Ah, lebih tepatnya, apa kau memikirkan 'dia'? Apa kau menyesal membiarkan 'dia' pergi dengannya?"

Kris hanya terdiam, menutup matanya sejenak.

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo masih menanti jawaban.

Kris membuka matanya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah lilin yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Lilin yang menyala cukup terang, ya cahayanya cukup menerangi rumah tua itu.

"Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo ya. Aku tak tahu. Jangan paksa aku menjawabnya." Mata Kris masih terfokus pada cahaya lilin yang bergerak-gerak karena angin yang bertiup di luar.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja Hyung. Kita akan segera menemukan mereka."

"Aku berharap itu terjadi Kyungsoo ya. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Kau tahu dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya."

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Dua orang di ruangan itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, berdiam diri. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa dan terburu-buru.

"Hyung!" teriak pemuda yang baru masuk itu dengan nafas memburu.

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan Kris. Kris menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan malas. Sementara Kyungsoo menghampiri pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

"Chen Hyung. Ada apa? Kenapa kau terengah-engah seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo membantu Chen berdiri tegak lalu memapahnya ke salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Chen itu masih terengah-engah, masih belum mampu mengembalikan nafasnya dengan irama normal. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Diambilnya sebuah gelas, kemudian dituangkannya air dari sebuah teko tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri Chen.

"Chen Hyung. Minumlah dulu."

Chen mengangguk. Dengan cepat, air dalam gelas itu sudah berpindah menyusuri kerongkongannya, menghilangkan dahaganya, dan membantunya menemukan irama normal pernafasannya. Kris masih menatapnya dingin.

"Hyung, ini gawat. Sehun menghilang!"

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya. Menghilang?

"Chen Hyung, jangan bercanda! Bagaimana Sehun bisa menghilang?"

"Lay Hyung tadi berniat memasuki kamar Sehun untuk mengantar makanan. Tapi saat ia masuk, Sehun tak berada di kamarnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti mencari Luhan Hyung. Sudah beberapa hari ini, ia bersikeras menemui mereka. Ia bersikeras berbicara baik-baik dengan mereka, lalu mengajak mereka kembali. Kris Hyung, ottokaji?" Mata Chen mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosinya yang memenuhinya. Ia begitu kesal dan marah. Kenapa? Kenapa ini masih berlanjut? Apa ia akan kehilangan satu orang lagi? Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini lebih jauh lagi.

Kris berdiri, lalu menatap Chen dan Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Panggil yang tersisa. Kita harus menghentikan ini sebelum terlambat! Aish…. Sial! Argh…."

Kris meninggalkan Chen dan Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan Kris. Seorang Kris yang biasanya dingin dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dinginnya, kini tampak begitu mengerikan dengan emosi meluap-luap yang tertahan. Ya emosi yang bercampur aduk. Inilah kali kedua, mereka melihat Kris bertindak seperti ini, ya, semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang mengawali semua kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki kamarnya, lalu mengambil jubah putih yang selama ini menyelimuti tubuhnya semenjak menjadi penguasa kekuatan naga. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan amarah yang semakin bertumpuk. Matanya mulai merah, menahan kumpulan airmata yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Tao, Kai, Xiumin, Luhan. Dan sekarang apa aku harus kehilangan Sehun? Kenapa ini semua terjadi! Argghhh!"

Kris memukulkan tangannya ke tembok kayu, meninggalkan bekas serpihan-serpihan kayu dan darah dari punggung tangannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan kepalannya, lalu berjalan gontai menuju meja dan kursi di tengah ruangannya. Ia duduk, menatap penuh arti lilin yang menyala di atas meja itu. Ia menyerah, air matanya perlahan menuruni wajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran itu, terus menerus mengalir. Airmata Kris yang selama ini bisa ditahan kali ini benar-benar pecah.

"Kenapa aku membiarkanmu pergi, huh! Kau harusnya tetap berada di sisiku. Aku harusnya tak pernah membiarkanmu pergi bersamanya! Harusnya ini tak pernah terjadi!"

Kris meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya, menangis tanpa henti. Ya seorang Kris yang dingin kini menangis.

.

-**Flashback On**-

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya di taman yang cukup besar yang terletak di ujung timur desanya. Terlihat ia mencari seseorang. Matanya masih sibuk mencari-cari sampai akhirnya matanya terfokus pada sebuah sosok yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar di paling ujung taman itu. Dengan langkah lebar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang asyik bermain dengan sesuatu -entah apa itu- yang tidak jelas di pandangan Kris.

Kris mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil, lalu melemparkan pada pemuda yang sedang duduk itu. Pletak. Tepat sasaran, mengenai dahi pemuda di bawah pohon.

"Aish, appo! Yak, siapa yang berani melemparku!" umpatnya sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang terlihat memerah itu. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, matanya terpaku pada sosok tinggi menjulang, berwajah tampan bagai sosok pangeran dalam dongeng, apalagi diterpa sinar matahari, yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

'Cih, si pangeran itu sedang pamer kalau ia tampan.' Chanyeol berkata dalam hati. Dilihatnya Kris mengubah posisi tangan yang tadinya dilipat di depan dadanya, saat ini dimasukkan di kedua belah kantung celananya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kesibukannya yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. Ia mematikan lilin menyala yang dipegangnya, lalu memasukkannya dalam kantong celananya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena debu, lalu menatap Kris yang sudah tepat ada di depannya.

"Apa?"

Kris hanya menatapnya tajam. Aish, Chanyeol sudah bersiap kabur, kalau-kalau pemuda yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun itu siap menjitak kepalanya. Memang sudah kebiasaan Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol, entah apapun alasannya. Kris semakin mendekati Chanyeol, sementara yang didekati semakin memundurkan badannya, sampai ia tak sadar pungguhgnya sudah menempel pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Sial, sudah tidak ada jalan lari lagi. Ia sudah siap menerima jitakan dari Kris, tapi setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang terjadi. Dibukanya matanya, lalu ditatapnya Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti itu sedang mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepalanya.

'Aish, dia akan menjitakku, dia akan menjitakku.' Guman Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tapi, tangan itu malah menyentuh dahinya yang terlihat merah karena bekas lemparan kerikil dari Kris.

"Sakit?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam karena sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan dan pertanyaan bodoh macam itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia tersadar, Tangannya menepis tangan Kris yang dari tadi memegang dahinya yang merah, seakan sedang menghargai hasil karyanya sendiri yang sedang dipamerkan.

"Yak, jelas sakit! Kenapa sih kau kemari?"

Chanyeol kembali mengelus dahinya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kris.

Pletak…. Kali ini tangan Kris sudah bertengger di kepala Chanyeol.

"Aish, appo! Bisakah kau tidak menjitak kepalaku, Kris! Aku bisa bodoh tahu!" Kembali Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Kau memang bodoh, Park Dobi! Aku sudah bilang, kau harus ikut berkumpul bersama yang lain. Kita akan menyempurnakan latihan kita. Kenapa kau tidak datang, hah! Malah berada di sini. Dan tunggu, apa yang kau mainkan tadi?" tangan Kris segera menyusup tanpa izin ke kantong celana Chanyeol, di mana tadi Kris sempat melihat sesuatu dimasukkan Park Dobi dengan cepat saat menyadari kedatangannya.

"Yak! Hentikan Naga! Kau menggelitiku!" Chanyeol tertawa geli, sambil terus berusaha menghentikan Kris.

Kris segera mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Sebuah lilin?

Melihat Kris sudah mengambil benda yang susah payah ia sembunyikan, Chanyeol segera merebutnya lagi.

"Aish, ini milikku! Jangan sentuh!"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau masih bermain-main dengan lilin? Hah! Lebih baik kau berlatih bersama yang lain, Park Dobi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Park Dobi, Hyung!" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar meninggi. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya lagi, bersandar pada pohon yang sedari menjadi tempat bermainnya.

"Lebih baik kau cari yang lain. Aku tidak mau berlatih bersama kalian. Tak ada gunanya aku bersama kalian."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu bagian dari kami. 12 orang yang memiliki elemen kekuatan! Kita harus bersatu mengalahkan para biadab itu, Yeol!"

"Hyung, aku tak berguna! Kau lihat, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku dengan benar, seberapa keras aku mencoba, hasilnya sama. Yang bisa kukeluarkan hanya bola api kecil yang bahkan tak bisa membakar batang pohon kering dengan sempurna. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tetap bermain dengan lilin ini, menyalakannya dan mematikannya terus menerus Hyung! Jadi hentikan semua ini! Kau bisa cari yang lain!"

Kris bosan dengan alasan itu, dengan nada tinggi ia berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mengeluh Park Chanyeol. Jangan seperti anak kecil! Kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu kelak Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah menguasai teknik bertarung, bahkan menggunakan pedang kembarmu dengan sangat ahli. Kau Cuma perlu sedikit berusaha lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan apimu! Sedikit lagi, kau akan bisa menguasainya, mengeluarkan Phoenixmu!"

"Berhenti mengguruiku Hyung! Aku menyerah! Aku tak mau lagi!"

Plak….

Pipi kanan Chanyeol memerah, matanya kini nanar menahan tangis. Tangan Kris gemetar, tak disangka tangannya tadi bergerak tanpa sadar, meninggalkan bekas memerah dan sedikit darah di pipi Chanyeol.

"Cha.. Chanyeol… maa… maaf… ak.. aku… tak.. sengaja… sung… sungguh…."

Chanyeol masih berdiam, memegang pipinya dengan tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri, berniat meninggalkan Kris. Tapi ia nyatanya tertahan. Kris memegang ujung bajunya. Chanyeol tak menoleh.

"Hyung, lepaskan!" Kali ini nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin.

"Yeol… maaf!"

Chanyeol berusaha melepas ujung bajunya itu dari genggaman Kris, tapi tanpa mencoba melihat Kris.

"Hyung, lepas! Jebal! Aku tak mau lagi Hyung! Kau tak tahu, betapa sakitnya tubuhku saat kekuatanku sendiri melawanku. Kekuatanku… aku… tubuhku…."

Kris mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan erat, sementara tangannya yang lain semakin kuat menggenggam ujung baju Chanyeol. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap ujung akar yang menonjol di tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Yeol, kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya demi kami, maukah kau melakukannya demi Baekhyun?"

Bibir Kris gemetar mengucapkan pernyataan itu. Ia sendiri tak menyangka mulutnya bisa berkhianat, mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya sejak dulu.

Chanyeol menghentikan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari Kris setelah mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya itu disebut.

"Baekkie tak ada hubungannya dengan ini Hyung. Ia bahkan juga tidak bisa menggunakannya sama sekali. Ia bahkan lebih parah dariku Hyung. Jadi berhenti memaksa kami turut serta dalam perang tanpa akhir ini. Jeongmal yo Hyung, berhenti! Ini menyakiti kami!"

Kris melepaskan jemarinya yang menggenggam ujung baju Chanyeol. Ya, ia melepaskannya, hatinya begitu sakit saat Chanyeol merespon apapun yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun seperti ini. Berlebihan, menurut Kris.

Menyadari tangan Kris sudah melepaskannya, Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Kris. Tapi ia terhenti mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris selanjutnya.

"Park Chanyeol, 'mereka' menginginkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lah incaran utama mereka selama ini. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu kan?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kris yang masih tertunduk. Tampak emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Hentikan! Jangan gunakan alasan tak masuk akal ini untuk menarikku kembali Hyung! Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tak mau melakukan ini lagi!"

"Berhenti berpura-pura Chanyeol! Kau tahu, sebagai penguasa cahaya, Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan terbesar di antara kita. Ialah kunci yang bisa mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk jahanam itu. Mereka mengincar Baekhyun, Yeol! Mereka berusaha mengendalikannya dan memanfaatkan kekuatannya. Tanpa Baekhyun, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan! Begitu Baekhyun jatuh ke tangan mereka, kegelapan ini sudah tak bisa dikalahkan lagi! Ingat itu Yeol!"

"Baekkie tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya Hyung, bahkan ia saja tidak bisa melihat! Bagaimana mungkin kekuatannya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka! Jangan bercanda denganku!"

"Mereka kejam Yeol! Mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk memaksa Baekhyun mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Begitu mereka menguasai Baekhyun, mereka bisa bertindak sesuka mereka. Mereka akan ada di atas angin, karena sang cahaya, kunci utama yang bisa mengalahkan kegelapan ada di tangan mereka. Apa kau ingin membiarkan mereka mengambil Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Jelas tidak Hyung. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membiarkan mengambilnya. Aku akan melindungi Baekkieku!"

Baekkieku? Hati Kris begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Begitu berartikah sosok Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol? Kris mungkin masih terjebak di pikirannya, kalau suara Chanyeol tidak menyadarkannya kembali.

"Tapi, aku akan melindungi Baekkie dengan caraku sendiri Hyung."

"Yeol! Kau tak bisa seperti itu! Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi Baekhyun? Kau bahkan tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan baik!"

"Aku akan membawanya pergi Hyung."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Jika Baekhyun pergi dari sini, kalian akan aman. Aku akan membawanya jauh, hingga mereka tak menemukan kami. Dan tanpa Baekhyun di sini, mereka tak akan berusaha menyerang kalian. Itu cara yang bagus kan?"

"Jangan berpikiran sempit Yeol. Tak semudah itu. Kau pikir itu jalan keluar yang terbaik? Itu tindakan paling bodoh, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Kau tak hanya membahayakan diri kalian, tapi kau juga akan membahayakan kami. Apa kau pikir mereka akan melepaskan kami saat menyadari bahwa incaran utama mereka tak bisa mereka temukan di sini? Tak semudah itu!"

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukulkannya pada pohon di depannya.

"AKU TAK TAHU!"

Mereka masih berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang membuka mulutnya lagi, bahkan posisi mereka tak berubah. Mereka seperti patung tanpa nyawa, hanya nafas yang membuat dada mereka bergerak naik turun yang menandakan mereka makhluk yang masih hidup.

**-Flashback off-**

.

Tok.. Tok..Tok…

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari kamar Kris.

"Kris Hyung, kau di dalam?"

Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kris yang sedang menangis dan mengingat peristiwa yang pernah terjadi. Masa lalu yang menyisakan rasa sakit di hatinya sampai sekarang. Kris mengangkat kepalanya, menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar, lalu bangkit berdiri. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, ia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya dari kawan-kawannya, apalagi jika ia menangis. Ia tak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan yang lain. Kris bahkan nyaris tak pernah menangis. Nyaris, kecuali untuk beberapa hal, seperti 'dia'.

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya, melihatnya –melihat matanya- dengan sedikit terkejut. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ruangan tengah.

"Mereka sudah siap. Kapan saja kita berangkat, kita siap Hyung."

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Kris menuju ruang tengah diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga memilih diam. Saat Kris memasuki ruangan temaram itu, Chen, Suho dan Lay yang tadinya sedang berbincang, berdiri menyambut pemimpin mereka itu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Kris. Nada suaranya benar-benar tegas. Kris sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Chen menanggapi perintah itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa kita akan menyusul Sehun sebelum terlambat?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Kris katakana pada mereka.

"Kita akan menjemput Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Ayo, berangkat!"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tengah. Sementara keempat orang yang tadi bersamanya tadi hanya terpaku mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Heoh! Apa yang Kris Hyung katakan tadi?" Chen mengorek-orek telinganya, memastikan dirinya salah dengar.

"Menjemput Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" tanya Suho lirih, seakan dia hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lay hanya memutar matanya. Sementara Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kris yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti saja Kris Hyung. Ia pasti punya alasan kenapa kita harus menjemput Chanyeol dan Baekhyun daripada menyusul Sehun."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Kris dengan setengah berlari. Lay mengendikkan bahunya lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sementara Chen dan Suho hanya saling berpandangan, lalu tanpa bicara menyusul ketiga temannya itu.

-To be continued-

.

Well, that's chapter 2. I hope it's not disappointing. Well, although there's just one review, but I'm really happy there are some people who want to read this absurd story. I should post this chapter asap before I lost the feeling while keep hoping more readers read this story. Sorry for bad grammatical of Indonesian for the story I used. I'm Indonesian native, but I'm not really good using my own language. Disappointing right? I do think so about myself. Ah, I remember something, in chapter one, I did a little mistake, but I hope it didn't bother you, just a little, sorry about that. Once again, sorry for this absurd story and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well, as usual, let me say thanks from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing this story in which the plot keeps being weirder. I know that I'm not very good in writing, I'm just amateur, but I'll try to give my best. If there are some mistakes from two chapters before, please forgive and/or inform and help me to fix those. Once again, thank you very much.

**Warning for this chapter: Chapter 3 will be**** really long**. It may make you bored reading this chapter, but I should write it into one chapter because I'm afraid if I split this chapter into two, the feel will be different. The other reason is that I have to finish the flashback before I can continue the story. If I decide to write the flashback into some chapters, the main plot has to wait longer in order to be able to be continued (And I'm afraid that I may forget how the main story will go on). So this chapter is** full of flashback**. This chapter will be **full of violence and bloody scenes**, and our Chanyeol will be my main victim here. Huhuhu (/.\). Please let me alive, readers! Don't punish me for making Chanyeol suffering, okay? I love you…

**-SANGAT DIANJURKAN BAGI READERS YANG TIDAK SUKA MEMBACA CHAPTER PANJANG YANG ABSURD, TAK MASUK DIAKAL DAN MEMBOSANKAN, UNTUK SEGERA MENINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI ATAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBACA CERITA INI-**

* * *

**-COME BACK TO ME-**

Chapter 3

The Flashback

* * *

Hujan baru saja berhenti setelah sepanjang malam membasahi padang sunyi itu dengan derasnya, dan kini menyisakan genangan-genangan air dan tanah yang becek. Sesekali, sisa air hujan masih menetes dari sela-sela pepohonan yang rimbun, jatuh di atas tanah yang sebagian masih tergenang air. Cuaca dini hari yang sangat dingin ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuat orang normal akan memilih meringkuk di bawah selimut di rumah atau menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia terjatuh, sambil membawa sebuah wadah yang penuh dengan air. Ia membiarkan tubuh dan bajunya penuh dengan lumpur dan basah kuyub. Belum lagi luka lecet di seluruh tubuhnya akibat terjatuh berulangkali. Ya, ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri sengsara, yang penting air dalam wadah yang ia bawa tidak tumpah. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah cukup hafal dengan daerah itu, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat. Chanyeol selama ini selalu menemaninya mengitari area itu, memberitahunya setiap sudut padang itu, sehingga ia cukup yakin tak akan tersesat apabila ia harus berjalan sendiri. Tapi, rasa panik dan takutnya saat ini mempengaruhi akal sehatnya. Ia tak bisa menggunakan pikirannya dengan tenang, sehingga membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan area yang biasa ia lalui itu. Akibat yang harus ditanggungnya adalah jatuh berulang kali atau menabrak sesuatu. Pendengaran dan penciumannya yang selama ini sangat kuat karena indera penglihatannya hilang, kali sama sekali tidak membantu. Saat ini, pikiran Baekhyun hanya penuh dengan Chanyeol. Ya, hanya Chanyeol!

.

**-Flashback on-**

Malam itu, Baekhyun tak mendapati sahabatnya itu mengganggunya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Chanyeol hanya bilang ingin istirahat sebentar dan melarang untuk membangunkannya dengan alasan ia sangat lelah. Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya karena tahu Chanyeol pasti terlalu lelah karena terus menjaga dan menyediakan kebutuhannya selama ini. Tapi kali ini, entah sudah beberapa jam ia menunggu, termasuk menunggu jatah makan malam yang sudah Chanyeol janjikan, tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung muncul. Baekhyun menduga ada yang tak beres. Perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri lalu dengan meraba-raba, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tenda. Ia membuka penutup tenda, lalu dengan lirih ia membuka mulutnya.

"Yeollie, kau di sana? Kau masih tidur? Yak, bangun tukang tidur! Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan aku kelaparan?"

Tak ada respon. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Ia merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol di depannya, tapi kenapa pemuda jangkung itu tak merespon? Baekhyun berjongkok, berusaha menemukan tubuh sahabatnya itu. Hanya butuh beberapa detik, dan ia sudah menemukan kepala Chanyeol.

**Pletak!**

Ia memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Tapi kembali tak ada jawaban. Ayolah, apa Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar jadi tukang tidur? Atau ia sedang mengerjai Baekhyun? Oh tunggu… Telinga Baekhyun mendengar deru nafas yang sedikit tidak normal, ah bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit tersengal-sengal walaupun terdengar sangat lirih.

"Yeol, kau tak apa-apa? Yak, jawab aku, bodoh! Jangan membuatku khawatir!"

Tangan mungil Baekhyun mencoba menemukan wajah Chanyeol. Ia meraba-raba dan merasakan wajah sahabatnya itu panas dan basah karena keringat. Ia mencoba menyentuh kening pemuda jangkung itu, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Chanyeol dan ia mendapati hal yang sama. Panas dan basah karena keringat, sahabatnya itu demam tinggi! Baekhyun panik menyadari keadaan Chanyeol, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia baru memutuskan keluar tenda saat hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur padang itu. Hujan deras yang disertai petir dan guntur yang menggelegar. Baekhyun kembali menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam tenda. Ia takut, tapi Chanyeol butuh dirinya. Baekhyun mengambil baju atau kain yang ada dalam tenda itu lalu menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan itu. Ia lalu menarik tubuh pemuda yang jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya itu ke pangkuannya, kemudian memeluknya berharap keadaan sahabatnya itu segera membaik.

**-Flashback off-**

.

Setelah berjuang keras, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menginjakkan kakinya ke area tempat ia dan Chanyeol tinggal selama ini. Dengan segera ia masuk ke tenda, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol dan meletakkan wadah berisi air bersih itu di sebelahnya. Ia baru saja meraba-raba mencari kain, saat secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengigau dengan suara penuh rasa takut.

"Hentikan… Jangan lakukan itu pada Baekkie! Tidak… Jangan bawa pergi Baekkieku! Hentikan! Kubilang hentikan! Argggh… Hyung… Kris Hyung! Baekkie… Baekkieku! Tolong dia… Tolong… Aku… Aku gagal… Kris Hyung… Hyung…"

Suara Chanyeol semakin melemah, dan akhirnya igauan itu menghilang. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas lemah yang mulai teratur. Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung mendengar igauan Chanyeol. Apa dia mimpi buruk? Apa yang dimimpikannya? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Baekhyun sedikit tersipu Chanyeol menyebutnya 'Baekkieku' walau itu mungkin cuma mimpi. Ia juga senang karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, kenapa Chanyeol juga menyebut nama Kris Hyung? Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ada rasa tidak suka saat Chanyeol menyebut nama selain namanya. Oh, ayolah Byun Baekhyun, bukan waktunya merasa cemburu, apalagi dengan seorang Kris yang notabene sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Ditambah lagi itu hanya igauan orang sakit. Ckck, apa yang bisa ia harapkan? kata Baekhyun dalam hati kecilnya.

Baekhyun sudah berhasil menemukan sepotong kain. Ia lalu mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam tempat air, memerasnya kemudian meletakkannya di kening Chanyeol, berharap dengan itu bisa menurunkan panasnya. Hal itu berulang kali ia lakukan sambil sesekali menggunakan kain itu untuk membasuh tubuh dan wajah Chanyeol, membersihkannya dari keringat. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun ikut tertidur.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Kepalanya sungguh sakit, tapi ia merasa badannya sudah lebih baik. Sesekali ia mengerjabkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan ingatan atas mimpi buruknya semalam. Tapi kepalanya malah semakin pening karena ia memaksakannya. Chanyeol merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya yang besar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang tidur dalam kondisi terduduk.

'Baekkie sungguh manis terutama saat ia tertidur.' Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri, tapi tubuhnya tak mau diajak kompromi. Ia kemudian menarik pelan tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya, membuatnya tertidur di sampingnya, pelan-pelan tanpa membangunkannya. Baekhyun sempat merasa terganggu, tapi tetap saja ia masih tertidur. Chanyeol memeluknya dan entah bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun reflek memeluknya balik tanpa sadar. Pemuda jangkung itu mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium kening pemuda mungil itu. Ia menutup matanya, saat tiba-tiba peristiwa di masa lalu muncul dalam pikirannya.

.

**-Flashback on-**

Kris dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri setelah perdebatan mereka yang cukup sengit sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba….

**Booom**... **Aaaahhhhh**... **Ahhhhhhhh**... **Boooom**... **Ctaaar**…. **Bruaaak**… **Aaahhhh**….

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan keras dari ujung barat desa, diikuti suara teriakan dan jeritan manusia yang bersahut-sahutan. Jeritan dan teriakan penuh ketakutan. Dua pasang mata yang tadi terdiam dan terlihat tanpa fokus, kini bersamaan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara-suara keras.

"Desa diserang! Chanyeol! Ayo!" teriak Kris sambil berlari menuju arah barat desa. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki Kris, untung kakinya sama-sama panjang, jadi ia tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk mengejar Kris yang sudah berlari duluan.

Baru mereka sampai di gerbang penghubung taman dan desa, langkah Chanyeol dan Kris terhenti. Para penduduk desa berlarian panik, mencari tempat aman. Orang dewasa menggandeng, bahkan menggendong anak-anak mereka yang terus menangis ketakutan. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan miris.

Kris mengeluarkan broadswordnya yang berukirkan naga di kedua sisinya, memegangnya dengan erat. Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pemimpin dari kedua belas yang terpilih itu. Ia mengambil twin swords nya yang berukirkan phoenix yang berwarna merah keemasan.

Kepulan asap hitam dan api yang berkobar-kobar mulai terlihat di ujung desa. Kris dan Chanyeol baru saja berniat berlari ke sumber kerusuhan, saat seorang pemuda tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Kai, si pengendali teleportasi.

"Hyung, akhirnya aku menemukan kalian! Mereka… Mereka menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba. Kuil sudah mereka hancurkan. Banyak bangunan mereka bakar. Penduduk panik dan berlarian. Banyak korban yang jatuh, Hyung! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Hyung?"

Chanyeol terlihat begitu panik, sementara Kris berusaha menanggapinya dengan tenang. Kepala dingin, itulah yang harus seorang pemimpin miliki, supaya tidak gegabah mengambil tindakan.

"Lalu yang lain?"

Kai menambahkan dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah-engah dan peluh bercucuran.

"Mereka membawa sebagian besar panglimanya. Yang lain mencoba menahannya, tapi mereka terlalu kuat. Mereka bahkan membawa salah satu panglimanya yang berbahaya, seorang Mind controller."

"Mind Controller? Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempunyai Mind Controller?" suara Chanyeol terdengar gemetar. Kris memegang bahu Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dia mengendalikan sebagian penduduk untuk melawan kita. Tentu saja kita kewalahan Hyung. Kita berusaha melawan tanpa melukai mereka, tapi sia-sia. Kami terpaksa melukai beberapa dari mereka, tapi akhirnya kami membuat mereka kehilangan kesadarannya. Cara itu cukup ampuh untuk tidak melukai para penduduk. Tapi Mind Controller itu semakin kuat, bahkan dia mulai mencoba mengendalikan kami satu per satu. Semua semakin lelah Hyung, aku takut ada yang jatuh dalam kendalinya."

Kris mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ini sudah diluar batas kemampuannya. Seorang mind controller ada di sana. Kondisi ini sangat berbahaya, apalagi ada kemungkinan kawan-kawannya dikendalikan. Ini yang dia takutkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekkie?" suara bass Chanyeol menyadarkan Kris.

"Kami berusaha menyembunyikannya sambil melindungi Baekhyun Hyung. Tapi kami sendiri semakin kewalahan menghadapi musuh. Kami tak tahu apa dia masih bersembunyi."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan Baekkie, heoh! Cih, kalian ini!" Chanyeol segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Sementara Kris masih bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kai berteriak.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya untuk kesekian kali. Lalu mulai mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah tak tampak.

"Kejar Chanyeol! Aku akan membantu yang lain!"

Kris meninggalkan Kai yang akhirnya berteleportasi untuk mengikuti namja jangkung berkekuatan api itu.

* * *

.

"Baekkie! Baekkie! Jawab aku jika kau mendengarku!" Chanyeol terus berteriak. Suaranya harus bersaing dengan suara teriakan penduduk yang panik yang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Tapi untungnya, sekarang sudah mulai berkurang. Sebagian penduduk sudah berhasil bersembunyi atau melarikan diri.

Chanyeol terus berlari melawan arus penduduk yang ingin menyelamatkan diri keluar desa, sambil terus berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Baekkie! Kau di mana? Jawab aku!"

Chanyeol mulai panik, sementara suasana desa semakin sepi. Hanya terdengar suara pedang bertabrakan dan perkelahian di mana-mana. Mayat-mayat mulai bergelimpangan, entah mayat penduduk, atau mayat-mayat manusia berpakaian serba hitam. Ada juga mayat makhluk-makhluk berbentuk aneh dan menyerupai monster.

Chanyeol masih berusaha melawan sekelompok orang berbaju hitam dan makhluk aneh dengan pedang kembarnya. Ia sedikit kewalahan, apalagi pikirannya sedang terfokus pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak ditemukannya. Tenaga Chanyeol mulai terkuras, sementara musuhnya terus bertambah. Tubuh Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan luka. Darah mulai mengalir dari beberapa lukanya yang cukup dalam. Lukanya itu membuat gerakan tidak segesit tadi. Musuh-musuhnya mulai mudah menyerang dan melukainya.

'Sial! Kenapa mereka semakin banyak! Baekkie, kau di mana!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Chanyeol bergerak mundur, menjauhi musuh-musuhnya yang merasa di atas angin karena cuma melawan satu orang.

"Cih, sialan! Kurasa aku harus mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Tapi apa aku bisa?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan saatnya ragu. Aku bisa mati sebelum menemukan Baekkie kalau aku tidak mencobanya."

Chanyeol memfokuskan pikirannya. Tangannya mulai diselubungi api merah menyala. Musuhnya menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari lawan mereka yang ternyata salah satu pemilik kekuatan. Melihat musuhnya sedikit tercengang, Chanyeol membuat bola api yang cukup besar, lalu melemparkannya pada musuhnya di barisan paling depan. Chanyeol berharap api itu bisa membakar mereka, tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya, bola api itu sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengenai musuhnya. Musuhnya terkejut mengalami kejadian ini. Mereka awalnya berpikir Chanyeol adalah pengendali yang perlu diwaspadai, ternyata, hanya pengendali yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, melecehkan Chanyeol yang semakin terpojok.

'Sial. Ini bukan saatnya aku gagal.'

Chanyeol mencoba lagi, tetapi lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kegagalan.

'Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum menemukan Baekkie. Aku harus bisa!'

Kembali Chanyeol memfokuskan pikirannya. Kali ini, api di tangannya menjalar menyelubungi pedangnya. Api yang awalnya berwarna merah kekuningan berubah menjadi merah kebiru-biruan. Bukan hanya menyelubungi tangan dan pedangnya saja, tapi mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya perlahan lahan. Kobaran apinya semakin membesar, membuat musuh-musuhnya kembali was-was. Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan apinya, tapi tubuhnya, ah ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit, jantungnya berdetak cepat, seluruh anggota badannya nyeri, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan terus menyakitinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya panas terbakar. Ayolah, dia pengendali api, harusnya api menjadi teman dan kekuatannya, tapi kenapa ia malah merasakan rasa sakit saat ia menggunakan apinya?

Chanyeol meringis menahan sakit, tapi dia tetap bertahan demi Baekkie. Chanyeol menebaskan twin swordsnya di udara, lalu terbentuklah tebasan berselubung api yang saling bersilang, langsung menyerang musuhnya.

**Blar….**

Barisan pertama musuh hancur menjadi abu. Sementara sebagian barisan kedua panik, berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar tubuh mereka. Tapi musuh di bagian ketiga dan belakangnya tidak terluka sama sekali. Mereka menyeruak maju melewati kawan mereka yang terluka, lalu maju menyerang Chanyeol yang mulai limbung setelah mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tampak apinya mulai menghilang, meninggalkan bekas luka-luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kesempatan!

'Ck, tubuhku…. Siapapun tolong aku! Aku belum mau mati! Baekkie!'

Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, ia menutup matanya, memasrahkan diri apapun yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba, **Swooosh…** ia merasakan angin kencang menerpanya. Chanyeol membuka matanya, mencoba focus sambil menahan rasa sakit. Dilihatnya musuhnya sudah terlempar jauh dari hadapannya karena angin besar tadi.

"PARK DOBI! Jangan berani kau mati, anak bodoh!" sosok tinggi dengan broadsword berlambangkan naga muncul di depannya, menghancurkan musuh-musuh di depannya. Lalu dilihatnya juga, Sehun, dengan dagger anginnya menebas para makhluk itu tanpa sisa. Seorang pemuda manis muncul di samping Chanyeol dengan posisi duduk menahan Chanyeol agar tidak tumbang. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda cantik berdimple di sampingya.

"Lay Hyung…."

Park Chanyeol mulai tumbang. Lay, the healer, segera menyembuhkan sebagian luka di tubuh Chanyeol, terutama luka yang parah dan luka bakarnya, setidaknya Chanyeol harus bisa berdiri dan membela diri. Tak berapa lama Chanyeol sudah mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri. Luka-lukanya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi setidaknya luka bakar yang menyakitkan sudah berkurang.

Musuh semakin bertambah, mereka rupanya berkumpul memusatkan serangan mereka di area itu. Kris mengumpat pelan. Di sana cuma ada Lay, Sehun, dan dirinya yang bisa bertarung, meskipun kondisi mereka sudah sangat lelah. Dan juga Park Chanyeol yang baru saja lolos dari maut.

"Bersiaplah! Kalau perlu gunakan kekuatan kalian secara maksimal! Dan kau Park Dobi, tetap di belakang kami!" teriak Kris. Sehun dan Lay memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Chanyeol baru saja akan melayangkan protes, saat Kris sudah membentaknya duluan.

"Jangan membantahku Park Dobi!"

Chanyeol hanya menggigit bibirnya. Ia menyadari tubuhnya tidak mampu digunakan bertarung secara maksimal. Ia hanya memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiaga dengan twin swordsnya, sementara Kris dan kawan-kawannya sudah merangsek maju dengan senjata dan kekuatan mereka.

* * *

.

"Yeollie! Yeollie! Kau di mana!"

Samar-samar, Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekkie. Tidak terdengar jelas, tapi ia yakin itu suara sahabatnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, sambil menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba menangkap suara Baekkie yang tadi sempat terdengar.

'Bersuaralah lagi Baek… Lebih keras…. ' katanya dalam hati.

"Yeollie! Yeollie! Park Chanyeol! Jawab aku!"

Kali ini suaranya terdengar jelas, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara itu.

"Baekkie! Aku di sini! Kau di mana?"

Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat pertarungan itu. Teriakan Chanyeol sontak membuat Kris menoleh.

"Park Dobi! Berhenti!" Kris baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ingin mengejar Chanyeol, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok di depannya.

"Tao…"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan garis mata gelap itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Matanya yang biasanya begitu berbinar, kini terlihat berwarna merah tapi terlihat kosong.

"Hallo, Kris ge."

Tao mengeluarkan tombaknya, bersiap menyerang Kris.

"Tao! Kau dikendalikan! Sadarlah!"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang melihat posisi Tao yang sudah bersiaga. Sungguh demi apapun, ia tak mau melawan kawannya itu.

"Aku sadar Ge. Sangat sadar." Tao menunjukkan seringai yang mengerikan lalu dengan cepat menerjang Kris.

.

* * *

"Baekkie! Baekkie!"

Chanyeol terus berteriak sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan sosok mungil Baekhyun.

**Kresek… Srek…. Srek…. Bruuk**….

Terdengar suara semak yang disibakkan dilanjutkan suara berdentum pelan, seperti suara orang terjatuh.

"Huaaa….. sakit!"

Kali ini terdengar suara seperti tangisan anak kecil. Chanyeol dengan segera bisa mengambil kesimpulan suara siapa itu. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menerobos semak-semak yang ternyata berujung pada sebuah kebun di belakang rumah salah seorang penduduk. Dilihatnya sosok mungil sedang terduduk, memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Badannya terlihat kotor penuh debu dan tanah. Begitu pula dengan mukanya yang sudah dipenuhi debu, dan kini air mata membasahi pipinya, meninggalkan jejak coreng hitam yang lucu.

"Yak! Baekkie! Kau ini tetap saja tukang jatuh! Bahkan dengan kondisi segawat ini. Ckckck…." Chanyeol tersenyum ceria melihat sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Mendengar suara bass yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang terlihat kosong itu tak menghalangi senyum merekah yang tersungging di bibir cherrynya.

"Yeollie!" Ia segera memeluk sahabat yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu, sesaat setelah ia merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol di depannya. Bau seorang Chanyeol memang khas. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia begitu takut tadi, dan sekarang ia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia merasa lebih aman.

"Kau tadi dari mana?" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit kotor itu, sembari membersihkannya.

"Aku tadi bersembunyi, tapi aku terlalu takut sendiri dan khawatir dengan teman-teman. Jadi aku merunduk secara sembunyi-sembunyi sambil mencari teman-teman. Tapi aku tersesat! Ahahaha…." Baekhyun tertawa manis.

"Kau ini. Tapi apa mereka tak berusaha menyerangmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, seakan ragu akan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mwolla. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedari tadi mereka ada di sekitarku, berteriak akan menyerangku, tapi saat aku bersiap-siap mencoba menahan serangan mereka, tak ada yang terjadi. Aku rasa ada yang melindungiku. Hehehe. Ah, kurasa Tao ada di sana menemaniku, walaupun ia diam saja sih. Tapi aku tak yakin apa itu dia." Baekhyun memegang hidungnya sambil terus meringis.

"Kau tak terluka kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Yak, apa kau bodoh! Lihat, seluruh badanku tergores, dan baru saja aku terjatuh! Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku terluka, tapi kau masih melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu, Yeollie!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun, jangan pernah menjitakku lagi! Sakit tahu!"

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba muncul sosok di depan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap sosok di depannya.

"Kai, kau di sini? Aku sudah menemukan Baekhyun. Cih, dasar anak kecil ini benar-benar merepotkan." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan lembut, tapi pemuda mungil itu menghadiahinya jitakan di kepalanya lagi. Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa, tak mempedulikan kondisi kalang kabut di sekitar Kai hanya diam, memandang mereka dingin. Matanya terlihat kosong dan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi datar. Baekhyun menyadari keanehan itu. Ia mungkin tak dapat melihat, tapi ia merasakan dengan jelas ada yang aneh dengan Kai.

"Yeollie, Kai aneh. Hati-hati." Bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai. Kai masih saja berdiri tanpa ekspresi dan hanya tatapan dingin yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol bersiaga, mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada twin swordnya.

"Kai?"

"….."

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Baekkie, bersiaplah." Bisik Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membuat sahabatnya itu berlindung di belakang punggungnya yang lebar. Baekhyun memegang ujung baju Chanyeol dan memegangnya erat.

Chanyeol masih saja tak bergerak, sambil terus memandang Kai di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Kai menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Cih, dia menggunakan teleportasinya.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap ia bisa menebak di mana Kai berada. Tapi nihil, beberapa lamanya, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Kai. Chanyeol mulai tak bisa menahan diri, matanya terus saja bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia terus mencoba focus, kehilangan konsentrasi sebentar saja, semuanya bisa menjadi sangat buruk. Semakin lama, semakin sulit untuk tetap berkonstrasi. Peluh mulai menjalari setiap bagian tubuh Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun masih menggenggam erat bajunya.

'Sial. Di mana Kai?'

"Yeollie…." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat ketakutan.

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol menanggapi Baekhyun, berniat menenangkannya. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di pipi Chanyeol, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Genggaman Baekhyun terlepas, dan pemuda manis itu mulai panik.

"Yeollie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau di mana? Jawab aku."

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk benar-benar sadar setelah ia mendapat pukulan mendadak dari Kai.

"Cih, sialan kau Kai!" umpat Chanyeol sambil mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya. Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, memandang Baekhyun yang sekarang terduduk sambil meraba-raba mencari keberadaannya.

"Yeollie! Kau tak apa-apa? Jawab aku, bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Chanyeol memasang kuda-kudanya lagi, bersiap menyerang. Pandangannya terfokus pada Kai, tapi ia sempat menyerukan beberapa kata yang ia peruntukkan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie. Tenang! Jangan panik. Aku baik-baik saja. Bersiagalah! Tetap konsentrasi. Aku harus meladeni bocah hitam ini dulu!"

"Tapi.. tapi Yeol…. Itu Kai…. Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu…." Baekhyun lega mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tapi mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu, dia berusaha membantah dan menghentikan pertarungan antar kawan itu.

"Jangan membantahku, Baekkie. Tetap di situ dan bersiagalah."

Baekkie mengeluarkan rapiernya, lalu ia memasang kuda-kudanya, bersiaga. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, siap membela diri.

Kai menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun, tapi sekali lagi ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol baru berkedip, dan Kai sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, sambil terus bersiaga. Ia berdecih dan mengumpat dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Selagi sibuk mencari-cari Kai, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang di belakangnya. Ia baru saja akan berbalik, tapi…. aish, terlambat.

Chanyeol sudah jatuh tersungkur. Tubuhnya ditindih oleh tubuh Kai, tangannya dikunci dengan salah satu tangan Kai dan mulutnya dibekap dari belakang sehingga ia tak bersuara. Saat Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan dirinya, Kai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga pemuda bertelinga lebar seperti peri itu. Ia mendesis, dan berbisik pelan.

"Cih…. Dasar, kau ini lemah, Park Chanyeol. Kau ditunjuk menjadi salah satu dari 12 yang terpilih tapi kau tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Menggelikan."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi berusaha membebaskan dirinya, tapi sia-sia saja. Kai terlalu kuat mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kau itu tak pantas hidup. Mereka memilih menggunakan kekuatan kami dan menjadikan kami bagian dari mereka. Makanya mereka tak membunuh kami. Kau tahu itu kan? Dan Baekhyun Hyung harus bergabung dengan kami supaya dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Jika Baekhyun Hyung tak mau, maka kami akan memaksanya bergabung. Kami bersebelas akan menjadi yang terkuat, Yeol. Tapi, mereka tak membutuhkan orang lemah sepertimu. Jadi mereka membiarkan kami untuk membunuhmu dan mencari penggantimu."

Chanyeol begitu marah dengan ucapan Kai. Bukan terkait dengan dirinya yang tak berguna, tapi ia marah dengan kata-kata ancaman akan mengambil Baekhyun. Ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, kali ini dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat. Berhasil, ia berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari Kai. Dan Kai sudah berpindah tempat lagi.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, sudah kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Ia memasukkan twin swordnya ke sarung pedang yang saling bersilangan di punggungnya, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu…..

"Jangan main-main denganku, KAI!"

Buk…..

Sosok Kai yang awalnya dalam posisi berteleportasi sudah terlihat jatuh tersungkur tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Pukulan Chanyeol telak mengenai rahang Kai, menyisakan darah di ujung bibirnya. Entah bagaimana caranya seorang Chanyeol berhasil menebak di mana keberadaan Kai. Kai sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu, tak banyak orang bisa mengetahui dengan tepat di mana posisi berpindahnya, apalagi menyerangnya dengan telak. Kai bangkit berdiri, menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dengan kasar.

"Cih… Lumayan, Park Chanyeol. Tapi akan kubuktikan kalau itu cuma kebetulan!"

Kai berteleportasi lagi, dan Chanyeol mulai berkonsentrasi kembali. Tak sampai beberapa detik…

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan kebetulan, Kamjjong!"

Brak…. Kali ini Kai sudah terpelanting di tanah. Chanyeol lagi-lagi bisa menemukan keberadaannya dalam kondisi berteleportasi dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah. Kai merasa punggungnya benar-benar remuk. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya memang tak bisa diremehkan, sekalipun ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Berhentilah Kai! Sadarlah! Kita ada di sisi yang sama!"

Chanyeol menatap Kai yang masih berbaring di tanah dengan tajam. Kai hanya terdiam, menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun tak jauh dari posisinya. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kehilangan penglihatannya itu juga. Dilihatnya dua orang pemuda berada di sisi Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Xiumin dan Luhan, 2 orang terpilih yang usianya paling tua di antara mereka berduabelas, penguasa elemen es dan telekinesis.

"Xiumin Hyung! Luhan Hyung! Syukurlah kalian datang. Tolong Baekkie, Hyung. Dia terluka! Aku akan menyadarkan Kamjjong!" teriak Chanyeol.

Xiumin dan Luhan hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas tanpa ekspresi, lalu menatap Baekhyun di depannya.

"Xiumin Hyung…. Luhan Hyung…. Kalian di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha menemukan keberadaan dua anggota tertua tersebut.

"….."

"….."

Tak ada respon sama sekali. Chanyeol sedikit termenung, kemudian menatap Kai yang malah menyeringai. Chanyeol menyadari ada yang tak beres.

"Jangan-jangan…" Chanyeol kembali menatap ketiga orang tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Arghhhhhhhh…"

Tiba-tiba Baekkie berteriak kesakitan, Seseorang mencoba mengusik pikirannya, membuat memory buruk dan ilusi menyakitinya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau melihat ini! Hentikan! Arghh…."

Baekhyun sudah melepas senjatanya, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah itu. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan ia tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya, dan itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil, sementara air mata terus menerus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia terus saja berteriak kesakitan, dan ia akhirnya limbung dan jatuh di pelukan Xiumin.

"Baekkie! Hentikan! Luhan Hyung….. Jangan menyakiti Baekkie!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Tidak secepat itu Park Chanyeol!" Kai dengan cepat menjegal kaki jenjang Chanyeol, sehingga membuat pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tersungkur mendarat di tanah yang keras. Dagu Chanyeol terluka, meninggalkan luka lecet yang mengeluarkan darah saat ia jatuh. Tapi dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri, dan kembali berlari.

Kai juga segera bangkit dan berteleportasi, berusaha menahan Chanyeol. Tapi….

**Buk**…. **Braaak**….

Kembali ia menerima pukulan telak. Kali ini di rahangnya yang lain, bahkan pukulan kali ini lebih keras, menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental dan jatuh di tumpukan kayu bakar kering milik penduduk desa. Chanyeol kembali bisa menyadari posisinya yang harusnya tidak bisa diduga. Emosi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol saat itu. Baekhyun, hanya pemuda mungil itu yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Chanyeol terus menerjang ke depan. Ia melihat Baekhyun tak berdaya di pelukan Xiumin, yang perlahan menggunakan kekuatan es nya pada Baekhyun. Es yang awal mulanya tipis, kini mulai menebal menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Ia membekukan tubuh Baekhyun!

'Sial!' umpat Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Hyung! Kau menyakiti Baekkie!" terus saja ia lari mendekati Baekhyun sambil menahan benda-benda yang tiba-tiba berterbangan dan menyerangnya. Ah, kali ini Luhan menggunakan telekinesisnya untuk menggerakkan benda-benda dan menyerang Chanyeol dengan itu.

Chanyeol terus saja berusaha menangkis benda-benda itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya, menepis dengan tangannya. Tapi tetap saja benda-benda itu bisa menembus pertahanannya dan mengenainya. Sakit, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Keselamatan Baekhyun lebih penting sekarang.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, tak menyangka Chanyeol tetap menerobos maju. Ia menatap Xiumin yang sudah selesai membekukan Baekhyun, rupanya pemuda manis itu sudah terperangkap dalam es yang cukup tebal itu, membuat si penguasa cahaya tersiksa secara fisik dan mental tanpa bisa melawan.

"Giliranmu!" kata Luhan pelan tanpa ekspresi pada Xiumin.

Xiumin maju ke depan, melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah bagaikan patung es itu. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke depan, menghadapkan telapaknya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berlari menuju mereka, lalu menutup matanya sambil melafalkan beberapa kata.

"**Raining** **Frost**! **Fire**!"

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Xiumin muncul jarum-jarum tajam terbuat dari es yang mengambang di udara. Lalu dengan cepat, semua jarum itu menyerang Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menerjang ke depan. Satu persatu jarum-jarum itu melukai Chanyeol. Tak hanya menggores dan meninggalkan luka memanjang di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi bahkan banyak dari jarum-jarum es itu menembus dan tertancap di sana. Serangan itu tak diduga Chanyeol, ia tak bisa menahan serangan bertubi-tubi itu. Tubuhnya tak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi, Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur. Dan saat itu, serangan es itu juga berhenti.

Kai yang tadi sempat tak sadarkan diri setelah jatuh menabrak tumpukan kayu tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dengan arogan, sambil sekali-kali mengelus kedua belah rahangnya yang terlihat merah dan bengkak akibat pukulan Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan mulai menginjak tubuh pemuda jangkung yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Kau sialan! Mati kau… Mati!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa. Darah di pelipis keningnya mulai mengalir melewati matanya, membuat pandangannya semakin kabur. Dengan susah payah, ia melihat Baekkie yang masih terjebak di es yang dibuat Xiumin. Meskipun tak bergerak, Chanyeol dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin menangis, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong pemuda mungil itu. Ia menutup matanya, mulai menyerah, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan api yang menyelimuti dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Hei, bagaimana mungkin api itu muncul tanpa ia keluarkan?

Api itu semakin membesar dan menyelubungi Chanyeol, membuat Kai menghentikan siksaan pada pemuda yang tak berdaya itu. Kakinya sempat terbakar, dan meninggalkan luka bakar yang cukup parah di sana, membuatnya sedikit terganggu dalam menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya. Ia menyadari situasi saat ini sedikit berbahaya. Chanyeol yang kali ini terlihat berbeda. Kai segera berteleportasi dan muncul di samping Luhan dan Xiumin yang diam-diam juga merasakan perubahan pada Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit berdiri.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari dan menerjang ke depan bahkan dengan tubuh yang masih terluka parah. Tidak bisa dipercaya! Dengan segera, ketiga penguasa elemen yang dikendalikan itu mengerahkan kekuatan mereka berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Mereka terlempar jauh, membentur tembok atau pohon di sana sini. Jangan lupakan luka bakar di bekas pukulan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda berkekuatan api itu menghasilkan kekuatan semacam itu, padahal ia saja tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan apinya selama ini?

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil membuat ketiga teman seperjuangan yang dikendalikan menjauh dari Baekhyun, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang terselubung api merah darah yang menyala itu lalu dengan keras mengarahkannya pada es yang menyelubungi Baekhyun.

**Brak….Krak… Krak… Krak… Blaaar…..**

Pukulan keras itu tepat mengenai pusatnya, meninggalkan bekas pukulan yang sangat dalam. Tak lama, retakan kecil dan berkesinambungan mulai muncul dan akhirnya memecahkan seluruh es yang menyelimuti Baekhyun. Pecah berkeping-keping lalu menghilang bersama udara, sama saat es bertemu dengan api, mencair dan menguap ditelan udara. Tubuh Baekhyun tumbang dan Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Api yang menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol menghilang perlahan. Kali ini tidak ada bekas luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak ada rasa sakit, entah apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu, yang perlu ia pikirkan kali ini cuma Baekhyun yang masih tak sadar dengan tubuh sangat dingin. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh tak berdaya itu, berharap ia bisa membagi kehangatan dan menyadarkan orang yang sangat dikasihinya itu.

"Baekkie… bangun! Bangun kataku!" Chanyeol terus saja membisikkan kata-kata itu dan mengulanginya berulangkali. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Ia mulai tak bisa menahan airmata yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sosok berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya seperti panda.

"Tao….."

Tao memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah bersiap dengan tombaknya yang siap untuk menembus tubuh pemuda bertubuh jangkung di depannya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa satu lagi kawannya dikendalikan. Kai, Luhan dan Xiumin juga sudah bangkit dan mengarah ke tempatnya bersimpuh. Ia hanya menutup matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

**Woosh… Bruss… Ctar… Krak…**

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan angin keras menderu. Belum lagi suara hempasan air besar dan suara petir yang menggelegar. Chanyeol membuka matanya, melihat retakan besar tak jauh dari tempatnya. Bukan Tao dan ketiga temannya yang ada di depannya, tapi ia melihat Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chen, Lay dan yang terakhir sosok paling tinggi yang sangat ia kagumi, Kris, berdiri di depannya. Lagi-lagi mereka menyelamatkannya di saat yang tepat. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menyadari betapa beruntungnya dirinya itu.

Lay segera mundur dan mendekatinya, lagi-lagi untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Chanyeol memegang tangan Lay, memintanya menghentikan proses penyembuhan kepadanya.

"Hyung, Baekkie…."

Lay mengerti dan ia memulai penyembuhan pada Baekhyun. Selain menyembuhkan luka luarnya, pemuda berlesung pipit itu menyalurkan energinya dan tak lama Baekhyun mulai melenguh, meringis menahan sakit walaupun ia belum sadar. Suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai menunjukkan perubahan walaupun belum signifikan.

"Hentikan semua ini! Kalian berempat sadarlah!" teriak Kris memecah keheningan. Chen, Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih dalam posisi bersiaga, menatap keempat sahabat di depan mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya kalau mereka berhasil dikendalikan. Apalagi sampai menyerang kawan seperjuangan mereka yang lain.

Tao dan yang lain hanya menyeringai. Mereka tak peduli dengan apapun. Dengan cepat, mereka mulai menyerang Kris dan yang lain. Dan tak lupa, muncullah sekelompok orang berbaju hitam di belakang mereka yang juga ikut menyerang.

Kris dan kawan-kawan mulai meladeni musuh mereka itu. Antek-antek kegelapan itu dengan cepat dikalahkan dengan menggunakan kekuatan mereka, akan tetapi sangat susah melawan penguasa elemen yang memiliki tingkat kekuatan sama dengan mereka.

Pasukan musuh mulai berkurang, hanya segelintir dari mereka yang tersisa. Sebagian sudah tewas tertimpa batu dan tanah, hangus tersambar petir, tenggelam di danau, tercabik karena angin dan tertancap di batang pohon yang runcing karena dijatuhkan dari udara. Ada juga yang terluka sangat parah, tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tersiksa karena lukanya, dan berharap memilih untuk mati saja. Tapi bisa didapati beberapa dari mereka yang masih bisa bertarung.

Begitu juga dengan para penguasa elemen yang tadinya kawan itu. Kedua belah pihak sudah di ambang batas penggunaan kekuatan. Mereka terlihat begitu kelelahan. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, luka dan lebam memenuhi tubuh mereka, peluh terus mengalir tanpa henti, begitu juga dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka-luka mereka membuat area itu dipenuhi dengan cairan berwarna merah dan berbau anyir. Tapi mereka masih mempertahankan posisinya. Bersiaga dan siap melawan jika ada satu gerakan saja.

Walaupun hanya terfokus melindungi Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mulai mendekati batasnya. Sudah beberapa kali antek-antek kegelapan itu berhasil membuat luka baru di tubuhnya. Ya, mereka memang mudah dikalahkan, tapi tetap saja dia kewalahan melawan mereka. Untungnya, kawan-kawannya tidak membiarkan satu pun dari pengendali elemen menyerangnya.

Pertarungan berlanjut. Sehun melawan Xiumin, sementara Suho kali ini harus berhadapan dengan Kai. Kyungsoo dibantu Chen melawan penguasa telekinesis, Luhan. Sementara tampak Kris melawan pemuda yang sering mereka sebut bocah panda itu. Lay mempertahankan posisinya di dekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, berusaha melindungi dua orang yang saat itu memiliki posisi paling lemah di antara mereka. Tetapi ia kewalahan, walaupun Chanyeol membantunya sedikit demi sedikit.

Kris yang sibuk meladeni Tao berpikir pertarungan ini tak akan ada habisnya. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini, maka semua dari mereka hanya akan mati sia-sial. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

**Brak….**

Luhan sudah terlempar, menabrak dinding luar rumah penduduk dan tak sadarkan diri. Chen bergerak membantu Sehun, sementara Kyungsoo segera membantu Kris yang memang kewalahan melawan pengendali waktu itu. Dua lawan satu, ah, cukup adil, terutama jika lawanmu adalah pemuda seperti Tao. Walaupun Kris sudah mendapat bantuan dari Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja ia kewalahan. Pikirannya saat ini terbagi, satu dengan pertarungan itu, satu dengan kondisi bocah api yang juga terlihat kewalahan di ujung sana. Pemuda bermata bulat berkekuatan tanah itu bisa melihat kekhawatiran Kris, berulang kali pemuda tampan yang selalu memasang tampang datar itu kehilangan konsentrasinya karena melirik ke arah Chanyeol, Lay dan Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Pergilah ke sana! Aku yang akan melawan Tao!"

Kris yang saat itu masih menangkis serangan Tao terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Eh?"

"Pergilah! Bawa mereka pergi! Mereka bisa mati konyol di sini!"

"Tidak! Mereka akan tetap di sini!" bantah Kris.

"Hyung! Mereka bisa mati! Kita juga bisa mati! Kita tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh mengusir para bangsat ini kalau pikiran kita terbagi, Hyung! Kita harus melawan musuh dan melindungi mereka… Ini terlalu berat Hyung! Bawa mereka pergi dari sini, Hyung!"

"Kalian terlalu berisik!" Kali ini Tao ikut bersuara.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua belah tangannya mengepal erat. Ayolah, putuskan Kris, putuskan.

"Hyung!" kali ini teriakan Kyungsoo benar-benar menyadarkannya. Tao sudah terlempar dan tertimpa batu yang cukup besar, membuat pergerakannya terhenti sesaat.

"Cepat, Hyung! Kami tak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama!"

Kris menghela nafas panjang, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kumohon bertahanlah sampai aku kembali. Setelah mengeluarkan mereka dari desa, aku akan segera kembali. Rex!" Kris berlari sambil memanggil naganya.

"Hyung, kau tak perlu kembali! Kau hanya perlu memastikan mereka berdua selamat dengan pergi dengan mereka!"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan kembali secepatnya!" teriak Kris tanpa membalikkan badannya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan memasang kuda-kudanya kembali, melihat Tao yang nyaris keluar dari batu besar yang menimpanya.

Sementara itu, di udara sudah nampak seekor naga besar berwarna hitam yang langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat musuh yang tadinya menyerang Lay dan Chanyeol terhempas jauh. Kris segara mendekati mereka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol dan Lay mengangguk pelan, meskipun terlihat jelas kalau mereka tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Kris menatap Chanyeol yang saat itu terlihat kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar. Lagi-lagi, kenapa pemandangan seperti itu yang harus ia lihat?

"Lay, bantu yang lain. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Park Dobi, bawa Baekhyun dan ikuti aku."

Lay hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berlari mendekati Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Eh? Mereka mau ke mana?

"Hyung, kita mau ke mana?"

"Kita pergi, ah lebih tepatnya kalian berdua yang akan pergi, aku hanya akan mengantar kalian."

"Eh? Hyung, kenapa kami harus pergi?"

Kris segera menyambar tangan Chanyeol.

"Gendong Baekhyun sekarang dan naiklah ke atas Rex!"

"Hyung… Tapi…"

"Park Chanyeol, ini perintah! Jangan membantahku!" Kris menaikkan suaranya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya sambil mengikuti Kris dengan pandangan bingung. Tak lama, mereka bertiga sudah ada di atas Rex, naga milik Kris yang sangat besar itu. Baekhyun sudah ditidurkan dengan kepala di atas paha Chanyeol, sementara Kris berada di depannya berdiri menatap depan.

"Rex, Fly!" Dan Rex pun terbang meninggalkan desa tempat tinggal mereka. Dari atas, Chanyeol dapat melihat desa mereka yang porak-poranda, penuh dengan mayat dan korban. Belum lagi, tampak kawan-kawannya yang masih berjuang melawan satu sama lain. Mereka mulai terlihat semakin kecil, dan kecil sampai akhirnya tidak tampak secara jelas. Rex mulai terbang meninggalkan desa menuju ke arah utara.

Keheningan mewarnai suasana ketiga orang itu. Ya, yang satu memang dalam kondisi tak sadar, tapi dua yang lain memang seperti sengaja berdiam diri.

Kris membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang Thorn village. Sampai di sana, kau harus terus berjalan dan menemukan tempat aman untuk kalian berdua. Kalian harus menjaga diri kalian sendiri, tak akan kami yang menjaga kalian. Cobalah untuk bertahan hidup dengan cara kalian sendiri."

Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol. Suasana menjadi semakin kikuk, sampai akhirnya suara bass Chanyeol keluar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengubah keputusanmu, Hyung? Bukankah kau tadinya menolak mentah-mentah usulku tadi? Aish, kau ini memang plin plan." Pikiran Chanyeol masih melayang, matanya menikmati pemandangan dari atas, jarang-jarang dia bisa menikmati ini. Kris nyaris tak pernah mengijinkannya terbang bersama Rex, kalaupun boleh, ia harus membayarnya mahal. Ck.

**Pletak**...

Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras ujung broadswordnya, membuat pemuda yang tadi sedang menikmati pemandangan itu, meringkuk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Yak, kau gila! Bagaimana bisa kau memukulku dengan broadswordmu? Aku bisa mati, kau tahu! Sialan kau, Hyung!" Kris hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol setiap kepalanya ia pukul.

"Kalau kau sampai mati, aku akan menjemputmu dari neraka, dan membawamu kembali. Kemudian aku akan memukulmu lagi sepuasku." Kris tersenyum kecil, tapi itu sangat menawan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar lelucon Kris yang dianggapnya tak lucu itu.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar gila, tiang! Jika aku mati, aku akan di surga, bukan di neraka. Cih. Bisa gila jika berbicara denganmu, Hyung. Aish. Argh, kenapa Baekkie belum sadar sih!" Chanyeol sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda kecil yang sempat ia abaikan. Kris lagi-lagi menatap dengan rasa tidak suka, hatinya begitu sakit. Baekkie lagi, Baekkie lagi, bisakah ia menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua saja, tanpa ada pikiran tanpa pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu.

"Rex, turun!" perintah Kris pada naganya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk membangunkan Baekhyun terkejut merasakan Rex sudah mulai mendekati permukaan tanah.

"Sudah sampaikah?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, dilihatnya tempat itu bukan tempat tujuan yang seharusnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Yak, tiang! Ini masih jauh! Kenapa kita berhenti? Rex, naik lagi!"

"Turun kau Park Dobi! Kau berisik! Mulai dari sini kau lanjutkan sendiri perjalananmu! Aku harus kembali menolong yang lain!"

"Hyung, kau tega padaku? Eoh! Ya ampun, kau benar-benar tega meninggalkan kami di sini?"

Kris menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, senyum malaikat berhati iblis.

'Kau juga tega padaku, Yeol. Kau tak pernah memandangku. Kau tak bisa memandangku seperti kau memandang Baekhyun.' Kata Kris dalam hati.

Chanyeol melihat Kris serius terhadap apa yang dikatakannya. Ia memandang Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya, mulutnya beberapa kali terbuka bermaksud melemparkan umpatan atau kata-kata penuh rasa kesal, tapi tak ada yang keluar. Ia sendiri frustasi. Argh! Dengan segera, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu memindahkannya ke punggungnya. Ia segera melompat dari punggung naga itu, lalu mulai menatap Kris yang masih di atas Rex.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melanjutkannya sendiri! Kau puas? Argh, sial!" Chanyeol kembali mengumpat dan mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya sambil menatap tajam Kris yang hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa melakukannya! Aku bisa! Yosh! Sana, pergi sana kau, tiang! Hush hush!" Chanyeol mengusir Kris dan naganya yang dibalas dengan pandangan tidak percaya dari Kris. Pemuda tampan yang ada di atas Rex segera melompat turun dari punggung Rex, lalu dengan wajah angkernya yang tanpa ekspresi mendekati Chanyeol yang sekarang mulai merasa menyesali perkataannya.

**Greb**…

Kris memeluk Chanyeol erat, membiarkan bocah api itu terpaku dengan tindakan pemimpin mereka yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Perlu beberapa waktu baginya untuk kembali sadar. Ia segera berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu yang dirasanya sangat aneh, apalagi dia masih dalam posisi menggendong Baekhyun.

"Yak! Tiang! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku! Hoi, kau mendengarku, naga?" teriaknya sebal sambil terus bergerak mencoba lepas.

Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu dengan setengah berbisik, ia berkata pada Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menyesali ini Yeol. Kau memilih pergi sekarang dan kupastikan kau akan menyesal. Cih, kalian harus bisa menjaga diri, terutama kau, Park Dobi. Bertahan hiduplah, tetaplah hidup sampai kami bisa menjemput kalian! Jangan berani kau mati, kalau aku menemukanmu mati, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku akan menarikmu paksa dari neraka. Jangan pernah menyerah, jangan pernah kau menyerahkan dirimu pada kematian, karena hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu. Ingat itu! Berjuanglah! Belajarlah menggunakan kekuatanmu mulai dari saat ini. Tidak ada dari kami yang bisa melindungi kalian. Hari ini tentu membuatmu sadar, mau tak mau, kau harus menghadapi takdirmu, kau harus berusaha menguasai kekuatanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa!"

Lama-kelamaan, Chanyeol tak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri, terutama mendengar pesan dari pemimpinnya yang memang sangat khawatir padanya. Ia menyadari semua yang dikatakan Kris itu benar adanya, ia harus bertahan hidup, melindungi Baekhyun dan mau tak mau, ia harus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bisa melakukan semua itu. Tanpa sadar, ia membalas pelukan Kris. Tak lama, tapi cukup membuat Kris merasa bahagia, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa melihatnya, sekali saja. Chanyeol perlahan menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Kris, dan kali ini pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melepaskannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ceria.

"Aku janji akan melakukan semuanya, Hyung. Aku akan melindungi Baekhyun dan bertahan. Aku akan belajar menggunakan kekuatanku, walaupun sedikit demi sedikit, meskipun tubuhku menolaknya. Aku akan tetap hidup, dan jika aku melanggarnya, kau boleh…."

**Chu~~**

Kris membungkam mulut Chanyeol yang terus menerus bicara itu dengan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol harus ternganga mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sungguh, butuh waktu bagi otak Chanyeol memproses reaksi spontan jika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru berusaha melepaskan bibir Kris yang menciumnya tanpa nafsu berlebih. Kris menarik bibirnya pelan, menatap Chanyeol sendu yang berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya –apa-yang-kau-lakukan-. Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata Kris yang biasanya terlihat dingin sudah dipenuhi air mata yang kapan saja bisa jatuh.

"Izinkan aku, Park Dobi, sekali ini saja!" Kris kembali menutup matanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir bocah yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu. Chanyeol hanya diam, membiarkannya tapi ia tak bisa membalasnya. Ia terlalu terpaku melihat butiran air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi pemimpin yang sangat ia segani itu. Itu pertama kalinya, Kris menunjukkan emosi kesedihan di depannya, pertama kalinya Kris menangis. Kris yang selalu tampak dingin dan tanpa ekspresi di depan kawan-kawannya, jarang tersenyum (kecuali jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, pemuda itu sering tersenyum), kini menangis. Ya menangis. Karena itu Chanyeol membiarkannya, mungkin itu adalah tangisan yang sudah Kris tahan selama ini.

Kali ini Kris membuka matanya, menarik bibirnya menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia sedikit lega, perasaan campur aduknya bisa sedikit ia keluarkan. Kris menyeka air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari dengan kasar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa bodoh dan malu dengan tindakannya. Chanyeol juga memalingkan wajahnya sambil sekali-kali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Suasana menjadi kikuk sampai akhirnya Rex mengeluarkan suaranya.

**Roaaaar…**

Suara Rex cukup keras untuk menyadarkan manusia-manusia di sana. Rex tak habis pikir, kenapa hubungan manusia begitu rumit. Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rex, sampai sebuah tangan sudah menjitak kepalanya.

"Aish, appo!" katanya sambil berbalik, melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Nah, kau bisa rasakan kalau itu sakit kan! Makanya jangan pernah menjitakku lagi! Dan itu balasan karena kau berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Dasar tiang!" Kali ini kaki jenjang Chanyeol sudah menendang pantat pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Cih, kau ini! Awas kau…" Kris baru saja akan balik menjitak kepala Chanyeol, saat pemuda itu terlihat melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dirinya tanpa menoleh.

"Hyung, segeralah pergi, bukankah kau harus membantu yang lain? Aku pergi dulu!"

"Yak, tunggu, kurang ajar, beraninya kau menjitak dan menendangku!" Kris baru saja akan mengejarnya, saat dilihatnya Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Berani kau mendekat kemari, kupastikan teman-teman tahu begitu jeleknya wajahmu saat kau menangis! Aku bersumpah akan mengatakannya kalau kau berani melangkahkan kakimu satu langkah saja. Aku tak main-main!"

Ancaman Chanyeol sontak membuat Kris tercengang. Ia menahan dirinya untuk melangkahkan kaki. Ia tak mau orang lain mengetahui kalau ia mengeluarkan emosinya sampai menangis. Kris melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Dia segera membalas melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya, itu dia Chanyeol. Dengan segera, Kris menaiki Rex yang terbang meninggalkan lokasi itu menuju desa. Chanyeol terus menerus melambai, sampai naga besar itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kalian juga harus hidup, Hyung! Dan kau harus menjemput kami segera!" katanya lirih, tak terasa air matanya menuruni pipinya. Chanyeol menyekanya perlahan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

**-Flashback off-**

.

* * *

Bayangan masa lalu itu dengan jelas tiba-tiba memenuhi kepala Chanyeol, seakan kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Chanyeol semakin merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan kembali bergumam.

"Kau harus segera menjemput kami, Hyung. Perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kami, terutama pada Baekhyun. Cepatlah datang, Kris Hyung. Jebal!" Chanyeol menutup matanya dan akhirnya kembali terlelap.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

Well, as I told, that's really long story. I have warned you, right. Boring? Making you sleepy? Forgive me. I should do this in one chapter, so I can continue the main plot through the next chapter. Writing this chapter made me really tired physically and emotionally. Ah, I hope there will be more readers and more reviewers. At last, do you mind giving me some reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to:** two guests, mela*dot*queen*dot*1, parkyeol*dot*ah17 who gave reviews for this fanfiction (I'd replied your review through PM, please check it). And for the readers who have been following and picking this story as one of your favorite stories, my grateful is yours. *bow*

**Warning: **Chapter yang cukup panjang, membosankan, membuat mengantuk dengan plot yang semakin absurd dan tidak jelas. Penuh dengan scene kekerasan dan pertarungan, termasuk scene berdarah yang gagal.

* * *

**-SANGAT DIANJURKAN BAGI READERS YANG TIDAK SUKA MEMBACA CHAPTER PANJANG YANG ABSURD, TAK MASUK DIAKAL DAN MEMBOSANKAN, UNTUK SEGERA MENINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI ATAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBACA CERITA INI-**

* * *

**-COME BACK TO ME-**

**Chapter 4**

The Decision

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang ia tahu hari ini pasti sudah siang. Kulitnya yang tertutup baju cukup tebal itu bisa merasakan panas matahari meskipun tidak menyengat karena juga terlindung oleh tenda. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya sudah benar-benar sehat, kepalanya sudah tidak pening lagi, bahkan demamnya pun sudah menghilang dan badannya terasa sangat ringan. Pemuda jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda mungil yang ternyata masih bertahan dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Begitu indah pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun tertidur dengan tenang, wajahnya tampak manis, ditambah senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya itu. Ya bibir itu, begitu menggoda untuk dirasakan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Baekhyun. 10 cm. Ah dengan jarak itu, dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat keluar dari hidung pemuda mungil yang ia cintai itu. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Pelan, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun yang mungil itu. Chanyeol menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati manisnya bibir Baekhyun, walaupun ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya tanpa berani melumatnya. Menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan, tanpa nafsu, tanpa meminta balasan. Ciuman penuh rasa cintanya pada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Pemuda berkekuatan api itu membuka matanya, dan menemukan mata pemuda yang tengah diciumnya telah terbuka dan menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menarik bibirnya perlahan, melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, lalu berpura-pura menggeliatkan badannya sambil menguap. Ia mencoba mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah lain, berpura-pura kejadian tadi tidak terjadi karena ia merasa sangat malu sudah ketahuan.

"Oahm… Mengantuk sekali." Ia pelan-pelan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, masih dengan bertingkah seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Ia mencoba kabur sebelum Baekhyun yang masih memperlihatkan pandangan kosong tapi seakan-akan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup itu marah padanya karena mencuri ciumannya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia mencium Baekhyun saat pemuda manis itu tertidur. Sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun diam-diam dengan ciuman yang sama, tanpa nafsu berlebih, hanya sekedar ciuman yang mewakili perasaannya yang tidak pernah berani ia ungkapkan secara langsung. Ya, memang itulah yang terjadi. Meskipun dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dan ia cukup tahu Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama, tetap saja dia hanya berani mengungkapkan perasaannya saat pemuda mungil itu tertidur.

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tapi Baekhyun menahannya, lalu menariknya kembali sehingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Yak, ini sudah berapa kali kau menciumku diam-diam Yeol? Kau pikir aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau kau selalu menciumku saat aku tertidur, eoh?" suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat sinis dan penuh amarah, ditambah dengan pandangan kosongnya yang terlihat sangat menusuk hati orang yang menatapnya. Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat pemuda mungil itu mulai bertingkah seperti itu. Ia pun sedikit terkejut karena Baekhyun ternyata menyadari apa yang dilakukannya selama ini secara diam-diam.

"Baekkie, itu… itu… ah… anu…" Chanyeol tergagap-gagap saat mencoba menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berkekuatan cahaya di depannya. Ia benar-benar seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat sedang melakukan aksinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir aku mainanmu, eoh? Kau pikir aku senang kau menciumku tanpa seizinku, eoh? Besar sekali nyalimu sehingga kau melakukan itu padaku diam-diam! Kau anggap aku ini apa? Dasar idiot!" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka tindakannya itu membuat Baekhyun sangat marah. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Ia menyesali perbuatannya, memang tak seharusnya ia melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti itu. Ah, dia memang pengecut.

Baekhyun kembali bersuara, masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Dan, kau! Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan dirimu sakit eoh? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku karena keadaanmu semalam? Dasar bodoh! Kau harusnya bilang kalau kau sakit! Tak perlu mencoba membohongiku! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan aku tak tahu? Kau benar-benar idiot, Yeol! Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu. Saat ini hanya kau yang ada untukku. Kalau kau sampai menghilang, siapa yang akan menemaniku?" Kali ini tangis Baekhyun pecah.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun sendu, ia ingin merengkuh pemuda mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, tapi ia tak mempunyai nyali, apalagi ia yang sudah membuatnya semarah ini.

"Baekkie, maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhe, Baekkie. Kau boleh melakukan apapun, memukulku, membunuhku atau apapun itu, asalkan kau bisa memaafkanku, dan aku bisa menebus kesalahanku." Suara Chanyeol bergetar, tapi ia benar-benar tulus mengatakan itu. Mendengar perkataan pemuda jangkung itu, Baekhyun malah memukul kepalanya.

"Yak! Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang aku sangat khawatir karena takut kehilanganmu, tapi kau malah memintaku membunuhmu. Bodoh!"

Chanyeol hanya mengelus kepalanya pelan sambil menahan sakit. Jangan remehkan pukulan pemuda kecil itu, tempurung kepalamu mungkin bisa retak jika terus-terusan dipukul olehnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar sudah salah bicara. Kau bodoh, Park Chanyeol, rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang bangun dari tidurmu dan duduklah, dan jangan lupa tatap aku! Aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk setiap hal bodoh yang kau lakukan selama ini." Baekhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu duduk, diikuti oleh Chanyeol tanpa bicara. Kini mereka berhadapan, dan suasana menjadi sangat kikuk. Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Satu, kau bodoh." Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, dan menempelkannya perlahan, kemudian menariknya lagi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya terpaku mendapat hukuman seperti itu.

"Dua, kau idiot." Hal yang sama dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Tiga, kau menciumku." Lagi.

"Empat, dan itu tanpa izin." Ciuman keempat.

"Lima, dan kau melakukannya berulangkali." Baekhyun kembali menghukum Chanyeol dengan ciumannya. Sementara pemuda jangkung itu merasa bingung, ayolah, hukuman macam apa ini, pikirnya.

"Baekkie, ini…"

Baekhyun memotong perkataannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan memotongku atau membantahku! Hukumanmu masih belum selesai! Kau dilarang berbicara sampai hukumanmu selesai! Kau dilarang melakukan apapun! Mengerti?"

Chanyeol masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Tapi ia hanya setuju saja.

"Enam, kau membantahku."

"Tujuh, kau membohongiku."

"Delapan, kau seenaknya sendiri."

"Sembilan, kau sudah membuatku khawatir."

"Sepuluh, kau selalu menggodaku."

"Sebelas, kau selalu menggangguku."

"Dua belas, kau terlalu memanjakanku."

"Tiga belas, kau sakit."

"Empat belas, kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit."

"Lima belas, kau selalu menyimpan segala sesuatu sendiri."

Ciuman-ciuman itu terus saja berlanjut. Lagi-lagi ciuman tanpa nafsu, tanpa lumatan, hanya sekedar menempel saja, hanya saja kali ini dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak berani membalasnya. Ya, karena ini adalah hukuman dari pemuda mungil di depannya, jadi ia tidak punya hak untuk membalas ciuman itu.

…

…

"Tiga puluh tiga, kau selalu menjagaku."

"Tiga puluh empat, kau selalu menolongku."

"Tiga puluh lima, kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu."

"Tiga puluh enam, kau selalu menyelamatkanku."

…

…

"Lima puluh tujuh, kau terlalu tinggi."

"Lima puluh delapan, suaramu terlalu rendah."

"Lima puluh sembilan, kau terlalu ceria."

"Enam puluh, senyumanmu terlalu lebar, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku selalu merasakannya."

….

….

"Sembilan puluh lima, kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu."

"Sembilan puluh enam, kau tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaanmu padaku."

"Sembilan puluh tujuh, kau membuatku terlalu bergantung padamu."

"Sembilan puluh delapan, kau membuat perasaanku tak karuan jika bersamamu."

"Ini yang terakhir. Sembilan puluh sembilan, kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Ciuman yang terakhir sedikit lebih lama, tapi tetap saja berupa ciuman tanpa nafsu berlebih. Baekhyun menarik bibirnya menjauhi bibir Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Kau sudah dimaafkan." Pemuda mungil ini baru saja akan bangkit berdiri, saat ia merasa tangan mungilnya tertahan oleh genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku belum selesai." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Ia memposisikan Baekhyun kembali di depannya.

"Aku juga punya satu hal untuk dikatakan padamu, Baekkie. Ini yang terakhir. Seratus, aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun, menutup matanya, lalu mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir mungil pemuda itu. Kali ini ciuman penuh cinta, disertai lumatan kecil tanpa berniat menyakiti orang yang ia cintai, dan kali ini Baekhyun membalasnya dengan penuh perasaan. Pemuda yang kehilangan penglihatannya ini pun menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang membuka lembaran baru untuk mereka, yang menyatukan cinta mereka yang tertahan lama karena keegoisan mereka masing-masing. Cukup dengan satu ciuman yang terbalas saja, mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka akan mencintai satu sama lain selamanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi kedua anak manusia itu, memperindah ciuman mereka, ciuman yang sangat panjang. Sampai….

**Kruyuk…. Kruyuk… Kruuuk…**

Suara aneh mengganggu peristiwa indah dan mengharukan itu. Mereka membuka mata, lalu memisahkan bibir yang sejak tadi menempel itu.

**Kruyuk…. Kruyuk… Kruuuk…**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Mereka hanya saling terdiam, tapi akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yak, Baekkie! Suara perutmu sungguh sangat keras! Seperti harimau yang sedang mengaum! Kalau kau lapar bilang saja!" kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol untuk kesekian kali.

"Yak, Yeollie! Suara perutmu lebih keras tahu! Cih, kau ini! Kau sendiri juga lapar, mengaku sajalah! Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa makan sementara pembantuku tak mencarikan aku makan!"

Chanyeol masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Yak, aku bukan pembantumu, pendek!"

"Cih, tetap saja kau pembantuku, tiang! Cepat cari makan sana! Aku sudah lapar!" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari tenda. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Chanyeol.

"Dan jangan berani kau memburu teman-temanku! Arachi!" Baekhyun keluar dengan senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar pendek, bisanya hanya menyuruh-nyuruh. Dasar bocah pendek. Kau benar-benar sudah mencuri hatiku." Chanyeol juga tersenyum manis sambil memegang bibirnya. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil twin swordnya lalu melangkah keluar dari tenda.

.

* * *

.

Sehun terus saja melompat dengan pijakan dahan-dahan di Dark Forest. Tubuhnya yang ringan karena bantuan kekuatan anginnya itu dengan mudah berpindah ke pohon yang satu ke yang lain. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah belakang, takut kalau anggota yang lain mengejarnya. Memang sebenarnya ia akan lebih cepat sampai jika ia memanggil Chee, hewan panggilannya. Sama seperti Rex, Chee adalah makhluk panggilan yang mewakili kekuatan anginnya, hanya saja Chee memiliki raga seperti seekor cheetah berwarna kuning keemasan dengan corak hitam, dengan tubuh besar dan memiliki kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Memanggil Chee hanya akan mempercepat para anggota lain mengetahui kalau ia kabur.

Sehun mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup jauh dari desa, lagipula ia sudah mendekati tempat pertemuannya dengan Luhan, yang diam-diam bertelepati dengannya, memintanya untuk menjemput pemuda berkekuatan telekinesis itu. Luhan bilang ia sudah berhasil keluar dari kendali mind controller yang mengendalikannya sebelumnya. Anggota termuda yang terpilih itu bukannya tidak tahu kalau pertemuan ini mengandung resiko. Bisa saja ini adalah jebakan. Tapi Sehun memantapkan tindakannya. Jika ini jebakan, maka dia akan melawan dan membawa pulang para anggota yang lain, terutama Luhan yang sangat ia cintai.

Tak lama, Sehun sudah sampai di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Bukit yang berada di sebelah barat Dark Forest ini dinamakan Soulless Hill. Bukit ini dinamakan seperti itu bukan karena seseorang akan kehilangan jiwanya jika berada di tempat ini, akan tetapi orang-orang yang datang memang sudah tanpa jiwa. Dark Forest yang terletak di sebelah timur bukit ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa dilewati oleh sembarang orang. Mereka yang berani melewati Dark Forest tanpa kekuatan besar hanya akan menjadi putus asa dan kehilangan jiwa mereka. Dark Forest akan memakan semangat dan perasaan mereka, sehingga jika mereka sudah berhasil melewati hutan ini, orang-orang itu hanya akan seperti zombie, tanpa perasaan, tanpa ingatan, dan tanpa jiwa sebelum mereka bisa melangkah jauh menuju suatu tempat tergelap di ujung Soulles Hill. Suatu tempat yang dinamakan Sinister Kingdom, tempat di mana hanya ada kegelapan dan kekosongan tanpa akhir.

Sehun, sebagai salah satu penghuni elemen, cukup beruntung bisa melewati Dark Forest dengan selamat, tanpa kehilangan jiwanya, meskipun memang cukup berat melalui tempat itu. Jiwanya beberapa kali terancam karena ia sempat goyah. Dark Forest mempermainkan perasaannya yang berkaitan dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya, sehingga nyaris merenggut jiwanya. Untung keinginan kuatnya bertemu Luhan lebih besar, menjadikannya lebih kuat sehingga bisa melewati hutan itu.

Sesampainya di Soulless Hill, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Nafasnya cukup terengah-engah karena perjalanannya yang cukup jauh. Belum lagi udara di tempat itu sungguh menyesakkan, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Begitu pengap dan penuh dengan aura kegelapan. Anggota termuda dari kedua belas yang terpilih itu berusaha memfokuskan matanya, mencoba mencari sosok pemuda yang paling ia cintai. Ia sangat berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengan Luhan, kembali memeluk dan bermanja-manja bersama pemuda berkekuatan telekinesis itu. Sehun lah yang paling terluka mendapati Luhan jatuh dalam kendali mind controller musuh. Sehun tak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinya akan melihat Hyung nya yang biasanya penuh senyuman dan tatapan lembut seperti rusa itu berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi dan dingin, bahkan tak segan menyerang yang lain.

Sehun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, betapa depresi dirinya mendapati kenyataan pahit itu. Ia sering menangis dan memberontak ingin menyelamatkan Luhan. Ia sangat percaya bahwa ia bisa membawa Luhan kembali. Tapi Kris dan Hyungnya yang lain melarangnya, takut kehilangannya, takut jika Sehun malah jatuh dalam kendali musuh. Sehun sangat mengerti itu, mengerti atas kekhawatiran yang lain. Ia juga takut, tapi keinginannya menyelamatkan Luhan lebih besar. Karena sikap keras kepalanya itulah, dia dikurung di kamarnya, tidak boleh keluar kecuali diawasi.

Sampai beberapa hari lalu, saat tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar suara Luhan, suara orang yang sangat ia cintai memanggilnya. Luhan meminta pertolongannya, mengatakan kalau ia sudah bebas dari kendali, meminta Sehun menjemputnya. Awalnya Sehun takut mempercayai telepati itu, ia takut musuh memanfaatkan Luhan untuk memperdayanya. Tapi… Suara Luhan itu, ia bisa merasakannya. Itu adalah Luhan yang dia kenal selama ini. Karena itulah, Sehun memutuskan untuk kabur dan menjemput Luhan sambil terus berharap ini bukan jebakan. Ia cukup tahu resiko yang mungkin ia hadapi kalau semua itu hanyalah perangkap musuh. Tapi, ia juga tak tega menutup telinga terhadap permintaan Luhan. Bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar sudah sadar?

Mata Sehun masih terus mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Luhan. Pelan, ia bergumam.

"Luhan Hyung, kau di mana?"

Tiba-tiba, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sehun melihat pergerakan di semak-semak. Sehun menahan nafasnya, tangannya sudah bersiaga, siap mengambil dagger anginnya kalau sewaktu-waktu musuh menyerangnya. Luhan Hyung? Atau musuh?

Dan muncullah sosok itu. Sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil keluar dari semak-semak. Sosok yang Sehun cari sedari tadi. Mata keduanya bertemu, tapi mereka hanya berdiam di tempatnya, sambil terus memandang, seakan ingin memastikan bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang yang benar-benar mereka cari. Meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh, Sehun dapat melihat mata pemuda kecil di depannya itu adalah mata rusa yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sudah tidak ada tatapan dingin atau wajah tanpa ekspresi. Yang ia lihat adalah mata berbinar seperti rusa, meskipun tersirat sedikit ketakutan di sana, juga wajah manisnya yang terlihat terkejut. Ya, ekspresi terkejut yang sudah sangat Sehun kenal.

"Luhan Hyung!"

"Sehunnie!"

Mereka berlari, memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua. Dan, akhirnya merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain, memeluknya dengan erat, semakin erat. Tidak ada suara, hanya pelukan yang diwarnai airmata, airmata penuh kerinduan dan kelegaan karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun perlahan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah semakin mempereratnya, takut kalau ia kehilangan Luhan lagi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehunnie. Sangat merindukanmu." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada Sehun. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing. Akhirnya Luhan menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun, menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Sehun juga membalas dengan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka kembali memeluk satu sama lain. Rupanya mereka belum sepenuhnya melepaskan kerinduannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar jentikan jemari, cukup pelan, tapi efeknya sungguh hebat.

Sehun dan Luhan tak bergerak. Bukannya mereka tak mau, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu. Waktu di sekitar mereka berhenti, hanya pikiran mereka yang masih tetap berjalan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menyadari ia terkena efek time control dari Tao. Satu-satunya pengendali waktu, yang bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan waktu-menghentikannya dengan cukup menjentikkan tangan-. Tao juga mampu menilik masa lalu, atau melihat masa depan, tapi kemampuan untuk itu sangat terbatas, karena membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar. Dan biasanya jika Tao melakukan kedua hal itu, ia akan berakhir dengan luka dalam yang parah, bahkan pemuda bermata panda itu pernah sekarat karena mencoba melihat masa depan.

'Ini jebakan? Luhan Hyung membohongiku? Kenapa Hyung tega melakukan ini? Kenapa membuatku berharap, Hyung?' kata Sehun dalam hati, merutuk apa yang telah terjadi. Hatinya seperti diiris sembilu tajam, mendapati ini jebakan. Ia memang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika pertemuan ini adalah jebakan. Tapi, sosok Luhan yang ada di hadapannya tadi, sosok yang ada di pelukannya ini, adalah Luhan yang ia kenal. Tapi kenapa?

"Sehunnie, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sungguh, percayalah padaku." Luhan berusaha bertelepati. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berbicara lewat telepati, karena tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain itu. Jika kalian sudah terjebak dengan kekuatan Tao, kalian hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi tanpa bisa melawan.

** Prok… Prok… Prok…**

Suara tepukan itu terdengar cukup keras. Tao muncul dari arah belakang Luhan diikuti oleh Xiumin dan Kai yang terus bertepuk tangan. Mereka mendekati dua orang yang masih berpelukan seperti patung itu. Seringai yang cukup mengerikan terlihat di bibir Tao. Matanya yang merah dan terlihat kosong itu makin membuatnya mengerikan. Tao mendekati Luhan lalu memegang bahunya.

"Luhan ge, membiarkanmu sebentar lepas dari kendali mind controller adalah ide yang bagus kan? Meskipun dirimu adalah seorang pemilik kekuatan telekinesis, tapi kekuatan pikiranmu tak sebanding dengan mind controller. Jadi kami membiarkanmu lepas sebentar. Kami sudah menduga apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau lepas dari kendali. Kau pasti akan memanggil anggota termuda kita, orang yang kau cintai ini." Tao tertawa.

"Dan Sehun pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dan menyelamatkanmu. Iya kan maknae?" tambah Xiumin.

Sehun hanya bisa menggeram marah dalam hati.

"Kau terlalu berani dan bodoh, Sehunnie. Kau harusnya tetap bersama kelompokmu. Tapi kau malah ke sini sendiri, menyerahkan dirimu. Jadi lebih baik bergabunglah dengan kami, Sehunnie. Kau sudah tidak punya pilihan." kata Kai pelan sambil menyeringai.

'Cih, aku akan melawan kalian dan membawa kalian pulang. Luhan Hyung, ayo kita lawan mereka.' Kata Sehun mencoba berhubungan dengan Luhan.

'…..'

Tak ada tanggapan dari Luhan.

Sehun kembali mencoba bertelepati, tapi tetap nihil hasilnya.

"Luhan ge, saatnya kau kembali pada kami lagi."

Tao menepuk bahu Luhan. Dan Luhan terlepas dari perangkap waktu itu. Pemuda mungil itu menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sehun dan menunjukkan tatapan dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah kembali dikendalikan.

'Hyung! Jangan kembali kepada mereka Hyung!' teriak Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi, hanya hatinya yang bisa berteriak.

"Lakukan tugasmu, Luhan Hyung." tambah Tao lagi.

Luhan mendekati Sehun, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun yang masih terjebak perangkap waktu itu, melumatnya perlahan. Tak lama, Tao menjentikkan jarinya lagi, membuat perangkap waktunya atas Sehun menghilang. Sehun tak berkutik, jiwanya seakan dikelilingi kegelapan yang perlahan menyelubungi dan menguasainya. Semakin lama dan dalam ciumannya dengan Luhan, semakin kuat kegelapan itu mengurungnya. Ia tak bisa melawan. Matanya mulai tampak kosong, dan tak butuh waktu lama, sudah tak ada cahaya terlihat menerangi bola matanya. Luhan menarik bibirnya, membiarkan tiga kawannya yang hanya menikmati kejadian itu melihat perubahan pada Sehun. Mata kosong yang memperlihatkan pandangan dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tao mendekati Sehun lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Jadi, Sehun, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Tentu Hyung. Tentu saja aku akan bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi aku bisa tetap bersama Luhan Hyung di sini." Sehun menunjukkan seringai yang mengerikan.

Tao berbalik memandang Xiumin, Kai dan Luhan.

"Jadi, kurasa ini saatnya kita menjemput sang cahaya. Dia sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan bebas. Kita harus segera menjemputnya karena dia pasti sudah sangat kesepian. Ya, pasti sangat kesepian."

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sinister Kingdom, diikuti oleh penguasa elemen yang lain.

.

* * *

.

"Yeollie, kau habis latihan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia mendengar deru nafas pemuda jangkung yang sedikit terengah-engah dan pemuda mungil itu juga bisa mencium bau keringat yang telah membasahi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hm… Iya Baekkie, aku baru saja menyelesaikan latihanku." jawab pemuda berkekuatan api itu yang berusaha mengembalikan irama nafasnya menjadi normal. Ia mengambil tempat air dan meminum isinya, membiarkan air itu mengalir menyusuri kerongkongannya, melepas dahaganya.

"Ada peningkatan? Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu? Kau tidak perlu memaksakannya kalau kau tak mau, Yeollie."

Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol yang ternyata tak tertutup baju itu. Tangan mungil Baekhyun langsung menyentuh punggung yang basah karena keringat itu. Tangannya bergerak naik turun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan ataupun cekungan yang tak begitu dalam mewarnai punggung lebar yang seharusnya rata itu. Ya, bekas-bekas luka Chanyeol. Baekhyun sering merasakan adanya banyak luka baru di sana, kadang diwarnai dengan bau anyir dan cairan lengket yang bisa ia pastikan sebagai darah. Ia seringkali memarahi Chanyeol kalau sudah seperti itu. Ia tak mau membuat pemuda yang dicintainya itu memaksakan dirinya. Baekhyun jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, meskipun kemampuan bertarung dan penguasaan senjatanya sudah bisa dikatakan sangat mahir. Tapi kekuatan api pemuda ceria itu melawan pengendalinya sendiri, menyakiti dan tak jarang meninggalkan luka bakar pada tubuh Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun melarangnya, Chanyeol pasti berkilah dan membantah, dan selalu bilang ia harus bisa melawan dan menahannya. Karena dengan itulah, ia bisa melindungi Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri.

Baekhyun bukannya tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kemampuan bertarungnya cukup bagus, dan ia bisa menggunakannya rapiernya dengan baik. Dulu, sebenarnya ia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tapi karena trauma di masa lalu, saat ia kehilangan orang tuanya, Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi. Jadi hingga saat ini, kekuatan itu seakan tersegel, dan Baekhyun pun seperti sengaja melupakan kalau ia memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang diincar musuh itu. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah mau mencoba bertarung, ia lebih memilih bersembunyi atau memilih berlindung di belakang teman-teman yang lebih kuat. Ia tidak mau melukai dan menyakiti orang lain bahkan sampai tega membunuh mereka. Baekhyun menjadi terlalu bergantung dengan perlindungan orang lain. Ketakutannya menelan seluruh keberanian dan kepercayaan untuk membela dirinya sendiri meskipun semua orang tahu pemuda mungil itu mampu melakukannya. Memang terdengar egois, dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi ia merasa dirinya begitu rapuh dan lemah, ditambah ia tidak bisa melihat, lengkap sudah. Jadi ketika Chanyeol berusaha keras berlatih, ada bagian dari dirinya yang senang karena Chanyeol bisa semakin kuat untuk melindunginya, tapi ada juga yang sedih karena pemuda jangkung itu harus menderita karenanya. Perasaaan marah pada dirinya karena ketidakmampuannya dan kelemahannya juga sering menghantuinya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana kekuatan besar apinya keluar tanpa ia kendalikan saat ia ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun dulu. Ia ingin sekali bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Dengan kekuatan itu, ia bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Tapi kekuatan itu seakan menghilang, dan ia kembali menjadi seorang pengendali api yang gagal, yang dilawan oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa melindungi Baekhyun dengan maksimal, bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri ia tidak yakin. Mimpi buruk tentang kehilangan Baekhyun belakangan ini semakin kerap menghantuinya. Ia takut sekali tidak bisa melindungi dan kehilangan Baekhyun. Tapi dengan kekuatannya yang seperti itu? Ah, seandainya Baekhyun bisa mencoba ikut bertarung, mereka berdua pasti cukup kuat. Seandainya Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya? Ah, pikiran apa itu? Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh pikiran berandai-andainya itu. Ia sudah berjanji melindungi Baekhyun, tapi… Tapi ini semakin berat. Ia harus bagaimana?

"Yeollie… Kau terluka? Kau marah padaku?" suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang tadi terjebak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Suara Chanyeol terdengar tidak yakin. Baekhyun menangkap ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sana.

"Kenapa Yeollie? Ada yang salah? Katakan saja. Jangan simpan semuanya sendiri." Baekhyun berusaha menahan nada suaranya supaya tetap tenang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol datar. Rupanya pemuda jangkung ini masih sibuk berpikir.

**Deg**…

Mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya bukan dengan sebutan Baekkie seperti biasanya ditambah dengan suara datar, membuat Baekhyun menyadari ada yang benar-benar salah di sini.

"Park Chanyeol! Sebenarnya ada apa? Katakan padaku! Jangan berbohong!" kini suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

Seruan Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie…"

"Katakan saja apa yang perlu kau katakan, Park Chanyeol! Jangan bertele-tele! Kau menyebalkan!"

"….."

Hening.

"Park ….."

Chanyeol memotong seruan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, belajarlah bertarung lagi! Ayo kita bertarung bersama-sama! Kita lawan mereka! Ayo kita gunakan kekuatan kita semampunya!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tak percaya mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang selama ini bersikeras melindunginya, salah seorang yang membuatnya menjadi bergantung pada pemuda itu, pemuda yang dicintai Baekhyun itu, kini menyuruhnya bertarung, melawan rasa takut yang sudah memakan habis seluruh keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya sejak lama. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bertarung membantu yang lain. Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Hentikan semua ini Park Chanyeol! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan mau bertarung!"

"Jangan egois, Baek!"

"Jangan memaksaku, Yeol!"

"…"

"…"

Hening kembali.

Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan melindungiku! Sehingga aku tak perlu bertarung lagi! Tapi sekarang kau memintaku bertarung! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

"Aku memang berjanji untuk melindungimu Baek! Tapi dengan kondisiku seperti ini, aku bahkan tak yakin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! Aku nyaris kehilangan dirimu dulu karena ketidakmampuanku. Kalau tak ada Kris Hyung dan yang lain, mungkin aku benar-benar kehilanganmu, Baek! Jadi mengertilah! Kita berdua bisa semakin kuat kalau bersama! Meskipun kita tidak menggunakan kekuatan elemen kita!"

"Tapi aku tak mau menyakiti orang lain! Aku tak mau membunuh! Kau tak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang tua yang terbunuh di depanmu kan? Aku tak ingin orang lain mengalami hal yang sama denganku! Tidak dengan kedua tanganku!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol! Aku muak! Jangan memaksaku! Apapun alasannya, aku tak akan bertarung! Tidak akan lagi!"

"Jangan egois Baek." suara Chanyeol melembut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksaku!"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia lelah berdebat dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Tapi tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat, sehingga ia tertahan.

"Baek, aku bermimpi aku kehilanganmu. Aku gagal melindungimu." Suara Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar lemah.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, mencoba meredakan emosi yang sudah memenuhinya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Yeol."

"Mimpi itu menghantuiku terus. Semakin hari semakin sering dan semakin nyata. Aku takut, Baekhyun. Aku takut tak bisa melindungimu. Karena itu aku memintamu juga untuk bertarung, lindungi dirimu sendiri, dan aku akan tetap melindungimu."

"Yeol, hentikan... Aku lelah berdebat."

"Baekhyun, kurasa kita benar-benar egois."

"…."

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dulu, kita tidak pernah mencoba berlatih atau mengeluarkan kekuatan kita, hanya karena keterbatasan dan ketakutan kita. Kita selalu berkelit setiap kali Kris Hyung meminta kita berlatih. Kita selalu menghindar dan melarikan diri dari masalah kita. Kita tidak berani menghadapinya. Bukankah kita sangat egois dengan meninggalkan teman-teman kita dengan alasan kita terlalu lemah untuk melawan para musuh? Kita seakan menyelamatkan diri kita sendiri, Baek. Kita seharusnya tahu bahwa ini juga berat untuk yang lain. Mereka berjuang keras menghadapi ini. Sekarang mereka terbelah jadi dua bagian yang saling melawan, dan mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Kekuatan jahat juga semakin menyebar. Teman-teman kita juga pasti terluka. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang. Sementara kita di sini, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bersembunyi. Tidakkah kau merasa kita sangat egois?"

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna perkataan Chanyeol itu. Memang, semua itu benar. Pemuda mungil itu sering merasakannya. Terutama belakangan ini, saat dia merindukan kawan-kawannya. Ia sebenarnya juga ingin bisa bertarung, menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi apa daya, ia merasa tak mampu melakukannya.

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Ia masih tidak mau memandang Chanyeol.

"Mari kita berubah Baekkie. Kita belajar dari awal. Lalu kita bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain, menyelamatkan anggota yang dikendalikan, dan mengalahkan kegelapan. Dengan itu, semua akan cepat berakhir, kita akan bisa hidup tenang Baek."

"Aku tidak siap."

"Lalu kapan kau siap? Aku juga tidak siap Baek. Tapi sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

"Aku lelah. Kita lanjutkan nanti." Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dengan paksa.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah mantap dengan keputusannya. Ia akan berubah. Ia harus menjadi kuat. Ia akan melawan takdir dan tidak akan lari lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil twin swordnya yang tadi tergeletak di sampingnya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

** Drap… Drap…. Drap….**

Chanyeol berlari mengejar dengan langkah lebar. Dengan menggenggam kedua twin swordsnya di tangan kirinya, ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk melayangkan pukulan ke rahang pemuda kecil yang sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan perlakuan itu.

**Buk…..**

Pukulan keras yang sangat telak. Baekhyun terlempar dan terjerembab di tanah. Ia merasakan rahangnya sangat sakit, belum lagi cairan kental yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Apa-apaan ini? pikirnya. Apa Chanyeol sudah gila?

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau gila? Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol hanya memilih diam, melihat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu berusaha bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap ujung mulutnya yang sudah diwarnai dengan cairan kental merah. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya tidak mau melukai pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu. Tapi, mungkin dengan cara inilah dia bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali kuat, mengembalikan seluruh kekuatan, keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau berpikir dengan perlakuan ini kau bisa membuatku bertarung lagi, kau salah besar! Aku tidak akan melawanmu, atau melawan siapapun!"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Chanyeol kembali menerjang dan kali ia melayangkan pukulannya ke perut Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi pemuda mungil itu tidak menyangka Chanyeol benar-benar nekat dan tega melakukan tindakan kasar itu padanya. Tapi kenyataannya? Perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit, pukulan Chanyeol tidak main-main. Baekhyun memegang perutnya. Apa Chanyeol berniat membunuh Baekhyun?

"Yeol! Kubilang hentikan! Apa kau gila? Apa kau dikendalikan?"

"…"

**Grep….**

Tangan besar Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah mencekik leher kecil Baekhyun, mendorongnya kasar sampai akhirnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun tertahan oleh sebuah pohon besar. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cekikan itu. Ia meronta-ronta. Dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, ia memukul-mukul tangan kanan yang Chanyeol yang mencekiknya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Baekhyun mulai kesulitan bernafas. Benarkah Chanyeol serius ingin membunuhnya? Kenapa?

"Park-Chan- Chanyeol….. Lep-Lepa-Lepas-Lepaskan! Yeol! Sa-kit-Tak-bis-bisa-nafas…." Baekhyun mulai merintih. Ia sangat takut mati. Tapi ia lebih takut mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai.

Chanyeol hanya menggertakkan giginya. Memantapkan hatinya, matanya nanar menahan tangis, ia sendiri tak percaya ia melakukan ini, menyakiti Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi ada bagian dirinya yang terus memaksanya melakukan ini. Ia harus melakukannya! Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cekikannya. Dan Baekhyun yang tadinya meronta-ronta dengan beringas semakin lemah karena kekurangan nafas.

'Jangan menyerah, Baekkie. Lawan… LAWAN AKU!' jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun menangis, sambil terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin mati. TIDAK, IA TIDAK INGIN MATI!

** Blitz…**

Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari kedua tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi sibuk memukul tangan Chanyeol yang mencekiknya. Mata Chanyeol sungguh nyaris buta karena sinar itu begitu terang dan menyilaukan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan tanpa sadar melepaskan cekikannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbatuk-batuk karena sudah bebas. Pemuda mungil itu berusaha memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengembalikan udara di paru-parunya yang sudah nyaris habis dan membuatnya mati. Sementara Chanyeol masih memejamkan dan membuka matanya, berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang sempat tersilaukan oleh cahaya terang itu.

'Apa itu tadi kekuatan Baekkie?' katanya dalam hati.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah kembali mendapatkan penglihatan normalnya. Ia melihat pemuda mungil yang tadi terbatuk-batuk itu berusaha melangkah, menjauhkan diri darinya.

'Baekkie, maaf. Aku harus melanjutkannya.'

Chanyeol memegang twin swordnya di kedua belah tangannya lalu dengan cepat menerjang maju menuju Baekhyun. Pendengaran Baekhyun cukup peka mendengar derap langkah pemuda jangkung yang sepertinya masih berusaha menyerangnya lagi itu. Sebelum ia terkena serangan Chanyeol, ia sudah berhasil merunduk dan menghindar. Pemuda jangkung itu terus menyerangnya membabi buta, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menghindar dengan tubuh mungilnya, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari twin sword Chanyeol menorehkan luka memanjang di lengan kanannya. Meskipun luka itu tidak dalam, tapi pedang itu sudah menyobek baju putih yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan membuat darah segar mengalir dengan cukup deras.

Luka itu ternyata mempengaruhi pergerakan Baekhyun. Kemampuan menghindarnya menjadi berkurang, sehingga ia sudah kembali terpojok. Chanyeol masih membabi buta menyerangnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Baekhyun bisa mati kalau terus menghindar. IA TIDAK BOLEH MATI!

Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali menyerang Baekhyun yang sudah terpojok dengan twin swordnya, saat pemuda mungil itu sudah mengeluarkan rapiernya dan menahan serangannya. Sebuah rapier melawan twin swords. Ternyata Baekhyun kuat juga menahan serangannya. Chanyeol mulai lega Baekhyun bisa membela dirinya. Dengan segera, sang pengendali api kembali mencoba menyerang pemuda mungil yang masih dalam posisi bertahan itu. Lagi-lagi, serangannya ditahan. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat luka memanjang di paha kanan Chanyeol dengan rapiernya. Chanyeol terhenyak dan tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun bisa melukainya. Ia meringis sedikit atas rasa sakitnya, tapi ia harus terus menyerang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun lebih kuat lagi.

** Trang… Trang… Trang…. **

Suara rapier Baekhyun dan twin swords Chanyeol masih terdengar terus beradu. Mereka menyerang satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang tadinya gemetar memegang rapiernya untuk menyerang Chanyeol, sudah mulai tenang dan mahir menggunakannya. Sudah beberapa luka ia torehkan pada tubuh Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau menyakiti pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Tapi Chanyeol memaksanya, jadi mau tak mau ia akan menanggapi dengan serius, dan ingin membuat pemuda jangkung itu menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya padanya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah mulai kewalahan menghadapi Baekhyun. Ayolah, sebelumnya kondisinya sudah dalam keadaan lelah karena latihannya sendiri, dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat Baekhyun bangkit dengan memaksanya untuk melawan dirinya. Jadi kondisinya benar-benar sudah sangat amat lelah.

Mereka berdua masih terus bertarung. Kondisi mereka sudah sangat lelah, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, peluh bercampur darah yang memenuhi tubuh mereka berdua. Tapi belum ada yang kalah. Chanyeol menutup matanya, memusatkan pikirannya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan apinya. Dengan cepat api menyelubungi pedang dan tangannya. Chanyeol rupanya semakin baik mengeluarkan apinya. Latihan dan niatnya yang kuat untuk berlatih tidak sia-sia, meskipun tetap saja api itu masih menyakiti tubuhnya. Tapi Chanyeol sudah semakin mahir menahan dan menghadapi rasa sakit itu. Kini api sudah menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan warna api merah menyala.

"Bersiaplah Baek!"

Baekhyun yang berusaha menormalkan irama pernafasannya, sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Dengan cepat, ia merasakan panas mulai mendekatinya.

'Apa Chanyeol menggunakan kekuatan elemen apinya? Apa ia sudah berhasil mengendalikannya?' pikirnya.

Chanyeol berlari menerjang, mencoba menyerang Baekhyun secara langsung dengan senjata dan kekuatan apinya. Tapi rupanya indera perasa dan pendengaran Baekhyun lebih kuat, dan dengan depan ia menghindar dari serangan itu. Chanyeol sempat terjerembab karena pemuda mungil itu menghindari serangannya dengan cepat. Tetapi dengan gesit, ia kembali berdiri dan menyerang kembali.

** Blitz…**

** Trang…**

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kekuatan cahaya dengan rapiernya. Lalu menahan serangan pedang kembar api Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Yeol!" teriaknya.

Chanyeol semakin menambah tenaganya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terdesak ke belakang.

"PARK CHANYEOL! HENTIKAN!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, tubuh Baekhyun bersinar dan semakin terang cahaya yang menyelimutinya. Rapiernya juga semakin bercahaya, membuat mata Chanyeol silau melihatnya. Baekhyun semakin kuat dan…

**Blaar… Bruk...**

Serangan terakhir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terlempar. Pemuda jangkung itu menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Tubuhnya serasa remuk karena merasakan kekuatan cahaya Baekhyun yang sangat hebat itu. Tapi ia merasa sangat lega, karena Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatannya, berhasil melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon besar itu. Nafasnya memburu dan ia meringis menahan sakit. Semua rasa sakit yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi seakan berkumpul menjadi satu dan menyiksanya dalam satu waktu bersamaan, saat ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia berusaha keras menahannya. Toh, ia masih menyimpan obat manjur yang diberikan Lay Hyung padanya dulu. Obat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan cukup cepat, hampir sama dengan penyembuhan Lay Hyung, hanya sedikit lebih lambat jika dibandingkan dengan itu. Ia bisa mengobati tubuhnya dan Baekhyun nanti. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih terpaku tak jauh dari dirinya. Mungkin pemuda mungil itu tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi, apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baekkie, kau berhasil!" teriaknya.

Pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu hanya terdiam. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis. Dengan segera, ia lari ke arah suara Chanyeol berasal. Dan ia segera bisa menemukan pemuda yang ia cintai itu sedang duduk bersender di pohon besar. Ia sadar Chanyeol pasti terluka parah karena serangannya. Baekhyun berjongkok di samping Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, kau tak apa-apa? Kau terluka parah? Maafkan aku, Yeollie. Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tak menggunakan kekuatanku. Harusnya aku tak melawanmu. Harusnya aku tak terpancing tindakan bodohmu. Harusnya…"

**Chu~~**

Chanyeol membungkam bibir pemuda mungil yang terus bicara itu. Dan Baekhyun hanya terus menangis. Chanyeol menarik bibirnya, membelai surai hitam pemuda di depannya yang masih menangis. Perlahan ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Hei, ini bukan salahmu. Kau hebat Baekkie. Kita berdua akan jadi tim kuat kalau kita berdua bertarung bersama. Kau sudah membuktikan kalau kau bisa. Kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Kau bisa bertarung. Kau bisa Baekkie, kau bisa."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekkie. Jangan menangis lagi. Maaf harus membuatmu melawanku. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan. Dan ternyata berhasil." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi kau jadi terluka, Yeollie!" Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Dan aku tahu kau juga terluka, Baekkie. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita bisa melawan ketakutan kita. Jadi bagaimana? Maukah kau berlatih bersamaku?" ajak Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak mau kalau dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kita sembuhkan diri kita dulu, baru kita bisa latihan bersama. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol lega mendengar keputusan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia kembali mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Setuju. Sangat setuju Baekkie. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah karena menggunakan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatanku hari ini."

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, mencoba menarik tangan besar Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu mencoba berdiri, meskipun rasanya sangat menyiksa. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun berbaik hati menjadi tumpuan dan memapahnya berjalan.

"Lebih baik kita bersihkan diri, Yeollie. Lukamu, ah tidak, luka kita perlu diobati. Aku juga terluka cukup parah di sini. Kau benar-benar mengerikan kalau sedang bertarung, Yeollie. Beruntung kita ada di sisi yang sama, aku tak bisa membayangkan harus bertarung denganmu lagi, Yeollie."

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir.

"Ya, Baekkie. Aku juga tak pernah membayangkan kita harus saling bertarung lagi, Baekkie. Tidak pernah…"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar ia berbohong. Mimpi buruk itu. Chanyeol berusaha menepis mimpi buruk itu. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, semakin hari, perasaannya semakin tidak enak, dan mimpi buruk itu semakin terasa nyata. Tidak. Ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia pasti bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Ya ia pasti bisa, apalagi Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah bisa kembali bertarung.

Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, lalu bersama Baekhyun menuju sebuah sungai kecil di dekat padang itu untuk membersihkan diri dan menyembuhkan luka mereka.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4 sudah diupdate. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, baik yang hanya sekedar membaca fanfic absurd ini atau sudah berkenan mereview.

Saya tahu fanfic ini adalah cerita yang cukup berat dan membosankan bahkan absurd dan kurang bagus. Saya menyadari itu. Dan mungkin jenis fanfic ini tidak begitu disukai pembaca. Jadi review yang saya dapat hanya sedikit. Tapi saya berpikir kembali, niat awal saya memang bukanlah mencari review. Bagi saya, review adalah sebuah bonus. Mungkin cerita saya memang belum pantas dihargai. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Hehehe... Saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita yang ada di otak saya. Dan saya cukup beruntung ada cukup banyak yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Jadi saya benar-benar senang dan berterima kasih. Gomawo ^.^.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Please don't bash. Karena saya memang penulis baru yang masih sangat amatir dan memerlukan semangat dan dukungan untuk terus menulis.

Fanfic ini memang cukup berat dan tidak menarik. Saya juga tidak pintar menggambarkan setiap adegan cerita. Saya tidak pandai membuat scene romantis, scene menyedihkan, scene pertarungan dsb. Saya hanya bisa membuat apa yang saya bisa. Bahasa saya mungkin juga kaku. Jadi maaf. Mungkin itulah ciri khas saya. Harap maklum.

* * *

_PS. Seluruh jenis dan nama hewan panggilan dan senjata yang digunakan di sini hanyalah karangan saya belaka. Jadi seumpama tidak sesuai dengan yang digunakan kebanyakan author lain atau hal yang seumumnya, harap maklum. Saya hanya ingin membuatnya sesuai apa yang terpikirkan oleh otak saya._

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir untuk membaca. Saya harap saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini sampai selesai. ^_^

With Love

**-Cha-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to: Mela querer chanBaekYeol**, **parkchan17, Ema Kinoshita, SHINeexo** yang mau memberikan review *lagi* pada chapter 4 kemarin. Review dari kalian membuatku semakin bersemangat menyelesaikan fanfic ini *meskipun kelanjutan ni fanfic khusus untuk chapter ini lambat banget karena kegagalan mendapatkan feel dan kesulitan dalam menuangkan cerita intinya*. (Balasan review sudah aku kirim lewat PM). Dan tentunya untuk semua pembaca yang mau mampir dan membaca fanfic ini. Siapapun kalian, di manapun kalian, terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua. Yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih.

**Warning: **Lagi-lagi chapter yang sangaaaaaaaat panjang, membosankan, membuat mengantuk dengan plot yang semakin absurd dan tidak jelas. Bahasa terlalu baku, typo bertebaran, plot yang terlalu berat dan kompleks, dan diksi yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Chapter ini **penuh** dengan **scene kekerasan dan pertarungan**, termasuk **scene berdarah** yang mungkin gagal. **Rating M is for violence scenes only**, not for others (you must know well what I mean)._**-TORTURED CHARACTER-**_

* * *

_**.**_

**-JIKA PEMBACA TIDAK MENYUKAI SCENE PERTARUNGAN DAN KEKERASAN YANG BERLEBIHAN, LEBIH BAIK ANDA SEGERA MENINGGALKAN CERITA INI, JEBAL (T.T), DARIPADA ANDA MENYESAL -**

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter lima ini adalah chapter yang cukup berat untuk ditulis. Dikarenakan banyak scene pertarungan, hal-hal sadis dan terlalu berlebihan *menurutku* yang harus dituliskan. Tapi tentu demi kelangsungan fanfic ini, chapter ini harus ditulis sesuai plot di otakku yang mungkin memang sudah terkontaminasi dengan game-game tipe RPG atau cerita fantasy yang memang sarat pertarungan. Semoga pembaca bisa maklum.

**.**

* * *

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Review~**

**.**

* * *

**COME BACK TO ME**

**Chapter 5**

The Hurtful Separation

* * *

"Yeollie, bagaimana dengan kemampuan bertarungku tadi? Apakah sudah semakin baik?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang membersihkan lumpur yang memenuhi sekujur tubuh tingginya. Pemuda mungil itu sendiri sekarang terlihat sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan sehelai kain cukup tebal.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong, Baekkie?" Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya membersihkan dirinya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan merebut paksa kain yang sedang digunakan pemuda bertubuh kecil itu untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Yak! Kurang ajar kau Park Chanyeol! Kembalikan kain itu! Aku belum selesai menggunakannya!" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu mencoba mencari keberadaan pemuda berkekuatan api yang senang sekali menggodanya itu.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. Ada ide jahil yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia segera menutup punggungnya yang telanjang itu dengan kain tebal yang direbutnya dari Baekhyun tadi, lalu dengan segera ia memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terlihat mencarinya itu dari belakang. Dan saat ini, kain yang cukup lebar itu sudah menutup tubuh mereka berdua.

"Nah, dengan begini adil kan, Baekkie. Kita bisa menggunakan kain ini bersama. Dan tubuhmu akan lebih cepat kering." Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan tawa Chanyeol yang terbahak-bahak, dan tanpa sadar menimbulkan rona merah di pipi pemuda kecil itu.

"Hei, Baekkie? Kenapa kau jadi terdiam? Kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu. Ia takut kalau tingkahnya itu membuat Baekhyun marah. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu kadang tak bisa membatasi kadar keisengannya jika ia sudah menggoda Baekhyun. Akibatnya, pemuda mungil itu sering menghukumnya, ah kali ini bukan lagi dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi, tapi benar-benar dengan hukuman: jitakan, umpatan, dan kerja rodi, ah lebih tepatnya ia harus menuruti semua perintah Baekhyun yang terkadang luar biasa aneh dan berat. Dan tentunya, ia tak boleh menolak hukuman itu.

"Yak! Siapa yang marah! Aish, singkirkan tubuhmu! Kau membuatku gerah!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol. Ah, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya ternyata. Tapi, Chanyeol sudah menangkap kebohongan itu, dan hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Baekkie ternyata malu, hahaha. Ini sungguh menyenangkan.' Katanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Baekhyun yang masih sedikit meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri, karena terlalu canggung dengan tindakan penuh cinta dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sebenarnya suka kan, Baekkie?" Chanyeol menunjukkan seringainya.

Mendengar itu, pemuda mungil bersurai hitam itu mengarahkan kepalanya sehingga ia seakan menatap Chanyeol. Dan…

**Duak**…

Dengan kepala kecilnya, Baekhyun memukulkan kepalanya pada sisi samping kepala Chanyeol. Dengan segera, pemuda tinggi itu melepaskan dekapannya, dan memegangi kepalanya sambil terus berguling menahan sakit.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kepalamu terbuat dari batu ya? Ini sakit sekali!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Makanya jangan terlalu percaya diri Park Chanyeol. Dasar mesum!" Pemuda berkekuatan cahaya ini sudah mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek pemuda tiang yang masih berbaring kesakitan itu.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya bagaimana perkembanganku, dan kau malah menggodaku. Itu pelajaran yang cukup bagus kan? Hehehe."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf. Aku tadi kan Cuma bercanda Baekkie." Sungut Chanyeol.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Teknik bertarungmu semakin baik, Baekkie, termasuk permainan rapiermu. Dan peningkatan penguasaanmu mengalami peningkatan yang sangat pesat. Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya sepertimu." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam. Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membuat Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria itu terdiam seperti ini. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**Pletak**…

"Yak! Berhenti merengek, Yeollie! Aku lapar. Ayo makan!" kata Baekhyun setelah melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti memukul kepalaku! Aku bisa bodoh, tahu! Aish, appo…" Chanyeol kembali mengelus kepalanya. Ah, ia merasa beruntung kepalanya sungguh amat keras. Kris dan Baekhyun senang sekali menjitak kepalanya. Seandainya kepalanya hanya sekeras rumah siput, mungkin kepalanya sudah bocor dari dulu-dulu. Itu pasti sangat mengerikan. Hi… Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

Chanyeol segera berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berkekuatan api itu pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap bingung pada pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir.

Baekhyun dengan cepat melangkah ke belakang Chanyeol, dan meraih kedua belah bahu pemuda tiang itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan…

**HAP**….

Baekhyun sudah memposisikan diri dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Untung Chanyeol langsung refleks menangkap tubuh dan mengunci kaki Baekhyun dengan kedua belah tangannya yang panjang itu.

"_Nice catch!_ Gendong aku ya, Yeollie? Hehehe" Baekhyun sudah terkikik dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang seperti anak kecil. Sekali-kali ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol.

"Aigo, Baekkie. Bilang saja dari tadi kalau kau ingin digendong." Kata Chanyeol berpura-pura marah. Tapi ia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Ia sangat senang bisa memanjakan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, kau siap! Pegangan yang erat!" Chanyeol sudah terlihat bersiap. Baekhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher kekasihnya. Dan dengan ceria dan penuh semangat, ia berteriak.

"Siap! Go GO GO!"

Mereka pun berlari menyusuri padang yang luas itu menuju tempat peristirahatan dengan sangat gembira. Mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa ada hal mengerikan yang akan mereka alami tak lama lagi. Ya, kejadian yang amat mengerikan yang akan membuat mereka tak lagi bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti itu lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum, Baekkie. Aku masih lapar. Sampai kapan kita akan jadi vegetarian? Aku ingin makan daging, Baekkie. Aku masih butuh daging untuk pertumbuhanku." Dengus Chanyeol. Ia masih sibuk menggigiti batang jagung yang sudah bersih itu. Ia berharap masih ada biji jagung yang tersisa yang bisa ia makan.

Baekhyun melemparkan batang jagung bekas makan siangnya pada Chanyeol, berharap benda itu bisa mengenai pemuda tiang yang selalu merengek itu. Tapi kali ini pemuda jangkung itu bisa menghindar.

"Yai! Aku bisa menghindari seranganmu, Byun Baekhyun! Aku sudah hapal seranganmu! Hahaha!" Chanyeol sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak menyadari tangan Baekhyun sudah memukul kepalanya.

"Yak! Appo! Kau ini, kenapa selalu menjadikan kepalaku sebagai korban?" Entah sudah berapa ribu kali Chanyeol harus mengelus kepalanya karena pukulan atau jitakan 'penuh cinta' dari kekasihnya itu.

"Karena isi kepalamu itu perlu diganti, Park Chanyeol! Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau….."

Chanyeol menghentikan ceramah pemuda mungil itu sebelum menjadi semakin panjang.

"Iya, aku mengerti Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah mendengarnya berjuta-juta kali. Jangan berani menyakiti hewan-hewan di sini karena mereka temanmu. Apalagi menjadikan mereka makananku." Chanyeol meniup surai hitamnya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi, karena perkataannya tadi terpotong. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong perkataannya.

"Oke, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ini yang terakhir. Janji." Pemuda berkekuatan api ini sudah mengangkat tangannya seakan sedang bersumpah walaupun ia tahu betul kalau Baekhyun tak bisa melihatnya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi baru menarik nafas, saat Chanyeol kembali berkata.

"Byun Baekhyun. Serius itu yang terakhir! Aku tak akan membahas masalah memakan daging di sini lagi! Oke?" Suara Chanyeol kali ini sudah sangat memelas.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Ceramahnya mungkin sudah berkali-kali didengar Chanyeol. Dan pemuda tiang itu pasti sudah bosan. Ia sendiri juga sudah bosan harus mengulang-ngulang ceramah panjang lebarnya. Ya, ia terpaksa melakukan itu, karena pemuda tiang itu selalu menganggunya, dengan mengatakan ia membutuhkan daging sebagai makanan untuk pertumbuhannya. Pertumbuhan? Tinggi Chanyeol sudah 185 cm, dan ia masih ingin bertumbuh? Ia rasanya ingin menendang pantat kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun yang pendek saja tak pernah mengeluh –kadang-kadang-, tapi pemuda jangkung itu masih ingin tumbuh? Itu hanya alasan saja. Cih.

Baekhyun masih berdiam. Rupanya ia masih agak marah dengan candaan Chanyeol itu. Suasana jadi sangat kikuk. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat suasana seperti itu bertahan lebih lama. Ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Baekkie?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hmm…" jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Baekkie~" suara Chanyeol sudah terdengar manja. Ah, Baekhyun tak bisa menolak godaan itu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun masih berpura-pura dingin, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah biasa saja.

"Ikut aku ya?" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ke mana?" Pemuda mungil itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Ia penasaran.

"Aku akan memberimu sesuatu. Kejutan." Kata pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kalau kau memberitahuku kau akan memberiku kejutan, itu bukan kejutan Yeollie. Apa kau itu bodoh?" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Kadang ia tak tahu apakah Chanyeol itu benar-benar bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh. Ia merasa kekasihnya benar-benar telah menjadi bodoh karena menjadi korban jitakannya. Ah, Baekhyun merasa ia harus mengurangi hukuman jitakan pada kepala Chanyeol daripada membuatnya semakin bodoh.

"Hei, selama aku belum memberikan benda itu, berarti itu masih akan jadi kejutan kan?"

"Terserah kau Yeollie. Aku malas berdebat dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti menyebut aku bodoh! Aku tidak bodoh! Aish, sudahlah, kau jadinya menunggu di sini saja ya. 15 menit, aku akan kembali dalam 15 menit. Tunggu aku, dan bersiaplah menciumku karena hadiahku! Okay? Aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol sudah melayangkan bibirnya dengan cepat untuk mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun. Pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu hanya tersipu malu mendapat ciuman mendadak itu.

"Jangan lama-lama Yeollie. Awas kalau kau terlalu lama! Dan jangan berharap aku akan memberimu ciuman! Jangan bermimpi!" Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Sementara Chanyeol sudah mulai meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di tempat itu.

.

* * *

.

5 menit. Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol selama lima menit. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sudah sangat bosan, padahal baru 5 menit berlalu. Baekhyun terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol. Ah, pemuda mungil kita ini ternyata berharap kekasihnya memberikan kejutan yang membuatnya senang. Ia akan memberikan ciuman khusus jika kejutan dari Chanyeol itu benar-benar bagus.

**Deg….**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan angin dingin berhembus, membuatnya terpaksa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Pemuda berkekuatan cahaya ini merasakan perubahan cuaca yang sangat drastis. Udara mulai dingin dan lembab. Ia mendengar langit bergelegar karena guntur, dan jelas dengan tanda-tanda seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa akan badai besar yang akan meliputi padang itu. Ia gemetar. Bukan, bukan karena cuaca, tapi sesuatu yang gelap dan kosong yang mendekat. Ah ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Di mana Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti itu.

**Tap… Tap….**

Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran seseorang, ah tidak, beberapa orang. Dengan menekan ketakutannya, ia memberanikan diri bersuara.

"Yeollie? Kaukah itu?"

"….."

Tak ada tanggapan. Baekhyun terlambat menyadari siapa yang di depannya.

"Kalian….!"

.

* * *

.

"Ah, bunga ini cantik sekali. Pasti Baekkie suka." kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sambil memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dandelion dan bunga liar di sudut padang itu. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa manisnya senyum Baekhyun yang merekah saat menerima bunga darinya.

"Tapi memang sedikit lucu. Dia seorang laki-laki, tapi dia sangat menyukai bunga. Hehehe. Baekkie… Baekkie… Itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu." Sebuah senyum sudah terlihat menghiasi bibir pemuda jangkung itu. Dia benar-benar tak sabar kembali pada Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun akan menyukai bunga yang ia berikan? Akankah dia memberikan ciuman sebagai rasa terima kasihnya? Astaga Park Chanyeol, hentikan pikiran mesummu itu.

.

"Aaaargh! Aaaargh! Hentikan! HENTIKAN! YEOLLIE! TOLONG!"

Teriakan itu tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. Senyum yang tadi terlihat di wajahnya sudah menghilang, dan kini yang tampak hanyalah wajah yang memucat. Teriakan itu, ya teriakan yang jelas sangat ia kenal. Baekhyun. Suara itu berasal dari mulut pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

**Deg**!

Perasaan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak enak. Tubuhnya gemetar saat tiba-tiba bayangan akan mimpi buruknya memenuhi pikirannya. Dengan segera dilemparkannya bunga dandelion dan bunga liar lainnya yang sedari tadi berhasil ia kumpulkan. Ia menarik twin swordnya, menggenggamnya erat sambil berlari ke arah darimana suara Baekhyun berasal. Pikirannya kalut, tapi ia hanya terus berharap apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Pemuda berkekuatan api ini baru baru menyadari perubahan cuaca yang begitu cepat. Udara sangat dingin dan lembap. Belum lagi awan gelap yang tiba-tiba menggelayuti padang itu. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan tak lama ia sudah sampai di tempat ia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Lagi-lagi ia melihat Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lima orang yang sangat ia kenal terlihat mengelilingi pemuda mungil itu. Tao, Xiumin, Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun. Tunggu dulu… Sehun? Chanyeol terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana Sehun bisa bergabung dengan mereka? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Tidak. Bukan saatnya ia berkutat dengan pertanyaan itu. Saat ini Baekhyun membutuhkannya, ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Kalian semua! Hentikan! Lepaskan Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol penuh emosi.

Kelima pasang mata yang sejak tadi memandangi Baekhyun kini beralih menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat penuh emosi. Seringai menghiasi wajah mereka tampak dingin dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Wah, pahlawan kita rupanya sudah datang." seru Kai dengan nada sarkastik.

"Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun? Usaha yang sia-sia, Park Chanyeol! Lagipula kami datang untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun." tambah Xiumin.

"Apa kalian gila? Kalian menyakiti Baekhyun! Lepaskan Baekkie sekarang juga!" Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang kembarnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya sekarang.

"Oh, aku takut…" lagi-lagi Kai menjawab dengan sarkastik.

"Kau memang harus takut, Kai! Aku sudah jadi lebih kuat! Bahkan di pertarungan terakhir, aku dengan telak mengalahkanmu!" kata Chanyeol dengan percaya diri. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, tapi ia merasa dengan mengucapkannya, ia menjadi lebih kuat. Mungkin itu caranya meneguhkan hatinya. Hati yang teguh akan berefek besar pada apa yang bisa ia lakukan nanti.

"Sombong kau Park Chanyeol! Aku akan membungkam mulut besarmu!"

Kai mengeluarkan invisible clawnya, senjatanya yang berbentuk cakar yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya. Invicible, bukan karena itu tidak terlihat, tapi karena Kai selalu menggunakannya bersamaan dengan teleportasinya. Senjata itu yang akan menyerangmu dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa kau tahu darimana kau akan diserang, seperti tak terlihat, begitu cepat dan mampu merobek kulit bahkan dagingmu dalam sekejab. Dikombinasikan dengan kekuatan teleportasi, senjata Kai itu termasuk mematikan. Setelah mengeluarkan senjatanya, Kai lalu berteleportasi, mencoba muncul di tempat yang tidak diduga Chanyeol.

Kai berpindah tempat, dan bermaksud muncul di sisi belakang kanan Chanyeol untuk menyerang pemuda berkekuatan api itu dengan cakarnya. Ia bermaksud merobek dalam punggung Chanyeol yang beberapa waktu sebelumnya membuatnya terbakar dan membuat banyak luka di tubuhnya. Baru saja ia muncul dan akan menyerang, senjata Kai tertahan dengan pedang kembar Chanyeol yang sengaja disilangkan sebagai posisi bertahan. Ternyata Chanyeol bisa membaca di mana serangan mendadak Kai akan dilancarkan, karena itu dengan cepat ia bisa menahan serangan itu. Kai berusaha menekan dan meruntuhkan pertahanan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Chanyeol lebih kuat. Tapi Kai tak menyerah. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali berteleportasi, berusaha menyerang tiba-tiba, tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol berhasil menggagalkan serangannya.

Emosi mulai meliputi Kai karena ia gagal menyerang Chanyeol. Ia terpaksa meladeni pemuda berkuatan api itu untuk bermain senjata, dan itu, membuat Kai tak bisa berteleportasi. Serangan Chanyeol begitu cepat dan akurat, sehingga tak jarang melukai tubuhnya. Sesekali senjata Kai juga melukai Chanyeol, meskipun tidak dalam. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kai frustasi. Bahkan, beberapa luka bakar tercipta di tubuh Kai, karena Chanyeol ternyata sudah bisa mengeluarkan bola api yang mampu membakar kulit saat mengenai tubuhnya.

**Bruak**….

Bola api besar tercipta, mengarah pada Kai yang tak sempat berteleportasi, membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak sebuah tiang batu bekas suatu bangunan. Kai sebenarnya masih bisa sadar, tapi rasa sakit serasa melumpuhkannya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kai, saat tiba-tiba jarum-jarum es bertebaran ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memutarkan kedua pedang kembarnya, berusaha menangkis jarum-jarum es itu, yang kemudian terpantul dan tertancap pada permukaan tanah atau pohon tak jauh darinya. Beberapa jarum sempat lolos dari pertahanannya dan melukai tubuh pemuda jangkung itu. Tapi ia tak peduli, dan terus berusaha bertahan, melindungi tubuhnya.

Xiumin berhenti membuat jarum-jarum es menyerang Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan busur esnya, lalu dengan cepat memanahkan anak panah es yang sangat tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu berusaha menangkisnya, tetapi gagal. Sebuah anak panah menembus paha kanannya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit, dingin dan panas di saat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol membuat api menyelimuti tubuhnya, mencairkan anak panah yang sempat tertanam di pahanya itu, meninggalkan bekas luka dan darah yang mengalir dari luka itu, yang jatuh bersama air hujan yang turun. Ia merangsek maju ke depan, terus memutarkan pedang kembarnya, membuat Xiumin sedikit terkejut, dan tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Radiasi panas yang belum pernah Xiumin rasakan itu, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Ia berusaha membuat perisai es di depannya untuk menghalangi radiasi panas itu, sambil mencoba untuk bergerak mundur, membuat jarak agar ia mampu menggunakan busur dan anak panahnya. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu cepat dan terlalu panas. Perisai esnya begitu cepat mencair, padahal ia belum berada dalam jarak yang cukup untuk melancarkan serangan dengan senjatanya.

Chanyeol melancarkan serangan dengan kedua pedang kembarnya yang terselimuti api, membentuk sebuah tebasan silang api yang berputar-putar. Tebasan itu dengan cepat menghancurkan perisai es yang sudah mulai lemah itu, menciptakan efek ledakan dan membuat Xiumin terpental dan jatuh tersungkur di dekat Tao dan Luhan yang masih dalam proses untuk 'mengambil' Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol terengah-engah. Nafasnya memburu. Ia merasa dirinya tak terkontrol. Ia tak sadar ia sudah mengalahkan dua dari yang terpilih yang notabene mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih hebat darinya, apalagi mereka sudah mahir mengendalikan kekuatannya masing-masing. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan keberhasilan itu. Ia pun tak peduli dengan luka dan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi sudah mendera tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli apapun, kecuali keselamatan Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Tao hanya memandang pertarungan Chanyeol melawan Kai dan Xiumin dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia lebih sering memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus saja berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia meminta Luhan untuk semakin menambah ilusi dan membuat kenangan buruk dari Baekhyun tercipta, untuk melemahkan mentalnya. Dan Luhan pun melakukannya, menyiksa Baekhyun yang terus berteriak dan menangis dan akhirnya semakin lama semakin lemah dan tak berdaya. Sementara Sehun hanya memandang semuanya tanpa ada rasa tertarik. Sampai akhirnya, Xiumin terlempar di depan Tao. Pemuda bermata panda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin untuk membantunya berdiri.

Xiumin akhirnya berdiri, dan tampaklah luka bakar yang timbul di kedua belah tangannya. Ia baru saja akan membalas Chanyeol saat Tao menahannya dan berkata padanya pelan.

"Ge, bantu aku untuk melakukan hal itu sekarang." Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

Tao memberi kode pada Luhan, dan pemuda bermata rusa itu juga mengangguk. Baekhyun sudah mulai tidak berdaya, bahkan ia sudah tidak sadar. Tao dan Luhan membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya bersimpuh lemah, untuk berdiri. Mereka merentangkan kedua tangan pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu. Xiumin dengan cepat membuat balok es tebal sebagai alas di belakang tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membuat es untuk mengunci pergelangan tangan dan kaki pemuda mungil tak berdaya itu. Dan posisi Baekhyun pun telah terkunci.

Chanyeol yang tadinya masih dalam kondisi terengah-engah dan kelelahan, begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang dikendalikan pada Baekhyun, kini mulai kembali merasa emosinya yang semakin naik dan tak terkontrol.

'Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan pada Baekhyun? Ini semua sudah keterlaluan!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan semua ini! Lepaskan Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah. Ia baru saja akan berlari ke arah mereka, saat tiba-tiba angin besar menghempaskannya jauh dan menabrak sebuah pohon, membuatnya tersungkur dengan punggung yang serasa remuk.

Sehun sudah berada tak jauh dari Chanyeol, dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, dengan dagger angin yang sudah ia pegang. Pemuda jangkung berkekuatan api itu berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, saat lagi-lagi hempasan angin besar melemparkannya menabrak tiang batu bekas reruntuhan. Kali ini, tiang batu itu runtuh, dan puing-puing besarnya berjatuhan menimpa tangan kanannya, membuatnya berdarah dan mungkin juga membuatnya tulang tangannya retak. Chanyeol hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

Chanyeol mungkin akan terus berteriak kesakitan, kalau ia, di sela-sela lebatnya hujan yang menghalangi penglihatannya, tak mendapati pemandangan yang lagi-lagi membuat emosinya bercampur dan naik. Penuh amarah, penuh kesedihan.

Tao terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bersinar begitu gelap dari dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol tak bisa memastikan itu apa, tapi ia menduga itu sebuah Kristal hitam yang penuh aura kegelapan. Perlahan, Tao berusaha memasukkan benda gelap itu ke tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Tubuh pemuda mungil itu awalnya tidak bergerak karena siksaan mental sebelumnya. Tapi begitu kristal itu dipaksakan memasuki tubuhnya, tubuhnya bergerak, meronta-ronta, berusaha menolak benda gelap itu. Semakin benda itu berusaha menembus tubuh Baekhyun, tubuh itu semakin bereaksi untuk menolak. Tapi apa daya, tubuh Baekhyun terkunci. Tubuh mungil itu hanya bisa ia hentak-hentakkan, tanpa ada hasil yang terlihat. Tangan dan kakinya yang terkunci itu bahkan sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah, karena terlalu kerasnya ia berusaha melepaskan diri untuk menolak benda jahat itu. Mata yang tadinya terpejam itu kini sudah mulai terbuka, bahkan terbelalak, meskipun hanya ada kegelapan di sana. Teriakan pun kembali keluar dari mulut kecilnya, mengeluarkan suara yang memekik tinggi dan penuh rasa sakit. Pupil matanya membesar dan mengecil, menunjukkan betapa takut dan sakitnya dia. Tapi apa daya, tak ada yang bisa melepaskannya.

Chanyeol tak kuasa melihat pemandangan itu. Sungguh demi apapun, ia berharap ini semua mimpi. Ia berharap ini bukan kenyataan. Mimpi ini terlalu kejam. Bahkan mimpi buruk yang ia alami selama ini serasa tak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang harus ia alami kini. Chanyeol menangis, airmatanya mengalir bersama hujan yang semakin deras membasahi tempat itu.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang memegang salah satu dari pedang kembarnya. Ia memejamkan mata, membuat api menyelubungi tangan kiri dan pedangnya itu, lalu dengan keras ia menebaskan pedang itu ke puing yang menimpa tangan kanannya dengan keras dan susah payah.

**Blar**…

Puing yang meremukkan tangan kanannya itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tebasan itu terlalu keras, dan kini meninggalkan luka yang besar yang menganga di tangan Chanyeol. Berdarah dan sakit, patah atau remuk, Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia menancapkan pedang di tangan kirinya ke tanah dan merobek lengan baju di tangan kanannya. Ia memaksakan tangannya yang sudah patah itu untuk menggenggam dengan erat pedang yang satunya. Sakit dan sulit memang. Tapi ia menggunakan sobekan kain bajunya tadi untuk mengikat pedang di genggaman tangan kanannya sedemikian rupa sehingga pegangan itu tak akan terlepas dan tetap kencang. Sesudah ia melakukan itu, ia mengambil pedang di tanah dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat di tangan kirinya. Ia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, dan bersiap menyerang. Matanya sudah nyaris kosong tanpa emosi, karena semua hal menyakitkan yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan mencoba merangsek ke depan, berusaha melawan Sehun yang masih berdiri terpaku melihat apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda jangkung itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, Kai dan Xiumin sudah muncul di samping kanan dan kiri Sehun. Jadi Chanyeol harus melawan tiga orang sekaligus? Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. Ia akan melawan tiga orang ini sekaligus, meskipun ia harus mati, asalkan ia bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

.

Pertarungan pun terjadi di antara keempat orang itu. Suara desingan anak panah, tabrakan antar pedang, suara ledakan mewarnai pertarungan itu. Pukulan, tendangan, adu senjata, dan adu kekuatan terjadi. Meskipun kalah jumlah dan kekuatan, Chanyeol tetap berusaha bertahan. Tak peduli berapa kali ia tersungkur, berapa kali ia terkena pukulan, berapa kali senjata lawan melukainya, atau berapa kali kekuatan lawan mulai menghancurkan tubuhnya. Lihatlah matanya kirinya yang sudah bengkak, badan dan muka yang penuh lebam dan luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia terus saja bertahan, melancarkan serangan dengan pedang atau dengan kekuatannya yang belum maksimal itu. Ia beberapa kali bisa menghajar dan melukai ketiga lawannya. Meninggalkan luka yang cukup parah di tubuh mereka.

Tapi tentu saja mereka bertiga lebih kuat, apalagi jika sudah mengkombinasikan kekuatan mereka. Ketiganya baru saja melepaskan serangan terakhir mereka. Sehun membuat angin tornado, menarik tubuh Chanyeol dalam pusaran itu. Xiumin melesatkan jarum-jarum esnya ke dalam tornado itu, membuat benda-benda itu menyerang Chanyeol yang kesulitan bergerak, menembus kulit dan dagingnya. Lalu Kai berteleportasi ke pusat tornado, menarik Chanyeol yang masih berputar-putar dalam pusaran itu, lalu membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah, membuat tangan kiri dari pemuda itu patah.

Chanyeol tak bisa bangkit lagi. Sungguh tenaganya sudah habis. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Jiwa untuk bertarungnya mulai pupus. Ia sudah diambang kematian. Tapi ia tak bisa mati. Ia tak boleh mati sebelum menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Tidak, ia harus hidup. Tubuhnya mungkin hampir mati, tapi semangat untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun akan tetap membuatnya hidup. Baekhyun membutuhkannya. IA HARUS TETAP HIDUP!

Tao melihat Chanyeol yang sudah kalah itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia menyeringai. Mereka sudah menang, pikirnya. Tinggal menunggu kristal hitam itu merasuk dalam tubuh Baekhyun dengan sempurna, dan oemuda mungil itu akan bergabung dengan mereka. Kristal itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, tapi Baekhyun masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak. Ah, kini sudah saatnya Tao melakukan tugasnya.

Tao berdiri di depan Baekhyun, menelungkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada hyung yang ia sukai itu, lalu memangut bibir yang terus terbuka karena berteriak. Baekhyun meronta, tapi Tao malah semakin melumat bibir itu. Sampai akhirnya….

** BLITZ…. BLAAR….**

Tao dan Luhan sudah terpental dan menabrak pohon dan tiang batu, membuat mereka tak sadar dan tak mampu bergerak untuk sementara. Sebuah tiang cahaya besar yang sangat terang muncul, menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun, memecahkan balok dan pengunci es yang mengekangnya, dan melepaskannya. Dengan cepat tiang cahaya besar itu menghilang, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk lemah dan tertunduk.

.

Tao dan Luhan sudah mulai sadar, tapi tetap masih belum bisa bergerak. Sementara Kai, Xiumin dan Sehun yang tadinya masih menganiaya Chanyeol terpaku melihat kejadian itu.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang tak percaya melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya sebesar itu. Ia merasa energy yang sangat besar menyelubunginya. Energi besar yang tercipta karena cahaya Baekhyun itu, membuatnya melupakan semua fakta tentang luka dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit berdiri, menutup matanya, memfokuskan energy besar yang menyelimutinya itu. Dan dengan cepat energy itu berubah bentuk menjadi api, menyelubungi tubuh Chanyeol. Merah menyala dengan sedikit nyala api biru keunguan di sana, semakin lama semakin besar, dan memancarkan radiasi panas yang luar biasa. Lama-kelamaan semakin besar, dan api itu memperlihatkan suatu bentuk. Bentuknya seperti sayap api dan paruh dari burung besar. Belum sempurna, tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan bentuk burung api besar, Phoenix.

Xiumin, Kai dan Sehun terlambat menyadari perubahan dari Chanyeol karena terlalu terpaku pada Baekhyun yang sekarang masih terlihat tertunduk tak bergerak itu. Begitu melihat Chanyeol, mereka langsung bersiap, mengambil posisi dan mulai menyerang Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol lebih kuat. Dengan mudah ia menepis semua serangan dengan sayap burung apinya yang melindunginya itu. Serangan demi serangan tak berhasil, kombinasi serangan pun tak ada hasilnya. Akhirnya ketiga yang terpilih itu memilih menyerang langsung bersamaan, dan dengan bantuan sang Phoenix, Chanyeol menghempaskan ketiga kawannya itu, membuat mereka terluka parah dan tak mampu bergerak.

.

Hujan semakin deras, petir semakin menyambar-nyambar. Chanyeol dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk tak bergerak itu. Setelah sampai di depan pemuda mungil itu, Chanyeol berjongkok. Ia merasa lega, ia bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Berkat pemuda kecil itu, ia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sendiri, dan menyelamatkannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Baekkie… Baekkie… Kau selamat, Baekkie…" bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Chanyeol memaksakan menggerakkan tangannya yang mungkin patah itu untuk mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Dengan lembut ia mengangkatnya. Dilihatnya mata Baekhyun yang tertutup, begitu manis. Lagi-lagi senyuman menghiasi bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu baru saja akan merengkuh Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba…

**JLEB!**

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah benda tajam berujung runcing menembus perutnya. Perlahan ia melihat ke arah perutnya. Ya, benda kecil dan panjang dengan ujung runcing itu sudah menusuk perutnya, membuat darah mulai mengalir di sela-sela benda tajam itu dan perutnya. Chanyeol memandangnya tak percaya. Benda yang menusuknya itu… Sebuah rapier?

Phoenix yang tadi masih menyelimutinya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara jeritan tinggi melengking kesakitan saat rapier itu menembus tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu dengan cepat api dan Phoenix itu menghilang, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan luka bakar dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Baekhyun yang ternyata kini sudah membuka matanya. Pemuda mungil itu terlihat menyeringai jahat, tapi bukan hal itu yang dilihat Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun, ya mata pemuda itu, kini sudah tidak terlihat gelap dan kosong karena tak bisa melihat lagi. Tapi matanya berubah menjadi putih tetapi ada sesuatu yang buruk dan jahat di dalam matanya itu. Tidak, itu bukan mata Baekhyun!

"Bae… Baekkie…." Kata Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun hanya memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Kau terlalu naïf dan bodoh. Ternyata kau begitu menjijikkan, Park Chanyeol. Atau harus kupanggil dirimu, Yeollie?" Nada sarkastik muncul dari mulut pemuda mungil itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin tak percaya. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekkienya?

"Bae… Baekkie… Ke-… ke-na… Ke-napa?" Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang terus berdarah. Kini darah sudah mengalir di sela-sela jemarinya itu.

**JLEB**….

Rapier itu semakin dalam menusuk perut Chanyeol dan kini sudah menembus tubuhnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik rapier itu, meninggalkan luka cukup besar di perut pemuda berkekuatan api itu.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menjadi kuat." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, memandang jijik pemuda di depannya yang sedang merasakan kekecewaan yang besar, rasa sakit hati, tak percaya, atas apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya.

"Hei. Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu?" tawar pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol berusaha mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih. Pemuda mungil itu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu suatu sinar gelap muncul dan memancar dari tubuh Chanyeol, yang terpusat dari luka rapier tadi. Chanyeol merasa tubuh dan jiwanya dihancurkan dari dalam. Tubuhnya membentuk lengkungan menahan rasa sakit karena sinar gelap itu. Mulutnya terbuka, seakan berteriak kesakitan, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Matanya kini sudah terlihat kosong, tanpa cahaya. Kegelapan itu sangat kuat menghancurkan Chanyeol dari dalam, berefek pada tempatnya bersimpuh tadi yang kini sudah terlihat menjadi suatu cekungan yang cukup landai dan lebar.

Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Ia benar-benar sudah merasa ad di ambang kematian. Ia benar-benar ingin memilih mati sekarang. Jiwa dan tubuhnya sekarat, dan Baekhyun berubah jahat. Ia gagal menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ya ia tak bisa memenuhi janji untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi atas cekungan itu. Tao dan Xiumin sudah bangkit dan berdiri di dekat pemuda berkekuatan cahaya itu yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan itu. Sementara nampak Sehun sedang menggendong Luhan yang masih setengah sadar. Kai sudah berteleportasi dan muncul di dekat tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Dengan kasar, ia menginjak kepala pemuda jangkung berkekuatan api itu, menenggelamkannya sehingga separuh tubuh dan wajahnya terbenam dalam tanah yang basah yang sudah mirip lumpur itu. Ia masih akan bermain-main dengan Chanyeol, kalau Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya.

"Cukup Kai. Kita pergi. Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti 5 yang terpilih itu.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam, tak bisa merespon. Tubuh dan jiwanya sudah terlalu lemah untuk menanggapi yang terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak lagi mempunyai keinginan untuk tetap hidup.

'Baekkie… Jangan pergi! Baekkie… Jangan tinggalkan aku! Baekkie… Maafkan aku gagal melindungimu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Kris Hyung. Aku gagal. Aku gagal. Aku gagal. Aku… aku… menyerah' Dan saat itu juga mata Chanyeol terpejam, air mata mengalir dari matanya, mengalir bersama hujan. Dan saat itu kegelapan sudah benar-benar menghancurkan Chanyeol seutuhnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya di atas Rex. Ia berusaha keras mencari keberadaan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh, entah kenapa dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja, langit berubah menjadi gelap dan udara menjadi dingin. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, membuatmu semakin ingin mengeratkan baju yang menutupi tubuhmu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Park Chanyeol ataupun Byun Baekhyun. Kris mengepalkan tangannya, ia begitu kalut dan emosi, dan tentunya saat ini ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Gerimis akhirnya mulai turun, makin lama semakin deras, guntur dan petir sekarang mulai menyambar-nyambar. Angin pun semakin kencang bertiup.

'Di mana kau, Park Dobi?' kata Kris dalam hati.

Ia masih saja mencari keberadaan dua pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu, saat tiba-tiba Lay sudah muncul di sampingnya dengan Unicornnya, Chiyu. Hewan panggilan Lay memang tidak mempunyai sayap seperti Pegasus -kuda bersayap dalam legenda- tapi Chiyu diberi kemampuan untuk mengudara walaupun hanya sejenak.

"Kau sudah menemukan jejak mereka?" tanya Kris sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

Lay menggeleng pelan.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda mereka sama sekali, Hyung."

"Apa yang lain lebih beruntung dari kita?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah Hyung, kuharap mereka bisa menemukan jejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari darat."

Kris berusaha menghela nafas. Tapi percuma, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak sekarang, ia sekarang benar-benar takut. Raut mukanya begitu gelisah, ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri sekarang, bahkan Lay bisa melihat dengan jelas emosi yang bercampur aduk dari muka sang pemimpin.

"Hyung, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kris tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Lay. Percuma. Kata-kata penenang seperti itu tak mampu membuat pemuda berkekuatan naga itu mengendalikan emosinya seperti biasa. Ia sungguh putus asa dan takut. Hanya dengan bertemu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan selamatlah yang akan mengembalikan ketenangannya. Jika ia bisa berharap, hal itulah yang akan ia minta.

"Kita jangan menyerah Hyung. Kita pasti menemukan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau tak percaya pada mereka?" Lay terus berusaha memancing Kris. Sungguh miris melihat sang pemimpin dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jika ia diminta memilih, ia akan memilih Kris yang dingin daripada tampak kalut dan kacau seperti ini. Sungguh, Lay sendiri merasa kacau, ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia sendiri ragu-ragu dan setengah hati saat mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang sebenarnya bukan hanya ia tujukan pada Kris, akan tetapi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung…" Lay kembali mencoba berbicara pada Kris. Tapi Kris menyelanya dengan cepat.

"Lay, cukup! Kumohon, hentikan." Kata-kata Kris terdengar lirih tapi dingin. Lay akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan sang pemimpin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi, saat tiba-tiba jauh di depan sana, terlihat suatu cahaya yang berbentuk tiang cahaya memancar, membelah langit yang gelap. Sangat terang dan bersinar. Tapi, tiang cahaya itu segera menghilang, dan langit menjadi semakin gelap dan hujan semakin deras.

"Hyung! Jangan-jangan itu tanda keberadaan mereka! Cahaya itu, itu pasti Baekhyun, Hyung!" Lay sudah setengah berteriak. Hatinya merasa sedikit tenang melihat cahaya meskipun hanya sejenak. Ia yakin itu pasti Baekhyun, itu pasti kekuatan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi, entah kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Lay tak peduli, yang penting ada tanda keberadaan mereka. Setidaknya dengan ini ada sedikit harapan.

Kris memandang cahaya itu tanpa berkedip. Matanya terus memandang ke depan. Tanda itu, tiang cahaya itu, memberinya sebuah harapan.

'Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi, kumohon bertahanlah.' Kris mulai terlihat sedikit tenang, meskipun rasa kalut dan takut masih lebih besar menyelubungi sanubarinya.

"Lay, beritahu yang lain! Suruh mereka mengarah ke tempat cahaya tadi bersinar. Setidaknya kita sudah tahu kalau arah kita sudah benar. Aku duluan. Rex, ayo!" Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit rasa senangnya. Dengan segera, ia melesat bersama Rex, meninggalkan Lay, yang terlihat turun untuk memberitahu yang lain.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Kris belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tanda cahaya tadi terlalu singkat, dan tak bisa menunjukkan kalau ternyata jaraknya masih sangat jauh. Tapi Kris tak menyerah, tidak ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Kris sedang berusaha mengusap mukanya yang terasa dingin karena basah oleh air hujan sejak tadi, saat tiba-tiba ada suara pekikan atau suara melengking terdengar. Dan tak lama, terlihat sayap besar diselubungi api membentang. Tak sempurna memang, tapi Kris bisa menduga siapa yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan itu. Senyuman kecil mulai terlihat di bibirnya. Sungguh sangat jarang ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Park Dobi, ternyata kau bisa melakukannya!" katanya lirih. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya, sampai tiba-tiba suara pekikan tadi terdengar seperti menjerit kesakitan, suaranya seakan menusuk hatimu -kau bisa merasakan kesakitan dari sana-. Dan sayap burung api yang diperkirakan seekor phoenix itu menghilang dengan cepat. Hilang secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan rasa sakit di hati Kris, entah kenapa. Lagi-lagi, perasaan tak enak itu datang. Kali ini lebih berat, membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

'A-Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kumohon Park Dobi, bertahanlah!' seru Kris dalam hati.

Kris dengan cepat memacu Rex, untuk segera terbang lebih cepat. Hujan yang masih cukup deras sedikit menghalangi pergerakan Rex di udara. Tapi karena Kris memintanya untuk lebih cepat, naga hitam itu mematuhinya.

.

* * *

.

Kali ini, tak memerlukan waktu terlalu lama untuk menemukan tempat yang diperkirakan di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Phoenix tadi cukup bisa memberi tanda. Dan akhirnya, sampailah Kris di sana. Kris tak mampu menutup mulutnya, matanya menatap tak percaya. Tempat itu…. Astaga tempat itu… Tempat itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengetahui baru saja ada pertarungan besar di sana. Banyak pohon tumbang, terkoyak, dengan ranting dan daun yang bersebaran. Belum lagi tanah yang menghitam, bukan karena basah akibat hujan, tapi akan sesuatu yang gelap menyelimuti tempat itu. Beberapa puing-puing dan batu-batuan pun hancur, seperti bekas terbentur sesuatu. Jarum-jarum es masih tertancap di antara tanah dan pepohonan. Ah, Kris tak bisa lagi melihat tempat yang sudah benar-benar hancur itu, pertarungan yang besar pasti benar-benar baru saja terjadi.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kris khawatir. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia di sana. Yang tercium hanyalah bau anyir darah yang sudah tercampur air hujan yang menggenang di mana-mana, darah yang mewarnai air itu menjadi merah. Belum lagi, aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Di mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Kris terus berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha untuk focus. Air hujan sangat mengganggu usaha pencariannya. Meskipun ia mencari dari udara, tapi tetap saja, ia tak mampu menemukan seorang pun.

Tak lama, Lay dan yang lain sudah terlihat di bawah dengan hewan panggilan mereka masing-masing. Suho dengan Manta -ikan pari besar yang bisa terbang walaupun tidak berada di air yang berwarna biru kehijauan-, Chen dengan Sango –kalajengking raksasa berwarna coklat-, Kyungsoo dengan Gaia –beruang besar berwarna abu-abu keperakan-, dan Lay dengan Chiyu, unicorn berbulu putih miliknya. Kris menghampiri mereka di bawah.

"Hyung…" Chen baru saja akan berbicara, saat Kris sudah menatapnya tajam, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Berpencarlah! Temukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Mereka pasti belum jauh. Temukan siapapun, ya siapapun! Mereka pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Segera beri tanda kalau kalian menemukannya. Aku akan melihat mereka dari udara. Kalian tentukan sendiri." Kris dengan cepat terbang bersama Rex ke arah utara. Sementara mereka berempat sedang berdiskusi, membagi arah pencarian. Suho yang mengalih alih pimpinan kali ini.

"Lay, kau pergi ke arah selatan, Chen pergilah ke arah barat, aku dan Kyungsoo akan mencari ke arah timur. Kalau tak ada tanda-tanda, segeralah kembali kemari. Sekarang, pergilah." Suho segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke arah timur bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka pun akhirnya berpencar ditemani hewan panggilan mereka.

.

.

Suho dan Kyungsoo mengarahkan hewan panggilannya ke timur dan mereka belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka yang terpilih. Yang ada hanyalah bau anyir yang sedikit kentara, meskipun hujan mengaburkan baunya. Air bercampur darah juga lebih banyak terlihat. Sepertinya mereka mengarah di tempat yang benar, setidaknya mungkin ini posisi pertarungan terakhir.

"Kyungsoo ya, bisakah kau merasakan langkah kaki dengan kekuatanmu?" tanya Suho sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menggunakan kekuatan mengendalikan airnya, untuk membuat sebuah perisai yang melindungi kepala dan tubuhnya sehingga tidak terlalu basah terkena air.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia meminta Gaia untuk berhenti, lalu turun dari bahu beruang besar itu. Ia berjongkok, meletakkan tangannya di atas tanah yang tergenang air. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi, mencoba mendengar jejak kaki atau suara apapun yang ada di atas tanah. Awalnya tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia semakin menajamkan konsentrasinya, dan akhirnya…

**D-eg…. D-eg….**

Ia mendengarnya. Suara detak jantung, lemah dan tak kentara. Ia mencoba mendengarkannya lagi, tapi genangan air dan hujan yang masih turun –meskipun sudah mulai reda- menganggunya. Ia tak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas karenanya. Kyungsoo menatap Suho yang masih terlihat mencari keberadaan yang lain.

"Hyung, bisakah kau mengeringkan tanah ini, lalu membuat perisai di atas tanah ini sampai ke ujung sana?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah titik. Suho melihatnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah." Suho turun dari Manta, mencoba berkonsentrasi setelah menutup matanya. Tangannya ia arahkan ke depan, dan tak lama, genangan air itu mulai menghilang, membuat tanah itu lebih kering. Dan di atas permukaan tanah itu, muncul semacam perisai yang melindungi tanah itu dari hujan yang turun. Kyungsoo segera meletakkan tangannya lagi ke atas permukaan tanah, lalu mencoba berkonstrasi.

**D-eg… Deg… D-eg… Deg…**

Suara detak jantung itu semakin lama semakin bisa ia dengar. Meskipun sangat lemah, dan iramanya sangat pelan. Mungkin si empunya detak jantung itu sekarat. Kyungsoo tak mau mencoba menebak detak jantung siapa itu. Ia tak ingin tahu. Kyungsoo tak ingin melihat salah satu kawan perjuangannya sekarat. Ia berharap itu orang lain, bukan salah satu di antara mereka. Kyungsoo segera menaiki Gaia, lalu menyuruhkan menuju arah timur laut. Suho pun mengikutinya dengan Manta.

Hujan sudah semakin reda. Hanya tinggal gerimis lembut yang turun. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar sangat kencang. Sungguh, demi apapun, jangan sampai itu detak jantung dari salah satu dari mereka, pinta Kyungsoo. Suho menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, semenjak ia mencoba mendengarkan suara lewat permukaan tanah, Kyungsoo menjadi terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Suho tak mencoba bertanya. Lebih baik ia mengikuti pemuda bermata bulat itu saja.

Dan langkah mereka terhenti. Tampak di depan mereka sebuah cekungan besar, tidak terlalu dalam tapi cukup lebar. Kyungsoo segera turun dari Gaia, lalu berlari ke sisi lubang itu. Dan, ia berhenti mendadak, melihat apa yang di depannya, tepatnya di bawah sana. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar, matanya sudah nanar, dan perlahan air matanya keluar. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri begitu melihat sosok yang terbaring dengan setengah tubuh terbenam di tanah basah yang sekarang sudah seperti lumpur itu. Tubuh yang terbenam membelakangi posisinya. Tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah itu. Dia tak perlu memastikan siapa sosok yang ada di sana. Tubuh tinggi yang terbaring itu, dan dua pedang kembar yang tertancap pada tanah tak jauh dari sosok itu. Ya sosok itu, ia tahu benar sosok itu.

Suho yang berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo, akhirnya turun dari Manta, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah Kyungsoo yang terlihat terpaku itu. Suho baru saja akan memegang bahu pemuda berkekuatan bumi itu, saat matanya juga melihat sosok di bawah sana. Dan ia pun menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia juga dengan cepat mengenali sosok itu. Park Chanyeol.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Suho untuk sadar. Ia segera memukul bahu Kyungsoo, berusaha menyadarkannya. Percuma mereka hanya terpaku tanpa melakukan apapun. Sosok itu mungkin akan mati kalau tidak ditolong.

"Kyungsoo ya. Cepat hampiri Chanyeol. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan memanggil yang lain."

Kyungsoo masih tidak sadar. Semuanya terlihat begitu nyata untuk sebuah fatamorgana. Pemuda bermata bulat itu masih tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia berusaha membangunkan diri jika itu mimpi. Sungguh, itu mimpi buruk.

"KYUNGSOO YA!"

Teriakan Suho menyadarkannya. Bukan waktunya ia mempersulit dirinya dengan kenyataan dan mimpi. Chanyeol di bawah sana sedang sekarat!

Kyungsoo segera menuruni cekungan lebar itu. Sementara Suho menggunakan kekuatan airnya untuk membuat tiang air besar yang memancar tinggi, menjadi tanda bahwa ia telah menemukan seseorang. Ia berharap kawan-kawannya segera datang. Pemuda berkekuatan air ini segera menyusul Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat merengkuh Chanyeol, membaringkannya dalam pangkuannya.

Suho dan Kyungsoo tak tega melihatnya. Kondisi Chanyeol sangat mengenaskan, dengan luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka-luka yang dalam, luka bakar, tubuh yang penuh lebam, dan yang paling parah adalah luka tusuk dari benda tajam yang menembus perutnya, membuat darah terus menerus mengalir.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengecek detak jantung Chanyeol. Semakin lemah. Tubuhnya sangat dingin, bibirnya membiru, dan matanya tertutup. Suho membersihkan wajah Chanyeol yang tadi terbenam lumpur. Saat melihat wajah Chanyeol, hati mereka terasa teriris, entah kenapa di balik wajah yang tidak sadar itu tersimpan rasa sakit dan putus asa yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh tak berdaya itu. Nyaris tak ada nafas yang bisa ia rasakan. Dan Suho terus memegang tangan kiri Chanyeol yang terluka itu -sepertinya tangan itu patah-. Mereka menangis dalam diam melihat kondisi Chanyeol, berharap pemuda berkekuatan api itu bisa bertahan dan bangun.

.

Tak lama, Lay dan Chen muncul bersamaan. Mereka terlihat mencari-cari keberadaan Suho dan Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan cekungan itu. Mereka segera menuruni cekungan itu, dan mereka lagi-lagi mematung melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"A-Apa a-apa yang terjadi?" suara Chen gemetar.

Tak ada yang menjawab, semua terlalu larut dalam keadaan itu.

Lay yang awalnya gemetar, meneguhkan dirinya. Ia meminta Suho untuk menyingkir, lalu ia segera berkonsentrasi berusaha menyembuhkan Chanyeol, setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakit dan luka yang ia derita.

Master dari Chiyu itu berkonsentrasi untuk mencoba menyembuhkan luka tusukan di perut Chanyeol. Tapi baru saja ia menyentuhkan tangannya di atas luka itu, ia malah merasa sangat kesakitan. Ia menarik tangannya dari luka itu dan menemukan tangannya sudah memerah, sedikit menghitam dan terluka parah. Rasanya sangat sakit, menembus tulang-tulangnya, dan ia merasakan rasa itu di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lay-ah, ada apa?" tanya Suho. Semua mata mengarah padanya. Lay menggeleng pelan, menandakan ia tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Ia mencoba lagi, dan tangannya semakin parah. Lay ingin meletakkan tangannya lagi, tapi Suho menahannya.

"Cukup Lay. Ini bukan luka biasa. Kau tidak akan mampu menyembuhkannya." Kata Suho lirih.

"Tapi aku harus mencoba Hyung, kalau tidak Chanyeol… Chanyeol akan…" Lay mulai terisak, menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa menyembuhkan di saat seperti ini.

Suho menepuk bahu Lay, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lay, bisakah kau mencoba menyembuhkan luka di area yang lain?"

Lay menatap Suho sendu, lalu mengangguk. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mencoba menyembuhkan luka-luka selain di bagian tusukan itu. Dan itu membawa hasil, luka-luka itu berhasil menghilang. Lay berusaha keras menyembuhkannya, ia tak peduli seberapa banyak tubuhnya terkuras, yang penting Chanyeol bisa selamat.

Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti. Tapi awan gelap masih terlihat menggantung. Mereka berempat masih saja berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Sampai Chen menyadari sang pemimpin belum datang.

"Kris Hyung ada di mana?" tanya Chen. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia menemukan Kris sedang berdiri di tepi cekungan itu. Matanya nanar dan terlihat kosong, karena mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kris Hyung…." kata Chen lirih. Panggilan Chen itu membuat tiga pasang mata menoleh ke atas. Kris sudah seperti mayat hidup di atas sana.

Kris sendiri sebenarnya sudah datang sejak tadi. Tapi melihat kondisi Chanyeol dari jauh, ia hanya terpaku. Ia merasa gagal melindungi orang yang ia kasihi itu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau Park Dobi! Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA!' teriaknya dalam hati. Keteguhan hatinya runtuh. Kris akhirnya jatuh terduduk, dan menangis. Ya menangis. Menangisi karena semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

**.**

That's it. Chapter 5 is for you. Melihat pembaca yang cukup banyak *entah mampir untuk membaca atau tidak sengaja masuk ke halaman fanfic ini*, dan itu membuatku kembali bersemangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic ini, meskipun banyak halangan dan rintangan. Tidak banyak review, tapi aku tak khawatir karena ada beberapa pembaca yang terus menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Hehe. Seorang sahabatku pernah bilang seperti ini:

~ . ~

.

"Menulis itu adalah cara kamu berbagi dan menuangkan pikiranmu dengan orang lain lewat tulisan. Jika orang lain tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun setelah mereka membaca karyamu, bukan berarti mereka membencinya.

Bersyukurlah, karena kau berhasil menulis, menuangkan apa yang kau pikirkan. Tak semua orang mampu atau berani melakukannya. Bersyukurlah jika ada pembaca mau membaca hasil karyamu. Bersyukurlah meskipun tak ada yang memberi tanggapan pada karyamu.

Berpikirlah seperti ini, mereka hanya tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari dari tulisanmu. Mereka mungkin memiliki pandangan yang berbeda denganmu. Setiap orang selalu memiliki pendapat dan pandangan tertentu terhadap suatu karya.

Kau boleh berubah demi mengikuti keinginan mereka, tapi kau akan selalu menemukan orang-orang seperti itu. Tetaplah bertahan dengan ciri khas menulismu, karena akan ada orang-orang yang mungkin menemukan hal yang mereka ingin cari dalam tulisan khasmu itu.

Jika ada tanggapan positif terhadap karyamu, janganlah melambung terlalu tinggi karena senang, begitu juga sebaliknya, jangan terlalu sedih saat kau mendapat tanggapan negatif. Terimalah tanggapan itu dengan terbuka, dan jadikan itu ilmu dan semangat untuk membuatmu menjadi penulis yang lebih baik. Ingatlah, tujuan utama dari menulis itu adalah menuangkan sesuatu di pikiranmu dalam tulisan dan membagikannya dengan orang lain."

.

~ . ~

Malah jadi curhat. Itu cuma berbagi ilmu aja kok. Jadi yang mau belajar menulis baik fanfic atau apapun itu, menulislah sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi gaya menulismu, entah ada yang mau baca atau memberi tanggapan atau tidak sama sekali, just take it easy, just let it flow. Yang penting apa yang kamu pikirkan sudah kamu tulis. Hehe.

Dan maafkan aku sudah membuat Chanyeol menderita di sini. Ini perlu dilakukan untuk kelangsungan fanfic ini. Chanyeol harus jadi tumbal. Maafkan aku... (T.T)v Aku hanya harus menulis apa yang bisa kutulis dan berbagi dengan yang mau baca. So silakan dibaca, dan kalau berkenan reviewnya. Gomawo *bow*

* * *

With Love

**-Cha-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to: parkchan17, SHINeexo, xelo, ChanLoveBaek, Ema Kinoshita** yang mau memberikan review *lagi*di chapter 5. Satu review saja dari kalian merupakan hal yang sangat special untukku. Kekekeke~ Aku bersyukur karena ada kalian yang mau membaca dan menghargai ceritaku. Bukan berarti yang tidak review tidak menghargai karyaku. It's okay. Dengan kalian membaca dan menikmati ceritaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. :D

Juga untuk semua yang sudah menjadikan ff ini sebagai salah satu cerita favorite kalian dan juga yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Meskipun ada dari kalian yang tidak memberikan review, tak apa-apa, kalian serasa penggemar rahasia and stalker saja. Hehe. I don't mind it. :D

Tak lupa, untuk semua pembaca yang mau mampir dan membaca fanfic ini. Siapapun kalian, di manapun kalian, terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian semua. Yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih.

**Warning: **Chapter panjang as usual *ciri khas ff ku -panjang-*, membosankan, membuat mengantuk dengan plot yang semakin absurd dan tidak jelas. Bahasa terlalu baku, tata bahasa tidak sempurna, typo bertebaran, plot yang terlalu berat dan kompleks, dan diksi yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

_**-TORTURED CHARACTER- *a little bit***_

_**.**_

**Author's Note: **Chapter enam sudah berhasil diselesaikan. Sebelumnya maaf karena sudah membuat Chanyeol menderita di chapter kemarin. Aku memang tega dan kejam, kekeke~ tapi itu harus dilakukan supaya plot bisa tetap berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Well, kalau kalian penggemar cerita fantasy, plot seperti itu akan lebih bisa diterima kan? Kekeke~~. Mulai chapter ini, akan kuturunkan ratenya menjadi T, kecuali jika ada adegan berdarah lagi, tentu akan ada warning perubahan rate. Chapter 6, saatnya klimaks turun sebentar. Sebenarnya, ini ff udah mau kupost sejak Selasa, tapi ffn bermasalah, kemarin juga, jadi ya baru sekarang updatenya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

**.**

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review ~**

**.**

* * *

**COME BACK TO ME**

**Chapter 6**

The Healing Time

.

* * *

Kris menangis dalam diam, hatinya terasa begitu sakit, seakan-akan ada pisau tajam yang merobek dan menghancurkannya. Titik-titik hujan yang mulai mereda, membasahi wajahnya, menjadi satu dengan airmata yang menyusuri pipinya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, ia ingin berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia ingin berlari mendekap tubuh rapuh di bawah sana, tapi kakinya tak kuasa bergerak. Demi apapun, Kris berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk. Ia hanya ingin segera bangun dan mengakhirinya. Ini…. Ini terlalu menyakitkan dan kejam.

Park Chanyeol.

Kenapa ini yang harus terjadi padanya? Apa salah pemuda yang ia cintai itu sehingga ia harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini? Kris mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukulkannya ke tanah yang tergenang air, menimbulkan suara kecipak pelan. Rasa bersalah semakin membebani si pemuda berkekuatan naga. Ia harusnya tak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dari sisinya. Jika dulu ia tak melepas Chanyeol, jika dulu ia tetap bersama mereka, tentu semua ini tak akan terjadi. Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda.

.

.

"Kris Hyung…" kata Chen lirih. Ini kali pertama, Chen dan yang lain melihat pemimpin mereka seperti itu. Sungguh sangat miris melihatnya. Biasanya, sosok Kris selalu terlihat dingin dan kuat di depan mereka, tetapi kini, apa yang mereka lihat? Pemuda tinggi itu menjadi sangat rapuh dan tak berdaya. Belum lagi, kondisi Chanyeol yang semakin lemah dan juga kondisi teman-teman mereka di pihak musuh yang entah bagaimana keadaannya. Entahlah, takdir ini sungguh terlampau kejam mempermainkan hidup mereka.

Lay masih tampak berusaha keras menyembuhkan luka-luka Chanyeol. Wajah pemuda berlesung pipit itu terlihat pucat dan kelelahan, ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaganya. Luka Chanyeol terlalu banyak dan parah, sehingga untuk satu luka dalam saja, ia membutuhkan kekuatan dan konsentrasi yang cukup menyita. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Apapun akan ia lakukan, demi Chanyeol, demi pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Lay hanya ingin melihat pemuda yang terbaring di pangkuan Kyungsoo selamat, bisa bangun dan melakukan hal-hal jahil dan candaan seperti dulu, yang biasanya ia anggap menyebalkan karena terlalu berisik. Ia… ia merindukan semuanya. Lay kembali menangis dalam hujan, tapi dengan segera disekanya airmatanya, lalu mencoba memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terus saja merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. Ia ingin terus memeluknya, berharap bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuh pemuda yang sudah terlampau dingin itu. Ia berharap dengan pelukannya, ia akan tetap membuat Chanyeol tetap bersama mereka. Ia begitu takut. Ia merasakan jiwa Chanyeol perlahan mulai menghilang. Ia sudah tak bisa merasakan aura keberadaan si pemuda berkekuatan api.

"Bertahanlah, Chanyeol Hyung. Aku tahu, kau orang yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa bertahan. Kau harus tetap di sini bersama kami, Hyung." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol. Tapi tak ada respon berarti. Tubuh yang direngkuhnya itu tak bergerak. Bahkan dadanya sudah nyaris tidak terlihat naik turun, memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya nafas pemuda yang biasanya selalu tersenyum di depan semua orang.

Darah masih saja mengalir dari luka-luka Chanyeol, terutama dari luka tusukan di perutnya. Kyungsoo dan yang lain sudah berusaha membelitkan kain baju mereka pada luka tersebut, berharap hal itu bisa menghentikan pendarahan. Tak banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha, karena Lay sama sekali tak mampu menyembuhkan luka akibat rapier milik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh luka dengan sendu. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pemimpin mereka yang masih terduduk di atas sana, menangis. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, tak boleh seperti ini. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit berat, lalu berbicara pada Chen.

"Chen Hyung, bisakah kau memegang Chanyeol Hyung sebentar? Ada yang harus kulakukan." Chen mengangguk, lalu menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo untuk menjadi tumpuan Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo segera bangkit berdiri, lalu dengan berlari ia menghampiri Kris di sisi atas cekungan.

"Kris Hyung! Sadarlah! Apa kau tak mau melihat Chanyeol Hyung? Apa kau tidak peduli dengannya?" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kris yang sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tak ada respon dari Kris, ia masih saja menangis dalam diam, dan pandangannya kosong.

Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Kris, lalu dengan keras ia memukulkan tangannya pada pipi Kris, membuat pemuda berkekuatan naga itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Hentikan! Berhenti menjadi seperti ini, Hyung! Ini bukan dirimu! Kau harus kuat demi kami, demi Chanyeol Hyung! Jadi berhenti menjadi lemah, Hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku gagal Kyungsoo-ya. Aku sudah gagal melindungi Park Dobi. Aku gagal. Aku terlambat. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya," kata Kris lirih dengan posisi masih tersungkur.

Kyungsoo kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kembali menarik kerah baju Kris, memaksanya bangkit, dan secara bertubi-tubi melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan di wajah sang pemimpin.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti bersikap lemah, Hyung! Apa kau tega membiarkan Chanyeol Hyung seperti itu? Ini semua belum terlambat! Chanyeol Hyung masih bisa selamat, Hyung! Kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya! Lihatlah, di bawah sana, mereka semua berjuang menyelamatkan dia, bahkan aku yakin Chanyeol Hyung juga berjuang untuk terus hidup! Jadi kumohon, Hyung, berhenti bertingkah seperti ini! Kau harus membantu Chanyeol Hyung kembali. Jiwanya sudah semakin menghilang, tidak bisakah kau merasakannya? Apakah kau benar-benar berniat membiarkan dia pergi?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan kerah baju Kris dan berhenti memukulinya. Tangannya terlihat memerah karena memukuli wajah pemuda berkekuatan naga yang sekarang tampak lebam, bengkak, dan berdarah. Ia kemudian menangis.

"Kumohon Hyung, bantu Chanyeol Hyung kembali. Kami tak ingin kehilangan dia. Kami tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi," pinta Kyungsoo. Kali ini suaranya sudah benar-benar lemah dan bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

Tindakan dan perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kris tersadar. Chanyeol tak akan selamat jika ia seperti ini. Ia sendiri ingat janjinya, kalau ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda yang ia cintai itu mati, bahkan jika ia mati, Kris sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menarik paksa Chanyeol dari dunia kematian, membawanya kembali untuk tetap hidup. Kenapa ia lupa dengan janjinya sendiri?

Kris menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar harus bangkit, demi Chanyeol. Ia tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, tidak lagi. Ia akan memenuhi janjinya, akan melindungi Chanyeol, akan membuatnya terus hidup, kalau perlu menjemput pemuda yang ia cintai itu dari lembah kematian. Ia segera bangkit berdiri. Lalu dengan setengah berlari, ia menuruni cekungan yang tidak dalam, mendekati kawan-kawannya yang berjuang menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Si pemuda berkekuatan naga segera berjongkok di samping Chen yang masih merengkuh tubuh tak berdaya milik Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sejenak, mentalnya kembali sedikit gemetar melihat kondisi Chanyeol dengan jarak sangat dekat. Ini lebih menyakitkan. Tapi, ia kembali memantapkan hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan jiwa dan aura pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya mulai menghilang dengan cepat. Ia segera berbicara pelan pada para pengendali kekuatan di sampingnya.

"Chen-ah, biarkan aku saja yang merengkuh Chanyeol." Chen dengan perlahan membiarkan tubuh Chanyeol ditumpu oleh Kris. Sang pemimpin terlihat mendekap erat tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku semuanya. Maafkan aku karena aku terlihat lemah di depan kalian. Dan terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. Terutama kau Kyungsoo-ya." Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

Kris berpaling memandang Lay yang masih berjuang menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh Chanyeol. Ia sudah terlihat gemetar karena kehabisan tenaga. Kris menatapnya penuh iba. Ia kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang tampak sudah seperti mayat. Pemuda berkekuatan naga itu menarik nafas dalam, lalu memegang tangan Lay.

"Lay, istirahatlah sebentar! Kau tak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka Chanyeol dalam kondisi seperti ini." Kris berbicara dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Lay menggeleng.

"Tidak Hyung, aku masih kuat. Aku akan menyembuhkan Chanyeol sebisaku. Dia semakin jauh, Hyung. Aku… Aku tak mau dia menghilang." Tangis Lay kembali pecah. Kini Suho yang berada di sampingnya, sudah merengkuh tubuh pemuda berlesung pipit itu dalam dekapannya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, Lay. Chanyeol akan bertahan. Percayalah dia akan bisa bertahan. Iyakan, Park Dobi?" Kris menatap sendu wajah pemuda yang tak menunjukkan respon apapun itu.

"Tapi…." Lay berusaha membantah. Dilihatnya Suho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan pada dirinya sebelum kembali mengeratkan dekapannya.

Kris kembali mencoba berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, Park Dobi. Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur? Apa kau akan membuat kami terus khawatir? Kau tahu kau sudah melanggar janjimu? Bangunlah! Bangkitlah! Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, jangan pernah mengalah pada kematian?" Kris terus saja mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, meskipun jelas-jelas tak ada tanggapan. Kyungsoo hanya terus memegang tangan Chanyeol, ia berharap bisa membagi energi bahkan nyawanya dengan salah satu yang terpilih yang kini berada di ambang batasnya. Chen sendiri memalingkan mukanya, ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat keadaan pemuda berkekuatan api yang sering menjahilinya setiap hari.

Kris masih mencoba mengajak berbicara Chanyeol dengan suara lirih dan lembut. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh harap agar pemuda yang selalu ceria itu bisa bertahan. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Chanyeol bergerak. Hanya sedikit. Kris dan yang lain terkejut, lalu mengitari tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mata kanannya perlahan, karena mata kirinya sudah terlihat bengkak dan tak bisa dibuka. Ia cuma membuka matanya sedikit, tapi semuanya terlihat kabur dan gelap. Terlihat ia berusaha keras berbicara, dengan nafas yang susah payah ia coba untuk keluarkan, tapi ia tak mampu. Ia berusaha keras menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Dengan lembut, ia berbisik di telinga Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut basah hitam milik pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Park Dobi, kau mendengarku? Ini aku, Kris Hyung. Kau dengar aku? Aku di sini, Yeol."

Chanyeol mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris, tidak sepenuhnya tepat, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba. Dengan susah payah, pemuda itu mencoba berbicara lagi. Kris mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Chanyeol, berusaha menangkap apa yang ingin dikatakan olehnya.

"Bae- Baekkie…. Baek- Baekkie… Kris… Kris Hy-…. Hyung…" Dan sesaat setelah Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata itu, mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah, dan ia kembali tidak sadar. Kris kembali menangis setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Apalagi, ia harus melihat pemuda yang ia cintai menderita dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan pelan bersuara.

"Lay, kau ikut aku kembali ke desa. Suho, Chen dan kau, Kyungsoo, pergilah mencari tahu di mana keberadaan mereka yang dikendalikan. Ikutilah mereka, dan pastikan kalian mengetahui lokasi mereka. Mereka pasti belum jauh. Berusahalah menghindari pertarungan. Jika ada kesempatan, sadarkan dan bawa mereka pulang. Tapi, tetap saja, kalian harus menghindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin. Jangan sampai ada korban lagi. Aku dan Lay akan membawa Chanyeol pulang. Mungkin ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol di desa."

Tak ada yang berbicara guna menanggapi perintah itu. Kris meminta Kyungsoo menumpu tubuh Chanyeol sebentar. Setelah bebas, ia melepas jubah putihnya. Ia kembali berjongkok, lalu menggendong Chanyeol di punggungnya setelah menutupi tubuh pemuda berkekuatan api itu dengan jubah besarnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap teman-temannya dingin.

"Kumohon pada kalian semua, cari tahu di mana keberadaan teman-teman kita. Dan yang kuminta, pulanglah ke desa dengan selamat dan secepatnya. Chanyeol pasti ingin melihat kita semua berkumpul," kata Kris dingin, namun di balik suaranya tersimpan suatu harapan yang sangat besar. Ia ingin semua yang terpilih berkumpul lagi dengan selamat, termasuk Chanyeol yang bisa kembali pada mereka.

"Rex!" teriak Kris memanggil sang naga. Tak berapa lama, Rex sudah muncul lalu turun ke permukaan tanah. Kris segera menaiki naga itu bersama Lay.

Rex mulai terbang, meninggalkan tiga sekawan penguasa air, petir dan tanah bersama hewan panggilannya masing-masing. Kris masih terlihat menggendong Chanyeol. Ia menatap teman-temannya dari atas kemudian berseru.

"Cepatlah kembali, dan bawa kabar baik. Teruslah berdoa agar Chanyeol bisa kembali berkumpul bersama kita. Kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian! Sampai jumpa! Jaga diri kalian!" Rex terlihat terbang semakin tinggi, dan akhirnya menghilang. Sementara Suho, Chen, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk setelah mendengar perintah dari sang pemimpin. Lalu mereka segera angkat kaki bersama hewan panggilan mereka dari situ, untuk mencari tahu keberadaan kawan-kawan mereka yang dikendalikan.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol kini sudah terbaring di pangkuan Kris. Tubuhnya yang tak lagi bergerak kini sudah diselimuti jubah putih Kris yang terlihat memerah karena diwarnai darah yang keluar dari luka-lukanya. Kris merengkuh Chanyeol, mendekapnya erat, sambil terus mengajaknya berbicara. Sementara Lay terus berusaha menyembuhkan luka Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit. Chiyu, sang Unicorn pun membantunya, memberikan energi tambahan untuk Lay dalam proses penyembuhan.

Masih tak ada perubahan berarti. Tubuh Chanyeol masih dingin, dan jiwanya masih terlalu jauh untuk dirasakan keberadaannya. Jiwa pemuda berkekuatan api itu masih saja menghilang perlahan, meskipun tak secepat sebelumnya. Sepertinya proses penyembuhan yang dilakukan Lay dan usaha Kris yang terus mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, memperlambat hal tersebut terjadi.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, dan mereka sudah semakin mendekati desa. Perjalanan ini lebih cepat dibanding proses pencarian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, karena saat mereka mencari keberadaan kedua pemuda itu, mereka tidak tahu persis di mana mereka berada. Rex terbang dengan kecepatan maksimalnya, berusaha sampai desa secepat mungkin. Meskipun ia hanyalah hewan panggilan, ia bisa ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan masternya karena melihat si pemuda berkekuatan api terluka parah. Karena itulah, Rex terbang secepat yang ia bisa, berharap ia bisa membantu masternya menyelamatkan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Desa sudah terlihat. Tampak beberapa orang di bawah sana berkumpul membawa obor, begitu melihat Rex yang mulai terbang rendah. Kris bersiap turun, ia mengambil jubah yang menyelimuti Chanyeol, lalu menggendong pemuda yang berusia dua tahun di bawahnya itu di punggungnya. Lay kemudian menutupi punggung Chanyeol dengan jubah Kris lagi, mencoba menutupi luka-luka yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat oleh siapapun.

Rex sudah terbang sangat rendah dan Kris dan Lay melompat turun di depan gerbang desa. Begitu mereka mendarat di tanah, seorang lelaki berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan datang menghampiri.

"Kau sudah kembali? Apa kau berhasil membawa kembali pengendali cahaya?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara parau. Matanya terlihat menyelidik, melihat sosok di gendongan Kris.

"Tetua, ini bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu. Chanyeol sedang sekarat, dan dia butuh pertolongan. Apakah Tetua tahu bagaimana menyelamatkan dia?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit memelas. Ia baru saja akan berjalan memasuki desa, saat lelaki itu menahannya. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tetua, biarkan kami lewat!" kata Kris. Nada suaranya terlihat tidak senang dengan tindakan lelaki yang menghalangi langkahnya. Chanyeol sedang sekarat di punggungnya, tapi orang yang dipanggil Tetua seakan malah tidak peduli.

"Jawab aku! Di mana pengendali cahaya? Kau berhasil membawanya pulang kan? Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tetua, kami mohon, kami akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang ini, Chanyeol membutuhkan perawatan. Dia terluka sangat parah." Kini Lay ikut angkat bicara. Ini bukan saatnya mereka berdebat panjang lebar. Chanyeol bisa pergi meninggalkan mereka kapan saja.

"Diam kau, sang Penyembuh! Aku saat ini bertanya, di mana pengendali cahaya? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini? Bukankah kalian seharusnya membawanya kembali? Lalu di mana yang lain? Jawab aku!" bentak sang Tetua. Lay terdiam karena bentakan kerasnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin marah, dan merangsek masuk ke dalam desa. Tapi yang ia hadapi adalah sang Tetua desa, dia adalah….

"Berhenti bertanya tentang Baekhyun sekarang, Ayah! Chanyeol sekarang sedang sekarat, tidak bisakah Ayah melihatnya sendiri? Ia bisa meninggalkan kita kapan saja! Jadi berhentilah menanyakan hal tentang Baekhyun sekarang! Saat ini Chanyeol lebih penting!" Kris sudah berteriak pada sang Tetua desa, ayahnya sendiri. Kris berusaha masuk lagi ke dalam desa, tapi ayahnya kembali menghalangi langkahnya.

"Ayah tak peduli dengan pengendali api yang tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah pengendali cahaya! Katakan di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia bersama kalian?"

"CUKUP, AYAH! Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan Baekhyun! Chanyeol bisa mati, Ayah! Kumohon, biarkan kami masuk!" teriak Kris lagi.

"TIDAK BISA, WU YIFAN! Katakan di mana keberadaan pengendali cahaya sekarang! Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia jatuh ke tangan musuh!" bentak Tetua Wu. Ia sangat marah, karena putranya, Wu Yifan, yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Kris, berani membantahnya.

"Dia sudah jatuh ke tangan musuh! Apa Ayah puas? Dia yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini!" Sungguh, emosi Kris sudah berada di puncaknya sekarang. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin menyelamatkan pemuda yang ia cintai, tapi sang ayah malah bertanya tentang pemuda yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau malah pulang ke desa? Kau harus membawa pengendali cahaya kembali, Yifan! Itu tugasmu! Kau malah pulang membawa pulang pengendali api tidak berguna ini ke desa. Keselamatan pengendali cahaya itu lebih penting, Yifan!"

"Tetua, kami mohon, berhentilah menghalangi kami. Baekhyun sudah jatuh ke tangan mereka, tapi yang lain sedang mengejar mereka. Jadi kami mohon, biarkan kami masuk dan menyelamatkan Chanyeol sekarang," kata Lay dengan memelas. Permintaan itu hanya ditanggapi dingin dan acuh oleh ayah Kris.

"Tak ada gunanya menyelamatkan dia. Itu sudah takdirnya. Kita bisa mencari pengendali api yang baru! Sekarang Yifan, tunjukkan tanggungjawabmu sebagai seorang pemimpin! Pergi dan bawa kembali pengendali cahaya!"

"Berhenti berbicara hal buruk tentang Chanyeol, Ayah! Chanyeol bukan pengendali yang gagal, ia berhasil menggunakan kekuatannya! Ia berhasil mengeluarkan Phoenixnya! Aku sedang menunjukkan tanggungjawabku sebagai pemimpin! Aku tak akan membiarkan salah satu yang terpilih mati. Jadi biarkan aku lewat! KUMOHON!" Kini Kris sudah berlutut di depan sang Ayah.

"YIFAN! Jangan lakukan ini! Kau tak tahu betapa fatalnya kesalahanmu membiarkan pengendali cahaya jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Kau harusnya membawa dia kembali. Dia fokus utamamu! Kau membahayakan nyawa banyak orang dengan melakukan ini, Yifan!"

"Aku tak peduli, Ayah! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang, jika Chanyeol saja tidak bisa kuselamatkan?"

"Berhenti membantahku, Yifan!" Tangan sang Tetua siap menampar putranya yang terus membantahnya, sampai sebuah suara serak terdengar.

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriakan itu memecah ketegangan yang terjadi. Sesosok lelaki tua, berusia tujuh puluh tahunan dan berambut putih muncul di depan mereka. Semua orang yang tadinya di situ segera membungkuk menghormat pada lelaki tua itu.

"Apakah kalian tidak malu bertengkar seperti ini? Ayah dan anak sama saja. Wu Zhoumi, berhenti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dengan berlebihan. Bisakah kau percaya pada putramu sekali saja? Dan kau Wu Yifan, tahan emosimu. Jangan sampai cinta membutakan matamu!" kata lelaki tua itu dengan bijaksana. Dialah Wu Yanzi, ayah dari Wu Zhoumi dan kakek dari Wu Yifan, sang Tetua Besar dari desa.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan sang Tetua Besar. Kris masih dalam posisi berlutut sambil menggendong sang pengendali api. Kini ia tampak menunduk. Memang ia tak seharusnya membantah ayahnya dengan penuh emosi. Ia hanya tak mau kehilangan Chanyeol, itu saja. Apa itu salah?

Wu Yanzi mendekati Kris, lalu membantunya berdiri. Ia mencoba melihat kondisi Chanyeol di gendongan Kris. Lelaki tua itu menyingkap jubah putih Kris yang sudah berwarna merah akibat darah pemuda berkekuatan api. Dari belakang, ia bisa melihat sebuah kain membelit perut Chanyeol. Kain itu sudah berwarna merah dan berbau anyir, penuh dengan darah pengendali api. Sang Tetua Besar membuka sedikit belitan kain itu dan mendapati sebuah luka tusuk yang menembus perut pemuda yang dicintai cucunya. Wu Yanzi bisa menebak itu luka dari senjata apa. Ia kembali menyelimuti punggung Chanyeol dengan jubah cucunya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Kris menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kami menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sebelum menemukan Chanyeol, kami melihat sebuah tiang cahaya besar muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat. Tak berapa lama, tampak sayap besar diselimuti api menyala, dan lagi-lagi menghilang dengan cepat setelah terdengar pekikan melengking seperti burung kesakitan. Dan kami menemukan suatu tempat bekas pertempuran. Tempat itu rusak parah, sepertinya pertempuran hebat baru terjadi di sana. Kemungkinan besar Chanyeol melawan yang terpilih lain dan mereka berhasil membawa Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya tergeletak di sana, sekarat dan sendirian." Kris tak berbicara lagi. Kini Lay yang menambahkan.

"Saya berusaha menyembuhkan Chanyeol, tapi luka tusukan di perutnya, ah, entahlah, kenapa saya tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Dan jiwa Chanyeol begitu cepat menghilang. Kami tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan. Maafkan saya, Tetua Besar." Lay menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Wu Yanzi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu yang lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kris Hyung memerintahkan Suho Hyung, Chen, dan Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak mereka. Dan meminta mereka kembali setelah menemukan di mana keberadaan mereka. Sementara kami kembali ke desa, karena kami tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Kami minta maaf." Kakek Kris itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, semuanya biarlah diurus nanti. Kalian semua bubar. Kris, Lay, ikuti aku!" Sang Tetua Besar mulai berjalan, memasuki desa. Kris dan Lay hanya saling berpandangan, lalu mengangkat kaki mereka dari situ, mengikuti Wu Yanzi. Sementara Wu Zhoumi hanya mendengus pelan, lalu meninggalkan gerbang desa, disusul bubarnya para penduduk.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana, Kek?" tanya Kris sambil terus mengikuti kakeknya. Mereka sekarang sudah terlihat memasuki taman di sebelah timur desa. Sang Kakek hanya diam saja, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu pohon besar di ujung taman. Kris mengeryitkan keningnya. Pohon itu? Bukannya itu pohon tempat di mana Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya kalau ia sedang kabur dari latihan?

Sang Tetua Besar akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan pohon besar tersebut, diikuti oleh Kris dan Lay yang juga turut berhenti.

"Tetua Besar, kenapa kita ke sini? Ada apa di sini?" tanya Lay bingung, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Kemudian ia mengeratkan bajunya karena angin malam berhembus dingin serasa menusuk tulang.

Wu Yanzi hanya terdiam. Matanya terfokus pada pohon besar di depannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, menempelkannya pada pusat batang pohon itu, lalu memejamkan matanya. Lay dan Kris hanya saling berpandangan melihat apa yang dilakukan sang Tetua Besar. Tak lama, muncul sinar terang yang menyilaukan mata. Kedua pemuda terpilih itu memalingkan wajah mereka, mencoba menghindari silaunya cahaya yang keluar.

Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda berkekuatan naga dan penyembuhan itu memberanikan diri menatap sumber dari cahaya. Perlu beberapa menit bagi mata mereka untuk beradaptasi. Sang Tetua Besar sudah menghadap ke arah mereka, membelakangi cahaya yang masih bersinar terang tersebut.

"Ikuti aku," kata Wu Yanzi pelan, ia lalu memasuki sumber cahaya yang sekarang menyerupai sebuah portal. Tak berapa lama, tubuhnya sudah menghilang ditelan sinar itu. Lay menatap Kris, mencoba meminta penjelasan, tapi sang pemimpin hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia –yang masih menggendong Chanyeol- akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam portal cahaya, dan sang penyembuh pun mengikutinya.

.

.

Mereka bertiga –lebih tepatnya berempat dengan Chanyeol yang masih tidak sadar- memasuki portal cahaya. Di dalamnya sangatlah terang. Kris dan Lay memicingkan mata mereka, berusaha menangkap apa yang mereka bisa lihat di depan. Cukup sulit, karena mata mereka tak terbiasa menghadapi sinar seterang itu. Semakin lama, cahaya pun mulai terlihat tidak terlampau terang. Mungkin mata mereka yang mulai bisa beradaptasi juga ikut berpengaruh sehingga mereka bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas sekarang. Mereka sekarang melewati lorong berdinding serba putih. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada warna putih di sana. Lorong itu sangat panjang, bahkan membuat Kris dan Lay tak tahu lagi berapa jauh mereka sudah berjalan.

Sampai akhirnya, terlihat sebuah portal lain, portal yang lagi-lagi bersinar terang. Kedua pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan damai dari balik portal itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka bersama sang Tetua Besar akhirnya memasuki portal cahaya tersebut. Dan begitu sampai, Kris dan Lay hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan mulut terbuka, terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Di sana, di balik portal cahaya tadi, ada dunia kecil yang sangat indah. Padang dengan bunga berwarna-warni, dengan langit biru dan awan putih yang berarak menghiasi tempat itu. Sangat damai dan tenang, serasa hanya ada kebahagiaan di sana, tak ada rasa sakit ataupun kesedihan. Tempat itu seperti… seperti surga mungkin? pikir Kris.

Mata Kris dan Lay mungkin akan terus dimanjakan dengan pemandangan indah itu, jika mereka tidak teringat bahwa tujuan mereka ke tempat ini –yang entah tempat apa- adalah untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol. Mereka segera mengikuti Wu Yanzi yang terus berjalan, yang kali ini melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pohon di tengah padang bunga. Pohon berukuran raksasa, dengan batang kokoh, dan dedaunan yang sangat rimbun. Daun-daun pohon itu berwarna sangat indah, seakan-akan bisa berubah warna. Saat kau melihatnya pertama kali, terlihat hijau, tapi begitu kau mengedipkan mata, mungkin kau bisa mendapatinya berubah menjadi kuning kecoklatan. Dan itu akan terus berubah, sungguh benar-benar indah. Belum lagi cahaya yang menyelubunginya, memancarkan kehangatan dan kedamaian yang nyaris tak bisa kau temukan di dunia.

Wu Yanzi meminta Kris dan Lay untuk berhenti sejenak, sementara dirinya sekarang sudah tampak berada di depan pohon raksasa. Ia berlutut dengan tumpuan kedua belah lututnya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seperti berdoa lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat sedang membaca suatu mantra atau entah apa yang tidak bisa didengar kedua yang terpilih itu. Tak berapa lama, sang Tetua Besar membuka matanya, memegang batang pohon raksasa, dan bangkit berdiri.

Tiba-tiba, tanah di depan mereka bergetar, lalu tampak sebuah balok menyerupai meja persembahan menyembul dari dalam tanah, terus naik hingga mencapai tinggi sejajar dengan perut orang dewasa. Benda itu cukup panjang, hampir dua meter panjangnya dengan lebar sekitar satu meter. Dedaunan dari pohon raksasa secara tiba-tiba berguguran tanpa sebab, padahal tak ada angin yang berhembus, dan akhirnya menutupi balok dari tanah itu. Dan sekarang, benda itu terlihat seperti ranjang yang siap untuk ditiduri, terlihat sangat nyaman.

Wu Yanzi berjalan menghampiri Kris, lalu menggandeng tangan cucunya, dan mengajaknya mendekati benda yang sekarang menyerupai tempat tidur. Kris yang tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, hanya mengikuti sang kakek. Setelah sampai di depan ranjang, Kris pun tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kakek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Untuk apa benda di depan kita ini?" tanya Kris. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban sang Kakek.

"Bukankah kau ingin menyelamatkan Chanyeol? Ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan," jawab Tetua Besar dengan suara serak. Kris hanya menelengkan kepalanya, ia masih belum bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan sang kakek.

"Apa maksud Tetua Besar dengan satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan? Bagaimana caranya kita menolong Chanyeol?" Kali ini Lay sudah ikut angkat bicara.

"Baringkan Chanyeol di atas sini. Cepat lakukan, Kris!" Kakek Kris sudah memberi perintah yang justru semakin membuat Kris dan Lay bingung.

"Eh? Apa maksud Kakek dengan membaringkan Chanyeol di atas benda itu? Kakek sedang bercanda, kan?" Kris berusaha menolak perintah sang kakek. Bukan, bukannya ia tak percaya, ia hanya takut sang kakek mempermainkannya.

Wu Yanzi hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kris, lakukan saja apa yang Kakek minta. Percayalah pada Kakek. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol. Atau kau ingin membiarkan pemuda berkekuatan api itu pergi?" katanya dingin.

Kris sedikit ragu-ragu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berpaling ke arah Lay, mencoba meminta tanggapan, tapi pemuda dengan hewan panggilan Unicorn itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sang pemimpin dari yang terpilih menarik nafas panjang, lalu akhirnya memutuskan membaringkan Chanyeol perlahan di atas benda menyerupai ranjang itu. Jubah yang tadi menutupi punggung pemuda yang ia cintai sudah ia pegang, dan sekarang tampak tubuh Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada penuh dengan luka, lebam dan darah di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Kris berusaha keras untuk tidak gemetar melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu lagi.

"Tetua Besar, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lay pada sang Tetua Besar. Wu Yanzi tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menarik tangan kedua pemuda yang terpilih, dan membawa mereka menjauhi tempat Chanyeol berbaring.

Dan secara tiba-tiba muncullah sulur-sulur yang dengan cepat menyelubungi Chanyeol. Sulur itu membelit seluruh bagian tubuh Chanyeol, mulai dari kaki, tangan dan tubuhnya. Tidak, tumbuhan itu tidak membelitnya secara erat, hanya sekedar menempel dan melingkar di setiap jengkal bagian tubuh pemuda berkekuatan api saja. Tapi hal tersebut membuat Kris dan Lay terkejut dan langsung saja berteriak.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Kris dan Lay bersamaan. Kedua pemuda itu baru saja akan berlari menghampiri dongsaeng mereka yang tak berdaya, saat tangan mereka sudah tertahan oleh tangan renta sang Tetua Besar. Terang saja, mereka berdua menatap tajam Wu Yanzi yang terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tidak terlihat raut ketakutan di sana dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kakek! Lepaskan aku! Chanyeol… Dia terbelit sulur itu! Dia bisa mati, Kakek! Apa yang Kakek rencanakan? Apa Kakek ingin membunuh Chanyeol?" teriak Kris. Ia begitu panik, tak mampu mengendalikan akal sehatnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah melepaskan pemuda yang ia cintai dari belitan tumbuhan menjalar yang semakin banyak membelit tubuh tak berdaya Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang terlihat, sulur-sulur muda yang masih berwarna hijau pupus itu membentuk seperti pagar kuat dengan tinggi sekitar satu meter yang mengitari tubuh Chanyeol, seakan menjebak tubuh si pemuda berkekuatan api di dalamnya. Melihat hal itu, Kris dan Lay semakin panik. Lay bahkan sudah mengeluarkan _Healing Staff _nya. Ia sudah bersiap menghancurkan sulur-sulur itu kalau saja Wu Yanzi tidak berteriak.

"Kubilang, biarkan saja! Percayalah pada Kakek! Ini satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Chanyeol!"

"Tapi Kakek…." Kris baru saja membantah, saat tiba-tiba pohon raksasa bersinar terang. Ketiga lelaki itu mau tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba melindungi mata mereka dari cahaya yang menyilaukan menggunakan telapak tangan mereka. Akhirnya cahaya itu meredup, dan muncullah sesosok gadis kecil keluar dari pusat cahaya tadi.

Master dari Rex dan Chiyu memicingkan mata mereka, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang muncul. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil, dengan gaun yang dihiasi dedaunan dan bunga tampak mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Gadis kecil itu tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia memijat-mijat kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menerus menderanya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, kepalanya sungguh terasa sangat sakit dan pening. Semua di pikirannya tampak kabur dan tidak jelas.

"Luhannie Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata sedang menggendong Luhan. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan ke Sinister Kingdom.

"Sehunnie? Kita di mana?" tanya Luhan. Ia masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa peningnya. Ia tak mampu memfokuskan pikirannya sama sekali.

"Kita akan pulang," jawab Sehun sambil terus melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain.

"Pulang? Pulang ke mana?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang tak kunjung sembuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Luhannie Hyung? Tentu saja, kita pulang ke Sinister Kingdom. Baekhyun Hyung sudah bergabung dengan kita. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung?" Kata Sehun lagi.

'Sinister Kingdom? Baekhyun? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Argh… Kenapa kepalaku begitu sakit? Kenapa pikiranku tak bisa fokus?' jerit Luhan frustasi dalam hati. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang. Semuanya benar-benar kabur dan tak jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, Sehunnie. Sakit sekali."

"Kau tak sadar setelah pertarungan tadi, Hyung. Dan aku menggendongmu. Apa kau tidak ingat apa-apa? Pertarungan tadi benar-benar sangat berat. Park Chanyeol benar-benar kuat sekarang. Aku tak menyangka dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan api sebesar itu. Dia bahkan bisa melukaiku dengan cukup parah. Untung saja, Baekhyun Hyung bergabung dengan kita dan mengalahkannya."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam, dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

'Baekhyun mengalahkan Chanyeol? Apa maksudnya? Ayolah, sakit kepala sialan, jangan menyiksaku lagi!' Kini pemuda bermata rusa itu sudah mengumpat dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya melintas, memenuhi pikirannya. Saat Luhan menemui Sehun setelah ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari kendali, saat dirinya memberikan ilusi dan menyakiti Baekhyun, saat ia menyaksikan yang terpilih lainnya melawan Chanyeol, saat Tao memasukkan kristal hitam di tubuh Baekhyun, dan saat cahaya terang tiba-tiba menghempaskannya. Dan ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

'Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya saling bertarung?'

Dan tiba-tiba suara seseorang menggema di telinganya. Suara yang penuh rasa kesedihan dan putus asa. Suara yang ia dengar secara samar-samar saat dirinya terbangun tadi.

'_Baekkie… Jangan pergi! Baekkie… Jangan tinggalkan aku! Baekkie… Maafkan aku gagal melindungimu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Kris Hyung. Aku gagal. Aku gagal. Aku gagal. Aku… aku… menyerah'_

Luhan berusaha keras mengingat kembali suara siapa itu. Dan setelah menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak, mata terbelalak. Ia mengingat semuanya.

'Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Tidak mungkin!' jeritnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

**END ~ FIN ~ TAMAT**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF LAIN….. **

**BYE BYE, CIAO… \(*,*)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kekekeke~~~ Jelas tidak, hanya bercanda, mana mungkin berakhir di sini. Atau kalian ingin benar-benar mengakhiri cerita sampai di sini saja? Kekeke~~ Aku sendiri masih penasaran dengan akhir dari cerita ini. Haruskah happy-ending atau sad-ending? Ya, mungkin akan sesuai dengan genrenya, Tragedy. Mungkin… (=,=)'

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kekekeke~ That's it. Chapter 6 is for you. Aku kembali melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Seperti niatku semula, aku akan mencoba melanjutkan fanfiction ini selama aku bisa, tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang membaca, berapa banyak orang yang mereview. Yang penting aku bisa menuangkan apapun di kepalaku lewat tulisan dan membaginya, siapa tahu ada yang suka. :D

Maaf jika tulisanku semakin absurd, tak masuk diakal dan tidak jelas, dan sama sekali tidak membuat pembaca penasaran dengan ceritanya. Memang mungkin aku tidak berbakat membuat pembaca penasaran. Kekeke~~

Terima kasih untuk composer-composer lagu instrumental emosional bernuansa fantasy, yang membantuku menemukan moodku untuk menulis setiap chapter. Instrumen kalian memang yang terbaik untuk menulis cerita fantasy! Super Duper Fantastis! \('0')/

Well, well, well. That's it. So, sumangga mampir di fanfiction ini. Bagi yang mau baca dan review, dipersilakan. :D

.

* * *

.

With Love

**-Cha-**


End file.
